Au dessus des nuages, le soleil
by danseuse
Summary: Comment reprendre le goût de vivre après un drame.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire se passe juste après la découverte du corps de Franky dnas l'appartement de Stella. au moment où elle rentre chez elle... J'ai toujours eu envie d'imaginer la suite..._

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...****Chapitre 1.**

Stella ouvrit la porte de son appartement et y entra doucement, non sans quelques appréhensions.  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla. Elle avança lentement dans le couloir, essayant de se réapproprier les lieux.  
Elle vit la sculpture de Frankie et ne put s'empêcher un hoquet de dégoût ! Elle se promit de se débarrasser de cette horreur dès que possible.

Elle continua sa route jusqu'au salon-salle à manger : la table dressée pour deux n'avait pas bougée. Stella fixa la bouteille de vin ouverte sur la table. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement.  
c'était plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Elle avait refusé la proposition de Mac de la conduire à l'hôtel mais elle commençait à le regretter...

Elle fixa d'un oeil vide les deux fauteuils renversés et la tache de sang sur le tapis... Son sang... et celui de Franky... Les deux mêlés à jamais....  
Elle ne put supporter cette idée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'aspergea d'eau froide et tenta de se reprendre. Elle était forte, elle pouvait le faire...

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle vit le sang dans la baignoire, d'affreuses images ressurgirent en elle. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle courut dans sa chambre, prit un sac et y fourra pêle-mêle des vêtements.  
Sa décision était prise.  
Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans son appartement.  
Elle sortit précipitamment, laissant derrière elle son passé.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle tenta d'apaiser les pulsations effrénées de son cœur. En vain.  
L'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait...  
Son objectif était de fuir...  
Fuir son appartement...  
Fuir l'image de Franky...  
Oublier... essayer d'oublier..

- Stella !

La jeune femme se figea en reconnaissant cette voix. Elle se retourna et le vit, debout, à côté de sa voiture. Elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant.  
- Mac ? Mais que faites-vous là ?  
- Je savais que retourner dans votre appartement allait être très dur, malgré votre courage et votre force... J'ai donc attendu un peu...

La voix douce et amène de Mac eut raison des dernières forces de stella. Accablée de douleur, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle prononça le prénom de Mac dans un sanglot et se réfugia dans ses bras.

Mac ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer fort pour la réconforter. La voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Il l'amena vers le siège passager et l'y installa tendrement.  
Il prit place au volant et démarra.

Stella s'était calmée. Elle se sentait plus sereine : la présence de Mac l'apaisait, la rassurait. Elle était en sécurité avec lui.  
Elle éprouva soudain l'envie de rester avec cet homme qu'elle appréciait tant, de rester dans ses bras, de laisser ses mains lui caresser le bas du dos...  
Elle ne voulait pas aller à l'hôtel, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une chambre inconnue, esseulée.

Une boule d'angoisse l'envahit et elle sentit les larmes ressurgir. Elle s'exhorta au calme, en inspirant et en expirant longuement, les yeux fermés.  
Elle sentit une main chaude se pose sur la sienne et la serrer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Mac.  
- ça va ?  
- ça va Mac... ça va.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait peur, peur de se retrouver seule avec ses visions, ses angoisses, ses souvenirs...  
Il en avait déjà fait beaucoup pour elle... Non , elle ne pouvait pas...  
Elle referma les yeux sur ces dernières pensées houleuses.

Entre deux limbes, elle entendit vaguement la voiture de Mac s'arrêter, une portière s'ouvrir, puis claquer, une autre portière...  
Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue et la caressa avec le pouce.  
Bon dieu qu'elle aimait ce contact ! Bon dieu qu'elle appréciait cette caresse !  
- Stella ? Stella réveillez-vous, nous sommes arrivés.

Stella ouvrit les yeux et laissa Mac l'aider à sortir. Elle avait mal partout. Les courbatures.... Les bleus, les coups avaient abîmé son corps.  
Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, surprise : pas de néon, pas d'hôtel.  
Elle reconnut les lieux : elle se trouvait devant le bâtiment de Mac.

Son cœur explosa de joie ! Il avait compris ! Il l'avait emmenée chez lui...  
Elle lui jeta un regard empli de gratitude.  
- Merci Mac... Merci.  
- Il était hors de question que je vous laisse seule Stella.

Il prit son sac dans le coffre et ils se dirigèrent vers son appartement.  
Mac montra la chambre d'ami à Stella et la laissa s'installer tranquillement.

Les larmes aux yeux par tant de gentillesse, Stella se laissa aller sur le lit et donna libre cours à ses sanglots.  
Ses nerfs se relâchant, l'épuisement l'accablant, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter...

De l'autre côté de la porte, Mac écoutait les pleurs avec effroi. Il ne savait que faire...  
Devait-il la laisser seule ?  
Devait-il entrer ?

Il décida d'écouter son cœur et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre....

**TBC...**

_________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil....******

**Chapitre 2.**

Il décida d'écouter son cœur et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre....  
Il vit Stella couchée sur le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en fœtus.  
Elle sanglotait.

Mac s'approcha silencieusement du lit, s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, instinctivement, Stella se lova contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle laissait reposer sa tête sur son torse.  
Elle écouta les battements de cœur de mac et calqua les siens dans un même rythme. Progressivement, ses pleurs s'apaisèrent, sa tension nerveuse retomba.

Elle se sentit si bien dans ces bras masculins qu'elle désirait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Elle soupira d'aise et se mit à caresser légèrement le torse de mac avec sa main.  
Tous deux restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans bouger, sans parler, profitant simplement de la présence de l'Autre.

Enfin Mac brisa le silence et demanda d'une voix nouée par l'émotion :  
- Vous vous sentez mieux Stella ?

Stella releva la tête pour le remercier mais elle se perdit dans le regard vert et se tut.  
Leurs deux visages se frôlaient presque, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus.

Mac semblait hypnotisé par le regard émeraude si doux... Mon dieu qu'elle était belle ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser, encore et encore !  
Il regarda ses lèvres, à demi-ouvertes, le suppliant tacitement de s'approcher...Elles semblaient si douces ! Mon dieu qu'il avait envie d'y goûter !  
Et sa peau ! Au grain si parfait... Elle paraissait comme du velours... Mon dieu qu'il avait envie de la caresser !  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice, juste en dessous de l'œil... Elle commençait à bleuir. Il ressentit une rage folle monter en lui contre l'homme qui avait violenté Stella... sa Stella...  
Si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas tué, lui l'aurait fait. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Elle le fixait toujours... Il se reprit.  
Elle était en état de faiblesse, il ne devait pas profiter de la situation.  
Il prit sur lui pour briser l'intimité qui venait de naître entre eux, intimité qu'il appréciait tant pourtant...  
- Stella.... Je vais aller préparer le dîner.

Elle acquiesça sans mot dire mais la lueur de déception dans son regard n'échappa à Mac. A regret, il s'éloigna...  
_Bientôt Stella, je te le promets, bientôt..._ pensa-t-il.

Stella le regarda sortir puis elle prit quelques vêtements de nuit dans son sac et alla se doucher.  
Elle ne cessait de revoir cette promiscuité qui s'était créée précédemment entre eux. Mon dieu qu'elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser ! Elle avait attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas, pleine d'espoir. Elle avait lu le désir dans ses yeux puis brutalement, il s'était rétracté et éloigné.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Elle n'était pas prête pour une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Franky avait anéanti sa confiance dans la gente masculine.  
Oui mais Mac... Mac....

Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur elle un long moment, se perdant dans ses réflexions. Elle se sécha et enfila un pyjama : t-shirt moulant et short assorti.  
Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait rejoindre Mac vêtue de la sorte, elle enfila par-dessus un peignoir en soie.  
Mac....  
Mac n'était pas comme Franky.  
Mac ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Il ne lui en ferait jamais, elle le savait. Elle avait toute confiance en lui. Avait-elle éprouvé ce sentiment avec Franky ? Elle ne put se rappeler...  
Non, elle n'était pas prête pour une nouvelle relation.... Sauf avec Mac. Avec lui, elle en avait toujours rêvé.

Elle s'avança vers la cuisine et s'installa sur le tabouret en souriant timidement à l'homme face à elle.  
En s'asseyant, un pan de son peignoir tomba, dévoilant sa cuisse fuselée.  
Mac déglutit difficilement...  
Bon sang, cette femme était d'une telle beauté ! Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu tort en l'amenant chez lui.  
C'était un véritable supplice, une véritable torture pour lui de rester courtois alors qu'il n'éprouvait qu'une envie, celle de lui sauter dessus !

Il lui sourit pourtant, cachant aisément ses pulsions intérieures à son invitée, la servit et prit place en face d'elle.  
Ils mangèrent en silence, se souriant de temps à autre, tels deux adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous.  
- Mac c'est délicieux !  
- Merci

Stella posa sa fourchette et le fixa.  
- Mac... Merci de m'avoir accueillie chez vous ce soir. Rester seule à l'hôtel m'aurait été très pénible... Mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité et de votre gentillesse Mac. Dès demain, je rechercherai un nouvel appartement.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Mac se poser sur la sienne. Elle regarda les deux mains, dont les doigts s'entremêlèrent doucement.  
- Stella.... Vous ne me dérangez pas. J'aime votre présence ici. Prenez tout votre temps. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirez.  
- Merci Mac.

Ils terminèrent leur dîner dans la bonne humeur, devisant de tout et de rien.  
Puis Stella se leva.  
- Mac, je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais vous laisser et aller me coucher.

Pendant qu'il acquiesçait, Stella se passa une main lasse sur le visage, oubliant sa cicatrice. Un cri de douleur la rappela à l'ordre. Elle regarda son doigt ensanglanté.  
Mac se précipita dans la salle de bain et revint avec des compresses.  
Il tamponna légèrement sur la cicatrice et épongea le sang.  
- Ce n'est rien. Juste la croûte qui s'est décollée...

Mac réalisa soudain à quel point il était proche de stella. Son cœur s'emballa, l'air lui manqua, sa bouche s'assécha.  
Il retira doucement le coton et caressa tendrement du doigt le contour de la blessure.

Il croisa deux émeraudes brillantes de désir et n'y tenant plus, approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 3.**

Il croisa deux émeraudes brillantes de désir et n'y tenant plus, approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme.  
Il y déposa un léger baiser puis se recula, attendant la réaction de Stella.  
Il ne fut pas déçu ! A son tour, elle lui tendit ses lèvres. En un soupir de bien-être, Stella entrouvrit les lèvres et Mac en profita pour approfondir son baiser.  
Leurs langues firent doucement connaissance pour s'engager ensuite dans une danse endiablée.  
Le baiser devint passionné, violent, libérant une tension latente entre eux deux...  
A bout de souffle, ils se décollèrent lentement l'un à l'autre.

Stella leva les yeux et se plongea dans ceux de Mac. Toujours enlacés, ils s'observaient apaisés.  
Ils se sourirent timidement puis Stella murmura un "bonne nuit" à son hôte. Ils se séparèrent sans se lâcher du regard, leurs mains ne se décrochant qu'au dernier moment.  
Mac la suivit des yeux jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il resta planté au milieu du salon quelques minutes encore, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer ! Stella avait répondu à son baiser avec une telle fougue ! Il ne se trompait pas : il avait bien lu du désir dans ses yeux...

Heureux, le cœur léger, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, non sans s'arrêter quelques instants devant la porte de Stella. Il tendit l'oreille... Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait.  
Serein, il alla se coucher.

La porte qui claqua réveilla Stella en sursaut. Elle regarda son réveil : 5h45.  
Mac venait de partir... Une nouvelle affaire sûrement.  
A l'évocation de Mac, elle repensa de suite au baiser de la veille. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit à ce souvenir. Ce séjour imprévu chez Mac s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.  
Elle se sentit mieux... Tellement mieux qu'elle eut envie de reprendre le travail et de retrouver Mac.

Elle prit son portable et téléphona à Flack.  
Après de longues minutes passées à négocier, Flack capitula et lui donna l'adresse du crime.  
Enchantée, elle se leva d'un bond et alla se doucher rapidement.

Dans la cuisine, une cafetière pleine l'attendait ainsi qu'un double des clefs de l'appartement posé sur la table. Un petit mot les accompagnait !  
_Passez une bonne journée, Stella... Profitez-en pour vous reposer. A ce soir. Mac.___

_A ce soir...._  
Elle aimait lire ces trois mots.  
Elle gloussa à la relecture des mots "profiter" et "reposer"  
- Mon petit Mac, tu me connais mal... murmura-t-elle.

Elle appela un taxi, attrapa les clefs, enfila son manteau et fonça dans le couloir. Elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. Elle ne pouvait enlever l'image du baiser de sa tête et à chaque fois qu'elle lui revenait, une giclée d'adrénaline embrasait tout son corps, lui apportant un tonus hors-norme !

Elle monta dans le taxi et arriva sur la scène du crime un quart d'heure plus tard. De suite, elle repéra Mac en grande conversation avec Flack. Ce dernier l'avait sûrement averti de sa venue....  
Comment Mac allait-il réagir ? Et s'il la renvoyait chez lui ?  
Une boule d'angoisse l'étreignit subitement et c'est pleine d'appréhension qu'elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes.  
Elle les salua gaiement.  
- Hey !

Mac se retourna et la fixa. Stella prit peur : ses yeux froids ne reflétaient aucun sentiment.  
Puis elle respira d'un coup quand elle vit Mac sourire.  
- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné de vous voir ici Stella ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en riant !  
- Parce que vous connaissez bien mon entêtement !

Encore une fois, leurs regards se fixèrent.. Ils étaient de nouveau dans leur bulle, totalement isolés du monde extérieur, inconscients de la tension sexuelle qui se dégageait d'eux.  
La voix étrangement rauque de Stella brisa le silence :  
- Alors Mac, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Il apprécia le professionnalisme de sa partenaire. Leur relation, si relation il devait y avoir, n'empiéterait pas sur leur travail. Il en fut rassuré. Il se demanda comment elle avait trouvé leur baiser... Si elle l'avait autant aimé que lui, l'avait aimé...  
Il secoua la tête et tâcha de mieux se concentrer. Il conduisit Stella près de la victime tout en lui résumant ses premières observations.  
- Jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année. Peu vêtue, tout le bas a disparu. Sûrement violée mais Cid confirmera. Visage tuméfié et difficilement reconnaissable.

Il tendit l'appareil photo à Stella mais ne rencontra que le vide. Elle scrutait la victime d'un air horrifié voire apeuré.  
Mac soupira. Une femme battue comme première enquête après ce qu'elle venait de subir n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée...  
- Stella ? ça va ? Si vous voulez rentrer...  
- Non, non, ça va.

Elle lui prit l'appareil des mains, le visage dénué de toute émotion. Stella la professionnelle, Stella la scientifique était revenue.  
Mac la regarda prendre des photos puis s'occupa de chercher des indices aux alentours.  
Tous deux s'occupèrent ensuite d'effectuer les prélèvements sur la victime. Ils travaillaient en silence, appréciant chacun la présence de l'autre.

Une heures plus tard, le corps fut emmené à la morgue et les deux scientifiques montèrent en voiture pour retourner au labo.  
Arrivés devant le bâtiment, Mac gara la voiture et se tourna vers Stella.  
- Stella... Hier soir je... Enfin je... Je voulais dire que je ne regrettais rien.

Stella regarda Mac. Quand il avait commencé à parler, sa respiration s'était coupée sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
Elle prit une goulée d'air, posa sa main sur le bras de Mac et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Moi non plus, je ne regrette rien Mac....

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil....******

**Chapitre 4.**

Elle prit une goulée d'air, posa sa main sur le bras de Mac et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Moi non plus, je ne regrette rien Mac....

Ils sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent côte à côte en direction de l'entrée. Ils étaient proches.... Si proches que leurs mains se frôlaient intentionnellement, sans jamais s'attraper...  
Cet effleurement discret leur envoyait à chacun des ondes électriques qui parcouraient leurs corps et touchaient la moindre parcelle de peau.

Arrivés dans le bâtiment, ils se séparèrent automatiquement, mettant sciemment une bonne distance entre leurs deux corps en fusion.  
Stella se dirigea vers le labo pour commencer les analyses des pièces à conviction et Mac alla dans son bureau.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Flack.  
- Ah Mac ! je vous cherchais ! On a l'identité de la victime : Lisa Morgan, 18 ans. Ses vêtements ont été trouvés dans un poubelle dans une ruelle adjacente. Sa Carte d'identité s'y trouvait. Elle vivait dans la rue d'après les commerçants.  
- ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche cette dernière info...

Mac remercia Flack et entra dans son bureau, aussitôt suivi du policier, qui, à priori, n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.  
- Dîtes-donc Mac.... Ce matin... Comment Stella a-t-elle fait pour savoir qu'il y avait eu un crime ? Quand je l'ai eue au téléphone, elle m'a de suite demandé l'adresse !

Flack regarda son ami et le vit hésiter avant de répondre :  
- Elle habite chez moi, le temps de se retrouver un appartement. Elle m'a sûrement entendu partir et vous connaissez Stella, Don, elle a tout de suite deviné où j'étais parti.

Mac eut la sensation que ses explications sonnaient faux et il se sentit encore plus embarrassé quand il vit un énorme sourire éclairer le visage du policier.  
- Alors comme ça, vous.... habitez ensemble ?  
- Oui, mais... C'est temporaire... c'est une amie et je.. Elle avait besoin et...

Le trouble de Mac était tellement évident que Flack eut une nouvelle fois un grand sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de gentiment se moquer car Stella fit irruption dans le bureau :  
- Mac, Cid veut nous voir !  
- Je vous suis Stella. A plus tard Flack.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre à la morgue.  
Stella réfléchissait tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Mac, pourquoi Flack me fixait en souriant comme ça ?  
- Heu... Il était sûrement heureux de vous revoir en forme ?

Stella ne put poser davantage de questions car Mac s'était précipité en dehors de l'ascenseur dès son arrêt.  
_Etrange.... On aurait dit qu'il éludait ma question..._ pensa-t-elle.

Le discours de Cid l'obligea à se concentrer.  
- Ce que je peux vous dire en premier : ce n'est pas un viol mais une mise en scène !

Il prit un temps de pause, comme pour juger de l'effet de son annonce.  
Mac sourit :  
- Cid, ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps.  
- Bien, aucune trace de viol. Cette jeune fille est encore vierge, son hymen est intact. Le fait de lui enlever ses vêtements est une mise en scène. L'assassin voulait faire croire à un viol.  
- Ok, quoi d'autre ?  
- Le visage est tuméfié. tous les coups sont dus à des coups de poing, d'une main assez fine. Ou l'assassin est une femme, ou c'est un homme avec de petites mains.  
- C'est la cause du décès ?  
- Non. Elle était vivante pendant les coups, vu l'afflux de sang sous la peau. Regardez la trachée : elle est enfoncée. Une forte pression sur la carotide la tuée.  
- Merci Cid ! Je file analyser les vêtements retrouvés. On trouvera l'enfoiré qui lui a fait ça !

Les deux hommes regardèrent la scientifique partir d'un pas vif. Elle s'était tue durant tout l'autopsie.  
Cid prit la parole :  
- Elle a l'air en forme... Elle a vite récupéré je trouve..

Mac fit la grimace :  
- Ce n'est qu'une façade je pense. Elle est restée fragile.

Cid hocha doucement la tête puis se tourna vers Mac :  
- Le principal est qu'elle ne soit pas seule..  
- Elle ne l'est pas, Cid, elle ne l'est pas.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard de connivence puis Mac repartit dans son bureau.

La journée fut décevante. Aucune piste à exploiter. Aucun indice n'avait été trouvé sur les vêtements. L'enquête de Flack pour en savoir plus, avait échoué.  
Cette fille vivait dans la rue, et elle ne manquait à personne.

- On rentre ?

Mac leva les yeux au son de la voix. Stella se tenait contre la chambranle de la porte de son bureau.  
_On rentre_..... ce _on_ lourd de conséquences, lui réchauffa le cœur.  
Il hocha la tête et prit ses affaires.  
- Oui, on ne peut rien de faire de plus aujourd'hui.

Une fois chez Mac, Stella alla se changer. Frustrée par l'enquête qui piétinait, elle prit une douche pour se décontracter.  
L'eau sur son dos lui tira un cri de douleur. Fichus hématomes !  
Elle se sécha précautionneusement tout en maudissant Franky et s'habilla.

Mac préparait le dîner et se retourna en entendant Stella arriver.  
- ça va ? Je vous ai entendu crier.  
- Oui, je dois avoir de gros hématomes dans le dos et l'eau de la douche a été douloureuse.  
- Faites-moi voir...  
- non, ce n'est pas grave. ça va s'arranger.

Mac s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme.  
- Stella, je peux vous mettre de la crème. Ainsi vos bleus s'en iront plus rapidement.

Sur ces mots, il alla chercher la crème cicatrisante dans la salle de bain et revint vers Stella.  
Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et ôta son t-shirt...

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil..******

**Chapitre 5.**

Sur ces mots, il alla chercher la crème cicatrisante dans la salle de bain et revint vers Stella.  
Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et ôta son t-shirt...

De gros hématomes parcouraient son dos. Certains étaient encore à vif.  
Mac eut un hoquet de rage en les voyant et ne put s'empêcher de jurer d'une voix étouffée par la colère !  
- Bon sang ! Espèce d'enfoiré !  
- Il y en a beaucoup ?  
- Bon sang, Stella, je ne sais même pas comment vous faites pour supporter vos vêtements ! L'enfoiré !

Il commença à étaler délicatement la crème cicatrisante sur les coups. La colère le tenant, toute gêne s'était envolée. Elle revint en force lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les bretelles et le fermoir du soutien-gorge traversaient les bleus. N'osant le dire, il tenta de passer la crème en-dessous avec des gestes hésitants.  
Comprenant soudain son embarras, Stella passa les mains derrière son dos et dégrafa le tissus, retirant aussi les bretelles.

Face à ce dos totalement nu, le cœur de Mac s'emballa subitement. Il reprit de la crème et l'étala sur le corps meurtri.  
Ses pensées ne reflétaient plus la colère, oh non ! Ses réflexions le menaient désormais vers cette peau si douce, si délicate...  
Ses doigts se firent plus caressant. Il réchauffa la crème dans ses mains et la déposa presque tendrement. Le soin se transforma vite en massage, les mains chaudes de Mac parcourant le dos de la jeune femme, des épaules jusqu'aux hanches.

De son côté, Stella ne restait pas insensible à ces caresses.  
Elle en oublia très rapidement ses hématomes pour se concentrer sur les effleurements prodigués.  
Mac était doux...elle le savait.  
Le désir l'envahit progressivement et elle ressentit de petits picotements dans son bas ventre. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent...  
Elle avait envie de se retourner...  
Elle avait envie de le regarder, de l'embrasser...

Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Mac s'arrêter sur ses épaules, elle colla instinctivement son corps contre le sien en un soupir de bien-être.  
Elle sentit la virilité de Mac tout contre elle, témoignant d'un même désir.  
Elle s'abandonna aux caresses et laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Mac, en fermant les yeux.

De suite, elle sentit les mains masculines glisser le long de ses bras puis remonter vers ses épaules doucement, en un tendre effleurement.  
Puis des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa nuque, la parsemant de petits baiser jusqu'à son cou.  
Stella se cala davantage contre son compagnon et en savoura les baisers.  
Bon sang que c'était agréable !  
Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner quand la sonnerie du portable de Mac les figea tous les deux.

Elle entendit l'homme souffler de frustration puis il se détacha d'elle et alla répondre.  
- Taylor.

- Ok, on arrive.

Mac regarda Stella se rhabiller silencieusement. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, si bien qu'il ne pouvait voir les expressions de son visage. Il parla pour rompre le silence :  
- C'était Flack. On a un autre crime. Même mode opératoire. C'est le même tueur.

Stella se retourna enfin vers lui. Elle cala un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.  
- Ok, on y va alors !

Les deux scientifiques s'observèrent longuement, la tension de leurs corps ayant du mal à s'éteindre, la séance de massage obsédant leurs esprits.  
Stella se décida pour l'humour afin de détendre l'atmosphère.  
Elle montra la cuisine et dit d'un ton joyeux :  
- Et dire qu'un bon dîner nous attendait !  
- Il sera encore là à notre retour !

Mac posa la main sur le bas de son dos et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Flack regarda les deux scientifiques descendre de voiture avec leur mallette à la main et se diriger vers lui. Il sourit et leur demanda sur un ton blagueur :  
- Merci d'être venu aussi vite ! Je ne vous ai pas dérangé au moins ?

De suite, il se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant les deux comparses rougir simultanément. Un silence pesant s'installa.  
Et encore une fois, Stella le rompit en reprenant une contenance professionnelle.  
- Où est la victime ?

Le policier les y conduisit tout en les briefant :  
- Même mode opératoire : visage tuméfié, bas dénudé. Mais nous avons déjà son identité. Cette fille là-bas la connaît. Il s'agit de Brenda Sinclair, 35 ans. Prostituée.

Mac jeta un coup d'œil au témoin puis revint sur la victime.  
- Encore une fille de la rue... Bon Stella et moi nous occupons de la victime. Flack, vous allez interroger le témoin.

Le policier hocha la tête et s'écarta de quelques pas. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses deux amis et les observa : ils travaillaient en silence.  
Flack sourit. Leur embarras commun face à sa plaisanterie prouvait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux. Cela ne l'étonna pas, ils étaient déjà si proche !  
Heureux de cette découverte, il se promit de les laisser tranquille, tout en se dirigeant vers le témoin.

Une heure plus tard, le corps emmené à la morgue, ils se retrouvèrent pour faire un premier bilan de la situation.  
Stella commença :  
- Comme pour la première victime, peu ou pas d'indices. L'assassin a pris soin de ne rien laisser derrière lui. Les vêtements ont été retrouvés dans une poubelle.. Même mode opératoire.  
Et toi Flack ?  
- Donc... Brenda Sinclair, prostituée. elle avait rendez-vous à 23h avec son amie Lili (la femme qui l'a découverte). Elles devaient se rendre dans un foyer où elles passaient la nuit. Je vais aller enquêter là-bas. D'après Lili, l'ambiance n'y était pas excellente.  
- Je viens avec vous.

Mac se tourna vers Stella et lui tendit les clefs de la voiture.  
- Rentrez Stella, les analyses peuvent attendre demain matin. Sheldon vous aidera. Je vais avec Don, il me raccompagnera.

Stella hocha la tête, prit les clefs en effleurant intentionnellement la main de Mac. Ce geste n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui lui dit dans un sourire et un regard appuyé :  
- A plus tard, Stella...

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la voiture, puis rejoignit Flack dans la sienne.

**TBC...**

**_Cette fic est terminée et comporte 50 chapitres en tout… Si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 6**

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la voiture puis rejoignit Flack dans la sienne.

Ils prirent la direction du foyer. Flack se sentait mal à l'aise depuis sa bourde et décida de jouer franc-jeu avec son ami.  
- Mac... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras Stella et vous, tout à l'heure. C'était juste un blague, une mauvaise plaisanterie, je le conçois. Je suis vraiment navré.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Don... Mais s'il vous plait, ne dîtes pas aux autres que Stella habite chez moi. J'aimerais que cela reste confidentiel. Pour le moment disons... jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un nouvel appartement.  
- Comptez sur moi Mac. Elle a commencé ses recherches ?  
- Je ne pense pas non... Je lui ai proposé de rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire puis regardèrent le bâtiment en face d'eux. Ils étaient arrivés.  
Le foyer ressemblait plutôt à une masure qu'un lieu accueillant.  
Les murs s'effritaient, les volets ne tenaient plus qu'à un gond. Il s'en dégageait une impression sinistre et morose.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte et les deux hommes la franchirent sans rencontrer âme qui vive.  
Ils avancèrent lentement en observant les lieux. L'intérieur était aussi délabré que l'extérieur. Une odeur de renfermé mêlée à la cigarette, la transpiration et autre planait dans l'air.  
Flack se boucha le nez face à l'odeur nauséabonde.  
- Il faut vraiment être désespéré pour venir crécher ici ! La rue elle-même est plus propre !

Mac acquiesça. Il vit au loin un homme, portant une chemise noire sur un pantalon noir. Le col blanc indiquait sa religion. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.  
Flack lui montra sa plaque.  
- NYPD. Vous êtes ?  
- Père Matthews. Je m'occupe de ce foyer.  
- Le balai et la serpillière ne sont pas de votre ressort je suppose ?  
- Les dons se font rare Inspecteur. Il en faudrait énormément pour rénover ce foyer, hélas...

Flack émit un petit rire moqueur et laissa Mac continuer l'interrogatoire.  
- Brenda Sinclair, vous connaissez ?  
- Vous savez, beaucoup de personne passent et repassent dans ce foyer. Je ne peux retenir les noms de tout le monde. Vous avez une photo ?  
- Pas encore. Elle est accompagnée d'une certaine Lili.

Le prêtre fit mine de réfléchir puis secoua la tête de nouveau.  
Mac sortit alors la carte d'identité sous plastique de la première victime et lui montra.  
- Et elle ?

Le prêtre regarda attentivement la photo. Mac décela une lueur dans son regard mais contre toute attente, l'homme d'église nia de nouveau.  
Les deux hommes le remercièrent et prirent congé.

Une fois dans la voiture, les deux hommes échangèrent leurs impressions.  
Flack commença :  
- A mon avis, il n'est pas clair ce curé !  
- Non, et je suis sûr qu'il nous ment. Son regard ne trompe pas : il connaît la première victime.

Flack acquiesça.  
- On y retourne demain matin avec les photos. Avec un peu de chance, on verra plus de monde.  
- Il faudra également ré interroger Lili et lui parler du père Matthews.

Le policier raccompagna Mac en silence, plongé dans ses pensées.  
Une fois arrivé chez lui, il se proposa de passer le prendre le lendemain matin.  
- Merci Don, mais on se rejoint là-bas à 8h. Je vais emmener Stella : elle passera plus facilement auprès des femmes de ce foyer.  
- Ok, à demain Mac !

Le scientifique descendit de voiture et rejoignit son appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 0h30.  
Stella devait dormir.

Il entra donc sans faire de bruit et la vit, endormie, lovée sur le canapé, une couverture sur ses jambes.  
Elle l'avait attendu.  
Le cœur de Mac se gonfla de bonheur... Que c'était bon de l'avoir chez lui... Il éprouva soudain l'envie de voir cette situation s'installer et durer dans le temps...

Il s'approcha doucement et l'observa : couchée sur le flanc, une main sous son visage, ses boucles retombant pêle-mêle sur sa joue, son visage apaisé, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme lent de sa respiration...  
Dieu qu'elle était belle !  
Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder ! Oui, il désirait que cette situation perdure...

Il aimait son rire, il aimait ses yeux couleur émeraude...  
Il aimait la façon si particulière qu'elle avait de le regarder, de l'effleurer...  
Il aimait sa spontanéité...

Une lueur de lucidité le frappa de plein fouet : bon sang, il aimait cette femme ! Il l'aimait tellement fort que c'en était douloureux !  
Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?  
Et s'il s'était déclaré avant, elle n'aurait pas vécu ce drame avec Franky...

Stella....  
Il aimait Stella...

Pris d'une subite impulsion, il leva la main vers son visage, retira délicatement ses belles boucles et lui déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue, tout en lui murmurant bonne nuit.  
La jeune femme soupira de bien-être dans son sommeil.

Mac réajusta la couverture, la monta jusqu'à ses épaules, puis sans bruit, alla se coucher...

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil.... ******

**Chapitre 7.**

Puis, sans bruit, il alla se coucher.

Vers une heure trente, alors qu'il abordait son premier sommeil, il fut réveillé par de petits cris et des gémissements. Reconnaissant la voix de Stella, il se leva de suite et se dirigea vers le salon.  
Elle criait dans son sommeil. Il crut percevoir les mots _Franky _et _Non_, le reste étant inintelligible.

Il se précipita et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il vit qu'elle pleurait et la secoua doucement.  
- Stella... Stella... réveillez-vous... tout va bien...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et eut un brusque mouvement en arrière lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme à côté d'elle. Son regard apeuré se transforma rapidement en soulagement quand elle reconnu Mac.  
Ses larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Mac lui caressa le visage en la rassurant.  
- ça va aller Stella, je suis là... C'est fini. C'était un cauchemar... Je suis là...

Stella plongea dans les bras de Mac, nouant ses mains autour de sa nuque, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.  
Elle sanglota.  
- C'était si réel ! Il me traînait au sol, par les cheveux et m'emmenait dans la salle de bain..  
- C'est fini. Je suis là maintenant, Franky est mort.  
- Oh Mac, j'ai eu si peur ce soir là. J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante... J'ai cru que...  
- Que ?  
- J'ai cru que... je n'allais plus jamais vous revoir !

Mac lui caressait la tête tout en l'écoutant attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de cet événement et cela le chavirait. Comme il le pensait, elle restait fragile sous sa carapace...

Il la berça tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et petit à petit, il sentit son corps se détendre, se décontracter.  
Il attendit quelques minutes puis, tout en la soutenant, l'emmena vers sa chambre.

il la coucha et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.  
Au moment où il allait franchir le seuil pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, il entendit la voix étouffée de Stella.  
- Mac.... Restez...

Mac se retourna hésitant. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu sa requête ou si son imagination lui jouait un tour.  
Elle lui répéta doucement en le fixant, presque suppliante.

Il se glissa sous les draps, à ses cotés. Aussitôt, elle se réfugia contre lui. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras et elle se blottit davantage.  
Peu à peu, sa respiration se régularisa et elle s'endormit.

Mac réfléchissait : jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi perdue, déboussolée. Il avait du mal à reconnaître la Stella qu'il connaissait si bien.  
Il fut heureux de l'avoir invité chez lui...Même s'il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, la présence de la jeune femme ne l'aidant pas. Son parfum lui revenait sans cesse et son propre cœur battait bien trop vite pour trouver le sommeil.

Au petit matin, il entendit la faible sonnerie de son réveil, resté dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire : elle n'avait pas bougé.  
Bon sang qu'il était agréable de se réveiller ainsi, Stella à ses côtés, lovée contre lui !  
La journée ne pouvait mieux commencer !

Habilement, il se dégagea de ses bras et alla s'habiller.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, la jeune femme l'attendait dans la cuisine, un café à la main. Ils se sourirent puis Stella demanda d'un ton mutin :  
- Don nous attend à quelle heure ?

La perspicacité de la scientifique étonna encore une fois Mac.  
- A 8 heures devant le foyer.  
- Ok, je file me préparer.

Elle passa devant Mac puis se retourna brusquement et revint sur ses pas. Elle se planta devant lui.  
- Merci Mac pour cette nuit.

Mac lui offrit un petit sourire timide auquel elle répondit.  
Elle s'avança ensuite, prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle repartait vers la salle de bain quand elle sentit Mac la retenir par le poignet. Il la rapprocha de lui et reprit ses lèvres.  
Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui noua ses mains derrière sa nuque.. Pris par la passion, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble en un langoureux ballet, leurs mains effleuraient le corps de l'autre en de multiples et douces caresses...

A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent et front contre front, laissèrent leurs cœurs s'apaiser.  
- Je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal à vous quitter Détective Taylor...  
- Alors ne me quittez pas Détective Bonasera...

Stella éclata de rire, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Mac et partit se préparer.

A 8 heures, ils rejoignirent Flack devant le foyer.  
Il leur remit les photos des deux victimes et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le bâtiment.  
Stella ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût face à l'odeur nauséabonde. Flack lui fit un clin d'œil :  
- On s'habitue à la longue !

Contrairement à la soirée précédente, le lieu grouillait de monde. Mac repéra le père Matthews au loin.  
- Je m'occupe du prêtre. Dispersez-vous et interrogez le plus de personnes possible.

Il s'approcha du curé qui ne put retenir un soupir en le reconnaissant.  
- Père Matthews, vous avez quelques minutes à me donner ?  
- S'il le faut...

Le prêtre bougon, soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il fixa soudain ses yeux au loin et gloussa de plaisir.  
- Hmmm, je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul, détective !

Mac se retourna et vit ce que fixait admirativement le prêtre : Stella !  
Il attira son attention et lui dit d'une voix rauque de colère :  
- La luxure est un pêché mon père, vous ne devriez pas avoir ce genre d'envie...

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, le regard furieux de Mac contrastant avec les yeux moqueurs du père Matthews...

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil..******

**Chapitre 8.**

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, le regard furieux de Mac contrastant avec les yeux moqueurs du père Matthews...

Le scientifique prit un ton glacial et demanda en montrant la photo de Brenda Sinclair.  
- Vous la reconnaissez ?

Le prêtre fronça les sourcils puis opina.  
- Oui, elle venait souvent ici. Je m'en souviens bien car j'ai dû intervenir pour régler une altercation entre le cuisinier et elle.  
- A quel sujet ?  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
- Ce cuisinier est dans le coin ?  
- Il ne commence pas avant une bonne heure.

Mac nota son nom puis lui remontra la photo de la première victime. Cette fois-ci, le prêtre ne scilla pas et répondit d'un ton ironique.  
- Je ne la connais pas plus qu'hier soir Détective Taylor !

Mac le transperça du regard et le laissa en lui demandant de se tenir disponible pour la police.  
Il alla ensuite questionner les autres pensionnaires.

Notant les derniers éléments appris dans son carnet, Flack entendit le prêtre aborder Stella de façon peu singulière. Il tendit l'oreille.  
- Bonjour beauté ! Je suis le père Matthews. On ne se connaît pas je crois...

De suite, Stella détesta le personnage. Une aversion monta en elle : certaines de ses manières lui rappelaient cruellement celles de Franky. Elle prit sur elle pour être cordiale, malgré la lueur de danger qu'elle pressentait.  
- Détective Bonasera. Mon collègue vous a déjà parlé je pense.

Le prêtre hocha la tête doucement tout en la détaillant des pieds à la tête, sans cacher son appréciation.  
Sentant le mal-être de Stella, Flack intervint et s'interposa entre eux.  
- Stella, on rejoint Mac pour faire le point.

Heureuse de se débarrasser du prêtre, elle suivit le policier sans rechigner.  
Elle sentit le regard de l'homme d'église posé sur elle et elle se retourna brusquement. Elle se figea en croisant ses yeux : une lueur diabolique y brillait, lueur qui disparut presque aussitôt.  
Certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé, son mal-être augmenta. Elle eut soudain une grosse envie de fuir ces lieux infâmes.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de Mac, celui-ci perçut de suite l'embarras de la jeune femme.  
- Stella, ça va ? Vous êtes toute pâle !  
- ça va mais ce prêtre me met mal à l'aise... Il ne se comporte pas comme un homme de foi..  
- Il m'a donné la même impression. Flack, il va falloir le surveiller de très près. Retournons au labo.

Une fois dans la voiture, Stella se décontracta. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier et ferma les yeux.  
- Ce prêtre m'a fichu la chair de poule. Il a une de ces façons de regarder les femmes !

Elle frissonna malgré elle. Elle s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible. Ce ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Mac lui prit la main et la garda quelques temps, ne conduisant que de l'autre.

Une fois arrivés, il posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Stella et ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée.  
- Je vais me renseigner sur ce prêtre peu conforme.

Après un long regard, chacun alla travailler. Stella rejoignit Hawkes au labo.  
- Tu bosses sur quoi ?  
- le pantalon de la deuxième victime.  
- je vais t'aider.

Elle prit la culotte et commença à l'observer.  
Elle sentit que Hawkes lui lançait sans arrêt de petits regards furtifs.  
A bout de patience, elle posa brutalement le vêtement sur la table et toisa la médecin.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien... Tu as l'air épuisée, c'est tout..  
- Non, c'est bon..  
- Tu dors bien la nuit ? ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de vivre dans cet appartement avec tous ces souvenirs qui s'en rapportent.  
- Je n'habite plus dans mon appartement.

Elle retourna à son vêtement, montrant ainsi que la discussion était close.  
Mais après quelques minutes de mutisme, le médecin ré attaqua.  
- Tu vis où ?  
- Chez... un ami.

Stella soupira, laissa le vêtement et partit brutalement avant de craquer et de s'en prendre à Hawkes.  
Elle ne supportait plus ces regards de compassion, ces questions sur sa vie privée.  
Elle avait envie de hurler, de taper, de se défouler, de les envoyer promener !

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, s'assit sur le banc et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.  
Elle profita du calme ambiant pour se ressourcer et réfléchir.  
Hawkes était gentil... C'est elle qui n'allait pas bien en fait. Tout la redirigeait vers Franky.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à le soustraire de ses pensées.  
Elle inspira longuement.

Elle devait se concentrer. Le travail ne pouvait que l'aider. Elle était assez forte pour y arriver, elle ne devait plus se laisser aller.  
Si seulement ses collègues arrêtaient de la choyer ainsi !

Elle sentit soudain des bras l'envelopper et une tête se nicher dans son cou.  
Elle reconnut le parfum. Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille de toutes façons...  
Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et se laissa alla. L'étreinte se resserra...

Puis une voix chaude lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille :  
- Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

Elle secoua la tête et ne répondit pas, trop obnubilée par ce "tu" si familier, si intime qu'elle venait d'entendre... Instinctivement, elle se sentit mieux, une montée soudaine d'adrénaline l'aidant.  
Elle se releva et se retourna vers Mac.  
- Comment tu m'as retrouvée ?  
- Hawkes. Je venais te chercher pour aller voir Sid et il m'a expliqué pourquoi tu étais partie. il est désolée de t'avoir posé toutes ces questions, mais il s'inquiétait tu sais..  
- Je sais Mac, je sais...  
- Je lui ai expliqué que tu vivais chez moi le temps de récupérer. Il te laissera tranquille.

Stella regarda Mac, étonnée. La nouvelle allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans le labo mais il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, bien au contraire.

Elle eut soudain envie de sentir sa bouche conte la sienne encore une fois, comme ce matin...  
Ce désir la tint si fort qu'elle en rougit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle observait les lèvres de Mac avec intérêt et elle vira rouge pivoine quand elle réalisa.  
Son embarras s'accrut davantage encore lorsqu'elle vit Mac sourire.

Devinant ses tumultueuses pensées, il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna ce baiser tant espéré..  
Puis il lui demanda taquin :  
- Tu te sens mieux ?

Elle opina rouge de plaisir.  
- Très bien car Sid nous attend. Il a une énorme information à nous donner selon ses dires !

Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la morgue.

**TBC...**

_**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert si ma fic vous plait (ou vous plait pas ! lol)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 9.**

Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la morgue.  
Sid les attendait avec impatience. Il les emmena aussitôt vers le corps de Brenda Sinclair.

Amusée par son comportement, Stella le pressa d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
Sid prit un air pompeux :  
- La seconde victime présente les mêmes symptômes que la première : visage tuméfié par de petites mains et carotide écrasée, cause du décès. Mais celle-ci n'était plus vierge bien sûr.  
- Elle a été violée ?  
- C'est difficile à dire vu son métier. Elle a sûrement eu plusieurs rapports dans la soirée mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai retrouvé un poil pubien dans les siens, qui ne lui appartient pas.

Sid tendit le pot dans lequel se trouvait le poil à Mac qui l'observa à travers le couvercle-loupe.  
- Mmh... Il a encore sa racine, on va pouvoir faire une recherche ADN je pense.

Stella se rapprocha de lui pour regarder elle aussi le pot. Son visage se trouvait tellement proche de celui de Mac que ce dernier en perdit contenance. Les effluves de parfum de la jeune femme l'envahirent complètement et il se sentit partir dans un monde de pensées aussi lubriques les unes que les autres.

Imperturbable et inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez son partenaire, Stella commentait le poil pubien.  
- Il a encore son bulbe. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques heures, on aura un suspect ! Quoi d'autre Sid ?

Elle reprit sa position initiale et son mouvement ramena Mac à la réalité. Il croisa le regard amusé du médecin-légiste qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de cette scène.  
Sid reprit la parole après s'être raclé la gorge.  
- Ce n'est pas tout ! Et c'est là que ma fabuleuse information sort de mon chapeau !  
- Sid... Crachez le morceau !  
- Et bien les analyses de sang montrent des gênes communs avec la première victime.  
- Quoi ! il y a un lien de parenté ?  
- Exact ! Brenda Sinclair est la mère de Lisa Morgan, la première victime !

Un silence suivit cette annonce-choc, chacun assimilant la nouvelle.  
Cette enquête devenait surprenante mais également très intéressante.  
Stella fut la première à réagir. Elle prit le pot contenant le poil pubien puis salua les deux hommes d'un ton enjoué.  
- Messieurs, je vous ramène un nom !

Sid attendit qu'elle disparaisse pour se tourner vers Mac, un sourire de connivence.  
- Vous allez lui avouer vos sentiments un de ces jours ?  
- Mes... sentiments ? Mais non.. je..  
- Voyons Mac ! Je suis un vieux singe, on ne m'apprend plus les grimaces ! Vous la regardez comme moi je regarde ma femme depuis trente ans !

Mac lui sourit et ne chercha pas à nier. Il connaissait Sid depuis longtemps et avait pleine confiance en lui et en sa discrétion.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit prête à les entendre...Je ne veux pas la brusquer..

Sid lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui parla comme un père parlerait à son fils.  
- Mac... Elle a toujours été prête... J'ai un certain don pour observer, ne l'oubliez pas !

Mac opina doucement et sortit de la morgue le cœur léger.  
Pendant ce temps, Stella prenait place au labo pour analyser la découverte de Sid.  
Elle enfila sa blouse et ses gants et sortit le poil à l'aide d'une pince.

Hawkes la regardait travailler de loin, ne sachant s'il devait aller s'excuser ou pas.  
Après moult tergiversations, il choisit la franchise et s'approcha d'elle.  
- Stella, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras.

La jeune femme lui offrit un grand sourire de réconfort :  
- Ce n'est pas grave Sheldon, j'ai moi-même tendance à réagir au quart de tour ces temps-ci.

Soulagé, le médecin se pencha vers sa découverte intrigué.  
- Un poil ?  
- Oui, poil pubien retrouvé sur la seconde victime. Le bulbe est intact. Dans quelques instants, nous auront l'identité de son propriétaire..

Les deux scientifiques se penchèrent impatients sur l'écran de l'ordinateur quand soudain, les lettes _Match Found_ clignotèrent, arrachant un cri de joie à Stella.

Une image s'afficha progressivement, Hawkes l'imprima.  
- Brett Jawlins...

Stella lui arracha la feuille des mains, rose de plaisir ! Impulsive, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du médecin et partit en criant qu'ils pouvaient enfin le coincer !

Elle arriva dans le bureau de Mac et le trouva à son ordinateur. Il lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.  
Elle s'approcha et se pencha sur lui pour regarder ses recherches sur l'affaire à l'écran.

Mac ressentit une nouvelle fois encore ce trouble, ces émotions qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois que la jeune femme l'effleurait.  
Il souffla et murmura.  
- Stella arrête ça...  
- Arrêter quoi ?  
- Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer quand tu es si près.

Elle haussa un sourcil, le sourire moqueur.  
Elle se rapprocha davantage et lui chuchota, tentatrice :  
- Et comme ça, c'est pire ?

Mac déglutit difficilement et supplia presque :  
- Stella...

La jeune femme éclata de rire et s'éloigna.  
- J'ai trouvé à qui appartient le poil pubien.

Mac retrouva aussitôt son intérêt et rejoignit Stella sur le canapé.  
- On le connaît ?  
- Brett Jawlins.

Mac fit un moue sceptique mais son visage s'éclaira quand Stella lui mit la photo sous les yeux :  
- Père Matthews... Tiens donc...

**  
****TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 10.**

Mac fit une moue sceptique mais son visage s'éclaira quand Stella lui mit la photo sous les yeux.  
- Père Matthews... Tiens donc...

Stella le laissa digérer la nouvelle quelques instants puis ajouta d'un ton plutôt fier.  
- Et ce n'est pas tout !  
- Stella... Ne fais pas ton Sid..

La jeune femme éclata de rire et se lança :  
- Le père Matthews est également le père de Lisa Morgan !  
- Quoi ?

Mac n'en revenait pas ! Il se doutait que le prêtre connaissait la première victime mais pas à ce point !  
- Il aurait donc tué sa maîtresse et sa fille... ça n'a aucun sens !  
- Sauf que.. Ce secret découvert, l'Eglise l'aurait immédiatement banni. Il perdait non seulement sa seule source de revenu mais aussi le foyer.  
- Il est temps de convoquer cet homme dans nos bureaux !  
- Et je veux être là quand tu l'interrogeras !

Mac la regarda sceptique. Il grimaça d'incertitude.  
- Je ne sais pas. Il t'a pas mal chamboulée la dernière fois.  
- Je peux le faire Mac ! Et puis...Tu seras là... Je ne risque rien...

Tout en argumentant, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Mac et la caressa avec le pouce.. Il croisa ses grands yeux émeraude et ne put que capituler, à contre cœur.

Flack déboula dans le bureau, rompant brusquement leur aparté.  
Stella lâcha rapidement la main de Mac et regarda le policier.  
- Mac ! Hey Stella .... J'ai trouvé le cuisinier. Robert Chase. Un vrai rustre cet homme là ! Et vue la largeur de ses mains, il ne peut pas être notre meurtrier. Mais bon, il peut avoir des infos à nous donner. Et vous ? Du nouveau ?

Stella lui communiqua les dernières découvertes sur le prêtre tandis que Mac envoyait deux policiers à sa recherche.  
Flack sourit.  
- Et bien, cette histoire se révèle finalement... Mac, vous venez avec moi voir le cuisiner ?

Ils partirent tous les trois vers la salle d'interrogatoire, Stella voulant observer l'entretien derrière la vitre.  
Mac la regarda soupçonneux. Il avait dans l'idée qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas rater l'arrivée du prêtre. il essaya de la sonder mais son regard fuyant ne fit que renforcer sa théorie. Elle en faisait une histoire personnelle, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il suivit Flack et s'installa face au cuisinier.  
Il laissa le policier débuter l'interrogatoire.

De son côté, Stella les observait, ou du moins, elle fixait Mac. Il l'avait percée à jour, elle le savait. Il devinait tout.  
Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas rater l'interrogatoire du prêtre. Son aversion pour lui était telle qu'elle souhaitait le voir s'enfoncer, perdre de sa superbe.

Une question de Flack la ramena à l'entretien.  
- Le père Matthews avait une relation avec Brenda Sinclair, vous le saviez ?

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules en ricanant  
- Le foyer l'aidait à se taper toutes les paires de seins qui passaient à ses côtés...

Flack ironisa :  
- C'est joliment dit, bravo ! Tout en délicatesse.. Et sa fille vous la connaissiez ?

Il lui tendit une photo de la première victime.  
- Sa fille ? A qui ? Au père Matthews ?  
- Ouaip ! Et c'était celle de Brenda aussi.

Le cuisinier resta bouche bée devant cette révélation. Sa surprise n'était pas feinte. Il se reprit assez vite et continua :  
- Je l'ai vue une fois y'a pas longtemps. Elle cherchait Brenda. Leur fille !!! Et ben, c'est Lili qui va pas être contente !  
- Lili ?  
- Ouais la copine de Brenda. Elle est à moitié cinglée cette fille ! Elle s'est mis en tête d'épouser le père Matthews ! Comme si on pouvait se marier avec un prêtre !!

Mac et Flack se regardèrent, échangeant ainsi leurs pensées.  
Mac prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.  
- Monsieur Chase, nous autorisez-vous à prendre vos empreintes ?  
- Ben ouais ! J'ai rien à me reprocher moi, j'ai rien fait !

Stella entra alors dans la pièce avec un plat rempli de pâte molle.  
Elle le déposa devant le cuisinier.  
- Donnez un coup de poing dans ce plat.

Le cuisinier s'exécuta et marqua l'empreinte de ses doigts. Aussitôt Stella les compara avec les photos des bleus des visages des jeunes femmes. Puis elle releva les yeux sur Mac et nia la correspondance d'un mouvement de tête.

Les trois policiers sortirent échanger leurs impressions.  
Une voix criarde les interrompit très vite.  
- Ah ben si on m'avait dit que je viendrais voir la belle flickette, je me serai davantage parfumé !

Stella se raidit malgré elle et fit face au père Matthews. Elle regarda les deux agents l'emmener en salle 2 puis se retourna vers ses collègues.  
- J'ai changé d'avis. Allez-y tous les deux, je reste là.

Flack s'avança en salle 2 tandis que Mac traînait derrière lui.  
Il caressa furtivement le bras de Stella et lui murmura :  
- Très bonne décision.

Son visage se ferma quand il prit place devant le prêtre. Ce dernier fanfaronna.  
- Où est la jolie Détective ? Moi qui pensais passer un bon moment avec elle... Je suis sure qu'elle est bonne.. Je le vois, je le sens, elle aime le sexe...

Mac inspira discrètement, prenant sur lui pour ignorer ces provocations et ne pas lui mettre son poing en pleine face. Il décida d'attaquer directement l'homme d'Eglise pour le déstabiliser.  
Il prit une voix glaciale.  
- Alors, Brett Jawlins, prêt à répondre à quelques questions ?

Il vit le prêtre blanchir à l'évocation de son vrai nom. Il disposa les photos de Lisa et de sa mère sous ses yeux et ré attaqua :  
- On a trouvé un de vos poils pubiens sur Brenda Sinclair. Les recherches ADN sur ce poil ont permis de découvrir votre véritable identité ainsi que votre présence sur les lieux du second crime. La recherche ADN a également permis d'établir un lien de parenté entre la première victime et vous. Il s'agit de votre fille que vous n'aviez, soi-disant, jamais vu auparavant.  
Alors dîtes-moi, _mon père_, pourquoi avez-vous tué votre fille et votre maîtresse ? Elles menaçaient de dévoiler votre secret peut-être ?

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 11.**

- Alors dîtes-moi, mon père, pourquoi avez-vous tué votre fille et votre maîtresse ? Elles menaçaient de dévoiler votre secret peut-être ?

Durant toute la tirade de Mac, le prêtre Matthews avait blanchi, écoutant sans mot dire. Puis il se mit à hurler :  
- Ce n'est pas moi ! Vous entendez ! Ce n'est pas moi !  
- Nous sommes prêts à écouter votre version des faits.

Le prêtre fixa d'un oeil noir Mac qui le lui rendit immédiatement. La tension était telle entre les deux hommes que Flack faillit intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Mais le prêtre éloigna son regard et le porta vers le plafond.  
Puis d'une voix lente et morne, il commença son récit.  
- J'ai connu Brenda Sinclair, il y a 19 ans. De suite, elle m'attiré. Oui je sais, le sacerdoce, mes vœux, tout ça mais bon... Goûter de la bonne chair tendre ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des pensées pour Dieu !

Il chercha du regard l'approbation des deux hommes en face de lui mais ne rencontra que des visages froids et durs. Il haussa les épaules et continua :  
- On a tout de suite couché ensemble. Un prêtre, ça l'a drôlement excitée ! ça les excite toutes je crois...

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ce qui provoqua un profond dégoût de Flack. D'une voix glaciale, il le remit dans l'enquête en cours.  
- Abrégez et venons-en à la nuit du crime. Pourquoi avons-nous retrouvé un de vos poils pubiens sur Brenda Sinclair, victime numéro deux ?  
- Bon on avait couché ensemble ! Après ses passes, elle venait me voir. Avec moi, c'était autre chose... C'est autre chose... Elles jouissent tellement fort qu'elles...  
- Et Lisa Morgan ?

Le prêtre regarda Mac d'un air mauvais, n'appréciant pas d'être coupé dans la narration de ses exploits sexuels.  
- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'était fait avorter. Elle m'avait menti la salope ! Elle a accouché et donné le bébé. La gamine nous a retrouvés la semaine dernière !  
- Et vous les avez tuées car votre secret allait être dévoilé !  
- Non je ne les ai pas tuées bon dieu ! Pourquoi je les aurai tuées alors que j'aurai pu en sauter deux pour le prix d'une ?

Mac se releva brutalement et le prêtre ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de placer instinctivement son bras devant le visage pour se protéger.  
L'ignorant, Mac se dirigea vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la pâte molle.  
- Mettez votre poing la-dedans !

La voix était si dure que le prêtre ne se fit pas prier. Mac emmena de suite l'emprunte à Stella et attendit ses observations.  
Il vit ses épaules s'affaisser et déçue, elle déclara :  
- Ce n'est pas lui Mac...

Mac retourna en salle d'interrogatoire, fit un léger signe négatif en direction de Flack. Puis il prit le bras du prêtre et l'emmena hors de la salle.  
- Vous êtes libre, espèce d'enfoiré !

Le père Matthews ricana et retrouva aussitôt de sa superbe et de son arrogance. Il sortit la tête haute.  
Fier de lui, il profita du dos tourné de Stella pour lui pincer les fesses en passant.  
La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lui prit le bras et le tordit violemment vers l'arrière, lui déboîtant l'épaule dans un hurlement de douleur.  
Il fléchit et tomba à genou. Maintenant son bras en arrière, Stella se pencha vers lui.  
- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me toucher !

Elle accentua sa prise, provoquant un second cri de douleur.  
Une voix plus féminine se fit entendre. Une femme furieuse entra en trombe, se rua sur Stella et lui décrocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.  
- Touche pas au père Matthews salope !

Stella déséquilibrée, tomba en arrière tandis que Mac et Flack maîtrisaient la femme folle furieuse.  
Le prêtre en profita pour se relever tant bien que mal, en se massant l'épaule et hurla avant de partir :  
- Vous allez me le payer !

Flack emmena la femme au poste et ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser :  
- Allez Lili, un peu de frais vous fera du bien.. Nos cellules ont l'air climatisé ! Enfin presque...

Il fut suivi des deux policiers.  
Une fois tout ce monde parti, Mac se retourna vers Stella, toujours au sol, l'aida à se relever et l'emmena dans son bureau.  
Il l'installa sur le canapé et repartit.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de la glace. Il ferma la porte de son bureau ainsi que les stores, mit la glace sur le menton bien rouge de Stella.  
Cette dernière grimaçant, réussit à marmonner malgré la douleur :  
- J'ai le chic pour n'attirer que les cinglés, c'est pas possible !

Mac sourit et demanda doucement :  
- Et moi, je suis cinglé ?  
- Toi ? Non !! Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je suis attirée par toi...

Stella n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser ! Ses yeux se mirent à briller de plaisir et ôtant la glace, elle se rapprocha de Mac, sans quitter son regard.  
- ça tombe bien, moi aussi je suis attirée par toi....

Ils se regardèrent intensément un long moment, leurs corps frissonnant puis Mac l'embrassa tendrement...  
Il inspira soudain et se lança :  
- Stella, je t'...

Un frappé à la porte les fit sursauter tous les deux. Mac se recula brusquement tandis que Hawkes entrait tout énervé.  
- J'ai quelque chose !

Il stoppa son élan en voyant Stella, la glace sur le menton.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?  
- Une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai.

Le ton de Stella était sec. Elle en voulait à Hawkes d'être intervenu au moment où Mac allait se déclarer.  
Elle était certaine qu'il était sur le point de lui avouer son amour, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux..  
Et Hawkes avait tout gâché !

Elle regarda d'un air maussade le médecin, attendant sa grande nouvelle.  
_Elle a intérêt à être excellente_, pensa-t-elle furieuse.

**TBC ...**

**_Rosine : merci beaucoup pour tes messages ! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 12.**

Elle regarda d'un air maussade le médecin, attendant sa grande nouvelle.  
_Elle a intérêt à être excellente,_ pensa-t-elle furieuse.

Hawkes, excité par sa découverte, ne remarqua pas son air contrarié.  
- J'ai analysé les vêtements de la première victime et devinez ce que j'ai trouvé sous la boucle de la ceinture ? Un emprunte de pouce ! Et référencée dans nos fichiers ! Il s'agit de Linda Carter, surnommée Lili dans les milieux de la prostitution.  
- On tient notre coupable ! Enfin ! Stella, vous allez au poste l'interroger avec Hawkes.

Stella regarda, étonnée, Mac. Il la virait de son bureau, elle ne rêvait pas !  
- Mac, je préférerais...  
- Non, Stella, vous allez avec Hawkes. Moi, je m'occupe du Père Matthews.

Mac regarda sans ciller la jeune femme et lut de la déception dans ses yeux, déception très vite remplacée par de la colère.  
Elle toisa Mac, lança de nouveaux éclairs puis elle se retourna et partit sans dire un mot.  
Hawkes la rattrapa dans le couloir et ensemble, ils allèrent au poste de police.

Lili se tenait tranquille en salle d'interrogatoire mais lorsqu'elle vit Stella entrer, elle se leva et hurla brusquement qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette femme dans la même pièce qu'elle.  
Hawkes la calma et la força à s'asseoir, une main ferme sur l'épaule.

Stella commença d'une voix sèche, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne se laissait pas intimider.  
- Lili, on a vos empruntes sur le ceinturon de la première victime. Je suis sûre que vos poings correspondent aux marques sur les visages des victimes Brenda Sinclair et Lisa Morgan. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?  
- Cette salope avait eu une fille avec le père Matthews ! Et la gamine voulait tout révéler. Il fallait que je le protège.  
- Vous les avez donc tuées en simulant une scène de viol pour ne pas qu'une femme soit soupçonnée de meurtre ?  
- Il est à moi !

Elle pointa le doigt vers Stella en hurlant de nouveau :  
- Et vous ne l'aurez pas non plus !

Les deux scientifiques se levèrent et sortirent de la salle.  
Hawkes fit une moue amusée.  
- Elle est folle ! A mon avis les empreintes de poing vont correspondre.  
- Oui, et un petit tour à l'hôpital psychiatrique s'impose avant la prison !

Ils allèrent voir Flack pour le tenir au courant des derniers événements et partirent du poste.  
Une fois sur le trottoir, Stella regarda sa montre :  
- Il est 17h. Sheldon, tu peux me ramener chez Mac ? L'enquête est terminée et je vais enfin avoir du temps pour rechercher un appartement.  
- Pas de problème, je retournerai au labo après et mettrai Mac au courant.

Mac raccrocha son téléphone en un soupir. il n'avait fait que son devoir mais son instinct lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.  
- Mac ? Enquête terminée. Lili est bien la meurtrière de Lisa Morgan et Brenda Sinclair. Elle a avoué, les empruntes concordent.  
- Bien joué Hawkes ! Où est Stella ?  
- Je l'ai raccompagnée chez vous. Elle voulait profiter de son temps libre pour trouver un nouvel appartement.  
- Merci Hawkes, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Le médecin parti, Mac prit place sur son canapé pour réfléchir.  
Stella voulait partir...  
Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer un peu plus tôt mais juste la remettre dans l'enquête.  
Il avait senti sa frustration quand Hawkes les avait interrompus. Et il l'avait éloignée, préférant remettre à plus tard sa déclaration, quand ils seraient seuls à la maison tranquille.

Il eut soudain envie de la voir pour s'expliquer. Elle ne devait pas partir, pas maintenant...  
Il fila voir son superviseur afin de l'informer de l'enquête et de clore l'affaire.

Stella reposa le journal des petites annonces sur la table basse et alla préparer à manger.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à faire son choix. Peut-être le manque de motivation... Elle se sentait si bien ici, elle ne voulait pas en partir... Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer auprès de Mac.

Toute à ses pensées, elle s'affairait dans la cuisine et n'entendit pas Mac rentrer.  
Elle sursauta au son de sa voix.  
- Stella ?  
- Mac ! Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est bientôt prêt...  
- Tu n'es plus en colère ? Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.  
- Je sais, tu voulais me remettre dans l'affaire. Je l'ai compris Mac... Après, mais je l'ai compris. Hawkes t'as mis au courant pour Lili ?  
- Oui... Affaire classée.

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger.  
- Et toi ? Le prêtre ? ça a donné quoi ?  
- J'ai téléphoné au diocèse. Il va probablement être démis de ses fonctions.

Mac s'arrêta et grimaça. Sentant son malaise, Stella le fixa :  
- Mac... A quoi tu penses ?  
- J'ai le sentiment qu'on en a pas terminé avec lui...

Il vit une lueur de crainte traverser les yeux de Stella et posa de suite sa main sur la sienne.  
Tous deux restèrent sans parler, regardant leurs doigts s'entremêler.  
Puis chacun prononça le prénom de l'autre au même moment. Stella fit signe à Mac de continuer.  
- Tu... Hawkes m'a dit que tu te cherchais un nouvel appartement ?

Stella hocha doucement la tête, incertaine.  
- Et.... Tu as trouvé ?

Elle nia d'un mouvement de tête.  
Soulagé, Mac la fixa intensément, puis resserrant sa prise sur sa main, il murmura :  
- Stella... Reste avec moi...

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 13.**

- Stella.... Reste avec moi...

En une fraction de seconde, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.  
- Ok.  
- Ok ?  
- Ok..

Mac se leva soudain de table, entraînant Stella dans son élan. Il la serra dans ses bras et se plongea dans ses yeux brillants.  
- Je suis heureux...

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre..  
Doucement, Stella entrouvrit les lèvres, l'invitant à aller plus loin.  
Il prit alors entièrement possession de sa bouche et y glissa la langue. Il rencontra celle de Stella et de suite, elles se cherchèrent, se titillèrent avec passion.

Stella gémit dans la bouche de Mac tout en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, tandis que celle de Mac parcouraient le bas de son dos. Elles s'immiscèrent progressivement sous le t-shirt et effleurèrent la peau si douce jusqu'à la frontière du soutien-gorge.  
Stella frissonna en sentant les mains de Mac sur sa peau, son désir décuplant au fil des secondes.  
Une douce chaleur envahit son corps et elle descendit ses mains vers le torse de Mac : elle entreprit d'ouvrir chaque bouton tout en insérant un peu plus ses mains sur sa peau.

Elle abandonna la chemise, le temps de laisser Mac lui enlever son t-shirt puis elle termina sa tâche : la chemise rejoignit le t-shirt au sol.  
Torses nus, les scientifiques se collèrent l'un à l'autre, savourant le contact et reprirent leurs fiévreux baisers.  
Leurs mains, toujours actives, découvraient ici et là, chaque parcelle de peau inconnue. Puis les doigts de Mac se firent plus audacieux et s'attaquèrent au pantalon de Stella.

En sous-vêtements devant lui, elle remarqua aussitôt le regard admirateur de l'homme.  
D'une voix rauque de désir, il murmura :  
- Magnifique... Tu es magnifique !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, goûtant sa peau, humant ce parfum qu'elle aimait tant.  
Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, ôta son pantalon et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il s'empressa dès lors de parcourir le moindre morceau de cette peau au grain si parfait...  
Caresses, baisers, frôlements...

Stella soupirait de plaisir, rendant à son partenaire tout le bien-être qu'il lui prodiguait.  
Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et prit dans sa bouche un des tétons dévoilés, tout en caressant l'autre sein, se délectant des gémissements de sa compagne.  
Puis il descendit vers son ventre et enleva le dernier rempart à sa féminité.

Il ôta lui-même son boxer et replongea sur Stella. Il reprit sa bouche avec passion.  
Elle se laissa complètement aller, en toute confiance...  
Elle se laissa porter par tout l'amour que lui octroya cet homme...  
Lui se laissa submerger par la tendresse et la douceur de la jeune femme.

Ils ne firent plus qu'un.  
Et ensemble ils atteignirent en un seul élan le paroxysme du plaisir, en un seul cri, qui les transporta tous deux dans les limbes du plaisir.

Mac se laissa retomber sur le côté et Stella vint immédiatement se lover dans ses bras.  
Ils restèrent sans parler, laissant leurs respirations reprendre un rythme normal.  
Stella s'amusa à tracer machinalement de petits cercles sur le torse de son amant, tout en réfléchissant.  
Elle se sentait bien, terriblement bien. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant un tel sentiment de bonheur, de plénitude...  
- Stella ?

Elle se redressa sur un coude pour regarder Mac.  
- Stella... Je t'aime...

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Mac.

Apaisés, heureux, amoureux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Il resta là, dehors, à observer la lumière... Elle s'éteignit tard dans la nuit..  
Il l'avait suivi jusque chez lui. C'était donc ici qu'il habitait... Pas mal...

Il s'était approché de la porte et avait attendu qu'une résidente sorte pour entrer à son tour.  
Il avait cherché sa boite aux lettres : **Mac Taylor. 3ème étage. Appt 31.**

Il était monté jusqu'à son appartement pour repérer les lieux... Il avait posé son oreille contre la porte et avait écouté : il n'était pas seul, un rire féminin raisonnait...  
Il eut un rictus mauvais.  
Il avait eu la réponse qu'il était venu chercher.  
Il était redescendu et l'avait attendu toute la nuit.

Il était maintenant 8h, et caché derrière un arbre, il patientait.  
Enfin, il les vit : ils sortirent de l'immeuble, bras dessus-bras dessous, riants et se regardant amoureusement.  
Il en eut la nausée. Un flux de bile remonta à sa gorge.  
Cet enfoiré se tapait la jolie flickette !

Il le vit ouvrir la portière et échanger un long baiser avec la belle rousse.  
Puis il s'installa au volant et ils partirent tous les deux.

Toujours caché derrière son arbre, il gloussa. Il avait sa réponse.  
Il savait comment rendre la vie de Mac Taylor douloureuse....

Et peut-être que lui-même pourrait aussi en profiter... Qui sait ?

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 14.**

Toujours caché derrière son arbre, il gloussa. Il avait sa réponse.  
Il savait comment rendre la vie de Mac Taylor douloureuse....  
Et peut-être que lui-même pourrait aussi en profiter... Qui sait ?

Mac et Stella marchaient ensemble dans le couloir jusqu'à leurs bureaux respectifs lorsqu'ils croisèrent Hawkes en chemin. Il les salua et regarda Stella :  
- Alors ? Ta recherche d'appartement hier soir ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Je cherche, je cherche....

Stella s'apprêtait à partir pour écourter la conversation mais le médecin la retint par le bras.  
- Attends, j'ai une adresse pour toi ! Une amie qui déménage. Il est super et il va te plaire c'est sûr ! Il est très bien situé et le quartier n'est pas mal...

Stella prit, en le remerciant, le papier qu'il lui tendait. Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour se retourner vers Mac , jouant avec le papier entre ses doigts, sous son nez, l'œil rusé.  
Il lui arracha des mains et se pencha vers elle. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :  
- Je vais le mettre à la poubelle pour toi...

Il partit dans son bureau, laissant Stella le sourire aux lèvres.  
De toute la matinée, il resta cloîtré dans son bureau à faire de l'administratif. Il détestait cela et vers midi, il put enfin souffler devant le travail accompli.  
Son répit fut de courte durée quand il vit le facteur entrer, une pile énorme de courrier dans les mains.  
Il s'adossa à sa chaise et soupira.

Il prit la pile de courrier et commença sans grande conviction à le trier.  
De suite, il vit une enveloppe marron qui ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Seuls son prénom et son nom étaient marqués au centre. Pas d'adresse. Pas d'oblitération. Rien.  
Son cœur s'accéléra. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Ce genre d'enveloppe ne présageait rien de bon !

Levant les yeux à la recherche de gants, il vit Danny passer dans le couloir. Il se leva d'un coup et hurla :  
- Danny ! Cours après le facteur et ramène-le ! dépêche toi !

Sans chercher à comprendre, Danny partit sur les chapeaux de roues.  
Pendant ce temps, Mac avait enfilé des gants et ouvrait doucement l'enveloppe, essayant de ne pas trop l'abîmer au cas où des indices s'y trouveraient.  
Il en sortit une photo et pâlit....  
- Nom de dieu... murmura-t-il.

Blanc comme un linge, il accueillit froidement le jeune facteur, rattrapé par un Danny devenu tout rouge par sa course.  
- Pourquoi et comment cette enveloppe s'est-elle retrouvée dans le courrier ?

Mal à l'aise et apeuré par le ton froid de Mac, le facteur balbutia :  
- Je... J'en sais rien Monsieur.  
- Est-ce que votre courrier se trouve sans surveillance à un moment donné ?  
- Heu.... Je laisse le chariot dans le couloir le temps de distribuer le courrier dans les bureaux... Mais ça ne prend même pas cinq secondes !  
- Et vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté discuter dans l'un de ces bureaux ?  
- Non !  
- Même pas avec la petite secrétaire stagiaire du deuxième ?

L'intervention de Danny fit rougir le facteur qui se tritura nerveusement les mains.  
- Heu... Oui... Peut-être un peu oui...

Lorsque Mac lui fit signe de partir, il ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Danny se retourna vers Mac.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Va chercher toute l'équipe. Je veux tout le monde en salle de réunion dans cinq minutes !

Le ton de Mac ne demandant aucune protestation, Danny sortit immédiatement à la recherche de ses coéquipiers.  
Mac regarda une nouvelle fois la photographie et serra les dents. _L'enfoiré ! Il était là, dans nos locaux.._  
Il prit l'enveloppe, un dossier et partit en salle de réunion où son équipe au complet l'attendait.

Danny avait fait vite ! Tous le regardaient, attendant patiemment ses instructions.  
Tous sauf une : Stella que le stress envahissait rapidement. Elle avait tout de suite capté son air sombre en entrant dans la pièce et le coup d'œil qu'il lui avait jeté ne présageait rien de bon !  
Ils s'assirent devant lui et l'écoutèrent attentivement.

Il expliqua d'abord l'affaire des deux victimes de Lili sur lesquelles Sheldon, Stella et lui avaient travaillé.  
Stella devina de suite où il voulait en venir : les représailles du Père Matthews commençaient...  
La mauvaise intuition de Mac s'était révélée exacte.

Ce dernier continuait son discours d'une voix ferme :  
-Ne voulant pas laisser un prêtre aux mœurs douteuses à l'éthique catholique, j'ai téléphoné au diocèse hier soir. Le père Matthews, de son vrai nom, Brett Jawlins, a été aussitôt révoqué dans ses fonctions. J'en ai eu la confirmation ce matin. C'est un être malsain qui considèrent les femmes comme ses choses, ses objets. Ce midi, j'ai reçu cette enveloppe avec cette photo à l'intérieur. Je suis sûr qu'il en est l'auteur.

Il la montra à son assemblée qui la regarda avec stupeur. Seule Stella perça l'atmosphère lourde d'un petit cri mais elle posa immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche pour se contrôler.

Un silence de plomb flottait dans l'air, les autres coéquipiers fixant l'image ébahis.  
On pouvait y voir une femme pendue au milieu d'une pièce, qui semblait être une chambre. Son visage avait été découpé et remplacé par celui de Stella.  
Mac retourna doucement l'image pour que les autres puissent lire les quelques mots inscrits : **_La prochaine fois..._**

Mac reprit la parole mais sa voix étant enrouée, il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois.  
- Le Père Matthews, comme je le craignais, cherche donc à se venger de moi.

Lindsay fronça les sourcils :  
- Mais, je ne comprends pas, si ce prêtre vous juge responsable de la perte de sa prêtrise, pourquoi s'en prendre à Stella ? Il devrait s'en prendre à vous !

Mac croisa le regard de Stella avant de répondre :  
- Il a eut affaire avec Stella qui l'a humilié devant les policiers en le maintenant au sol. Et puis, on travaillait tous les deux sur ces meurtres... bref ! Faites des recherches ! Je veux savoir où se situe cette scène de crime, où la photo a été prise et quand ! Qui est cette jeune femme ? Observez à la loupe, prélevez des empruntes. Tout le monde s'y met ! Briefez Adam pour qu'il vous aide également. C'est notre priorité à tous !

Et tandis que les scientifiques se relevaient, Mac rajouta :  
- Stella ! Restez un moment, je veux vous parler...

**  
****TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil....******

**Chapitre 15.**

Et tandis que les scientifiques se relevaient, Mac rajouta :  
- Stella ! Restez un moment, je veux vous parler...

Il attendit que tous les autres soient partis, ferma la porte et s'approcha de la jeune femme :  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Moyen... je me demande ce qui va encore m'arriver et je me dis aussi qu'un jour, je n'en sortirai peut-être pas vivante...  
- Hé ! Je refuse de te voir baiser les bras ! Où est passée la grande Stella Bonasera, meilleure flic de tous les temps hein ?

Il réussit à faire sourire Stella qui le tapa sur le bras :  
- Espèce de flatteur va !

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux puis Mac lui caressa furtivement la joue.  
- Tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu restes avec moi. Interdiction de sortir seule, ok ?  
- Ok...

Elle se mordilla les lèvres indécise... Elle avait envie des bras chaleureux de Mac, elle avait envie de ses baisers, elle avait envie de réconfort mais, ici, dans la salle de réunion aux murs vitrés, ils étaient trop exposés aux regards des autres... Elle allait devoir s'y faire et attendre le soir... Elle soupira.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Stella fixa Mac et afficha soudain un petit air coquin :  
- Mmmh rien... Juste quelques bons souvenirs qui me donnent envie de certains rapprochements...  
- Oh...Je vois...

Elle rit quand elle vit Mac observer d'un oeil rapide les alentours. Elle lui prit discrètement la main et s'approcha :  
- Je retourne travailler... Que mon garde du corps se tienne prêt si je dois aller enquêter en extérieur.  
- Il sera prêt... Il sera toujours prêt.

Stella quitta Mac sur un clin d'œil et rejoignit les autres au labo.  
Chacun s'était réparti une tâche : Danny et Lindsay parcouraient la vie de Brett Jawlins, Hawkes et Adam se penchaient sur la photo et l'enveloppe.  
Indécise, Stella les observa quelques instants travailler puis se secoua. Elle retourna voir Mac.

- Mac ?  
Le scientifique leva les yeux de son écran et regarda la silhouette à l'entrée de son bureau.  
Il la détailla des pieds à la tête, admirant ses longues jambes moulées dans son jean, sa taille fine, son t-shirt dont l'encolure révélait la naissance de ses seins... De douces images envahirent aussitôt son esprit...  
- ça y est ? T'as fini de mater ?

Il releva la tête et croisa le visage moqueur de Stella. Il décida de reprendre ses propres mots :  
-Mmh... Je ne "mate" pas comme tu dis mais... Juste quelques bons souvenirs qui me donnent envie de certains rapprochements...

Stella rit de bon cœur et prit place sur une des chaises devant le bureau.  
- Mac. Danny et Lindsay recherchent dans le passé du prêtre.  
- Bien.  
- Sheldon et Adam analysent la photo.  
- Très bien.  
- Mac... Personne n'a besoin de moi au labo !

Mac fronça les sourcils, devinant la suite. Elle voulait aller enquêter. Tant qu'elle restait au labo, elle ne risquait rien mais dehors...  
- NON !

Ce fut au tour de Stella de froncer les sourcils.  
- Non quoi ? Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé !  
- Non, mais je te connais.... Tu veux aller enquêter en extérieur malgré l'autre fou-furieux qui court les rues. Trop dangereux !  
- Mac...  
- Pas question !

Mac vit l'émeraude de ses yeux se ternir de colère. Puis elle avança sa main et la posa sur son avant-bras qu'elle caressa doucement tout en le fixant...  
Mac déglutit... Bon sang qu'elle était belle !  
Il n'arrivait à pas à s'éloigner de son regard... Paralysé.. Envoûté... Hypnotisé...

Elle prolongea sa caresse jusqu'à sa main et murmura :  
- Et si mon garde du corps m'accompagne ?  
- Stella...  
- Mac ! je ne peux rien faire ici ! On ne va quand même pas être trois pour décortiquer une photo qui n'a même pas la bonne tête !

Tout en parlant, elle se leva et fit les cent pas devant le bureau sous le regard amusé de Mac.  
Il la retrouvait : vigoureuse, forte, fonceuse ! C'était la Stella qu'il aimait !  
Elle continua sa diatribe, imperturbable :  
- C'est franchement ridicule Mac ! On en apprendra plus à l'extérieur ! On pourrait aller se renseigner au foyer ! On ré interroge tout le monde mais cette fois-ci sur le prêtre !  
- Très bonne idée ! Tu aurais pu la dire tout de suite !

Stella s'arrêta net, puis voyant que Mac plaisantait, elle lui répondit :  
- Ah enfin mon garde du corps est disponible ! Allons-y !

Elle regarda Mac prendre son arme dans le tiroir et la mettre dans son holster. Elle s'approcha et le rassura :  
- Mac, tu l'as dit toi-même : si on reste tous les deux, il ne nous arrivera rien !

Mac hocha doucement la tête puis passant la main dans son dos, la guida vers la sortie.

Assis dans un taxi, il les suivit jusqu'au foyer..._Son _foyer...  
Il les vit entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils enquêtaient.  
Ils avaient reçu sa photo..... L'avaient-ils aimée ?  
Il aurait tellement voulu être là pour voir leur tête...  
Il gloussa s'attirant le regard curieux du chauffeur.  
Il se reprit... Il devait faire plus attention.  
Il le paya, sortit et s'approcha d'une fenêtre... De toutes façons, avec sa nouvelle tenue, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître !

Il l'observa, _elle _: élégante, belle, parmi tous ces paumés...  
Une violente bouffée de désirs l'envahit à sa vue et il préféra partir plutôt que de se trahir.

Il se dirigea vers leur voiture et laissa, sur le pare-brise, une petite trace de son passage...

**  
****TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil... ******

**Chapitre 16.**

Il se dirigea vers leur voiture et laissa, sur le pare-brise, une petite trace de son passage...

A l'intérieur, Mac et Stella s'étaient séparés pour commencer leur interrogatoire.  
Stella questionnait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, fraîchement débarqué au foyer. Il n'avait que très peu connu le Père Matthews et ne lui fut pas d'un grande utilité.  
Le remerciant pour ses réponses, Stella sentit soudain une impression de mal-être l'engloutir. Elle frissonna malgré elle. Elle se sentit observée et flaira le danger. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien, ou plutôt personne.

Elle rejoignit Mac et s'accrocha à son bras.  
- Mac, il est là, je le sens.  
- attends moi là, je vais voir dehors.  
- Non, on ne se sépare pas !

Ils sortirent sur le perron et observèrent les alentours. Personne.  
Mac se tourna vers Stella :  
- On va y retourner et rester ensemble pour interroger ces personnes.

Elle le suivit emplie de doutes... S'était-elle trompée ? Les récents événements avaient-ils amoindri son intuition ?  
Elle prit des notes pendant que Mac questionnait.  
Rien de bien nouveau : le prêtre paraissait irréprochable aux yeux des résidents ! C'était incompréhensible !

Déçus, ils sortirent de la bâtisse et Stella prit une grande goulée d'air.  
- ça va ?

Face à l'inquiétude contenue dans la voix de Mac, elle hocha la tête :  
- Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'air. La puanteur est telle que j'ai fait beaucoup d'apnée à l'intérieur !

Son rire cristallin charma Mac qui ne put s'empêcher de la prendre par la taille....  
Aucun de leur collègue n'étant présent avec eux, il pouvait en profiter. Et puis, il avait besoin de son contact.  
Elle aussi visiblement puisqu'elle l'enlaça à son tour. Ainsi collés, ils retournèrent tranquillement vers la voiture.

Ils la virent au même moment et se figèrent quasi-simultanément. Leurs cœurs s'accordèrent pour battre la chamade.  
Sur le pare-brise de la voiture, sous l'essuie-glace, se trouvait une seconde enveloppe marron.  
La voix rauque de Mac brisa le silence :  
- Tu avais raison, il était là...

Stella prit les clés dans la poche de Mac et alla ouvrir le coffre. Dans sa valisette, elle prit une paire de gants qu'elle tendit à Mac. Il les enfila et décrocha l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sortit une nouvelle photo.  
Stella se colla à lui pour la voir, posant sa main dans le bas de son dos, l'autre sur son avant bras, comme pour se soutenir avant de tomber.

Elle retint sa respiration et jeta un coup d'œil à l'image : l'angle de prise était différent mais le lieu n'avait pas changé. Ni la victime, ni le visage de Stella superposé au sien.  
- Il nous laisse des indices Mac. Regarde sur la table de chevet, on dirait un dépliant, comme ceux qu'on trouve dans les hôtels.  
- Oui, il veut qu'on la retrouve ! Il se joue de nous là... Il se croit fort...

Puis Mac retourna la photo et son cœur se glaça.  
Il sentit la main féminine posée sur son bras se crisper et le serrer plus fort.  
Au dos de la photographie, ils pouvaient lire : **_A bientôt ma jolie.._**

Stella posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mac et mit un moment avant de réagir :  
- Rentrons au labo Mac et analysons cette image. On va le coincer !

Ils remontèrent en voiture et partirent en direction du labo.

Il reposa sa paire de jumelles dans leur étui. Il jubilait.  
Enfin il avait pu admirer leurs réactions : la face livide de la belle rousse, le visage décomposé de son amant...  
Il ricana.  
Amant... amant.... plus pour longtemps !  
Il se tourna vers le ciel, bras et paumes levés et remercia Dieu pour tout le bonheur qu'il venait de lui procurer.  
Bon sang, c'en était tellement jouissif !

Au labo, Mac et Stella se mirent aussitôt au travail.  
Penchés tous deux sur l'image, tête contre tête, ils en observaient les moindres détails à la loupe.  
Stella avait raison, il y avait bien une publicité posée sur la table de chevet.  
Elle numérisa la photographie et agrandit sur son ordinateur ce détail.  
Son cœur s'emballa.  
- Mac regarde : Hôtel Sancha. On a trouvé.  
- Attends... va plus loin, c'est quoi ça ?  
- On dirait un morceau de clés, puis un morceau de bois...attends j'agrandis encore.  
- bon sang ! Un numéro de chambre ! Il nous livre la scène de crime ! Va chercher Danny, je téléphone à Flack.

Revêtus de leurs gilets pare-balles, ils attendaient le policier.  
Mac attira Stella à l'écart de Danny.  
- Tu restes derrière moi, tu ne prends aucun risque !  
- Mac... Si tu veux qu'on garde notre relation secrète, je dois me comporter comme d'habitude !

Et elle alla rejoindre Danny, mine de rien.  
Ils regardèrent Flack arriver avec les renforts et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel.  
Le gérant les accueillit dans le hall :  
- Après votre coup de téléphone, j'ai vérifié les registres. Lucy Ducke a réservé cette chambre il y a deux jours.  
- Bien vous restez là, on monte.

Flack passa devant et frappa à la porte :  
- NYPD ! Ouvrez !

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il défonça la porte et ils entrèrent tous les quatre, armes pointées devant eux.

Le corps se balançait sous leurs yeux, avec cette fois-ci, son vrai visage : peau laiteuse, chevelure rousse.  
Dans la chambre, un vrai capharnaüm régnait : des photos gisaient un peu partout.

Enfilant ses gants, Stella en prit une et eut un hoquet de stupeur.  
La même photo se reflétait dans toute la pièce. Il devait y en avoir une centaine !  
- Mac ! Mac !

Mac se précipita vers Stella qui lui montra la photo, abattue.  
Flack et Danny s'approchèrent pour la regarder.

Aucun des quatre n'osait parler...  
Ce fut Danny le plus courageux :  
- Cette photo.... C'est vous Mac ! Avec Stella ! Vous êtes en train de vous embrasser ! Mais.. mais...

**TBC....**


	17. Chapter 17

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 17.**

Ce fut Danny le plus courageux :  
- Cette photo.... C'est vous Mac ! Avec Stella ! Vous êtes en train de vous embrasser ! Mais.. mais...Vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ?

Un silence gêné s'installa. Stella devenue écarlate, évitait leurs regards et Mac ne savait par quoi commencer.  
Il se racla la gorge et déclara à Danny, sans croiser une seule fois son regard inquisiteur :  
- Cette photo a été prise ce matin, devant mon immeuble. Il nous observe. Il nous suit, il nous a suivi jusqu'au foyer d'ailleurs. Il sait où nous habitons, et où nous sommes à chaque instant de la journée.

Danny ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux !  
- "Où nous habitons"... Mais... mais... Vous habitez ensemble ?

Stella s'empourpra davantage suivie de près par Mac qui n'avait pas réfléchi à la portée de ses mots.  
Ce fut Flack qui sauva ses deux amis en administrant une grande claque dans le dos de Danny et en le raillant :  
- Et bien mon ami ! Faut t'en remettre ! Une enquête nous attend ! Par quoi on commence Mac ?

Mac reprit contenance et d'une voix plus neutre, donna ses directives:  
- Flack, allez interroger les clients de l'hôtel. Danny, tu t'occupes de la victime. Stella et moi allons ramasser ces photos.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et partirent ensemble, Flack pour mener l'enquête, Danny pour chercher sa valisette restée dans la voiture.  
Mac et Stella restèrent seule avec la victime.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Mac et montrant les images d'un geste las, soupira :  
- Il y en a une centaine au moins !  
- Oui et une seule peut contenir le prochain indice.

Ils se regardèrent, comprenant l'un et l'autre ce que tout cela signifiait : il y en avait trop pour qu'ils s'en chargent eux-mêmes.... L'équipe entière allait devoir y participer et leur relation secrète ne le serait plus pour bien longtemps.

Le visage anxieux de Mac alerta Stella. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son larynx et elle articula difficilement sa question :  
- Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé avec moi ?

Les yeux de Mac se posèrent sur le visage tracassé, à l'expression attristée. Elle paraissait de nouveau complètement déboussolée.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Tout en la berçant, il murmura doucement à son oreille :  
- Jamais je ne regretterai ce qui s'est passé, jamais, tu entends. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie Stella. Et puis voyons le côté positif, on n'aura plus à se cacher !

Stella sourit et se redressa. Entendant Danny siffloter dans le couloir, elle effleura la joue de Mac en articulant silencieusement un "je t'aime" puis s'éloigna.

Elle ramassait une photo lorsque Danny entra dans la chambre. Il les observa chacun leur tour et secoua la tête en riant.  
- Franchement, vous m'avez étonné là !

Mac prit malgré lui, un ton plus dur en rabrouant Danny sur ses dernières paroles. Ce dernier, honteux, se mit au travail sans broncher.

Ils occupèrent la chambre pendant une heure. Chaque photo fut ramassée une par une mais rien de concluant n'en sortit à l'œil nu.  
Stella soupira : ils allaient devoir se les partager et les analyser minutieusement.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'y effectuer d'autres prélèvements.  
Le corps fut décroché et emmené à la morgue.  
Les trois scientifiques retournèrent au labo. Il était déjà 18h, une longue nuit de recherches les attendait tous.

Arrivés au labo, Stella se dirigea seule vers les vestiaires. Elle déposa son arme dans son casier et souffla...  
Mac devait être en train de parler au reste de l'équipe... Elle avait fui ce moment, redoutant d'être le point de mire de ses collègues.  
Elle avait besoin de se détendre avant d'attaquer le boulot monstrueux qui attendait. Elle décida de prendre une douche.

Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son visage de longues minutes laissant les pouvoirs bienfaiteurs de l'eau la décontracter. Elle la regarda s'écouler, imaginant ses soucis partir avec elle et se perdre dans les égouts de la ville...  
Détendue, elle se sécha, s'habilla et démêla ses longues boucles.

Elle se sentait prête.  
Prête à affronter les regards de ses coéquipiers.

Elle entra dans la salle d'analyse et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Deux équipes s'étaient formées pour analyser les photographies : Lindsay et Adam d'un côté, Hawkes et Danny de l'autre.  
Ils levèrent rapidement les yeux de leur travail en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis retournèrent à leurs observations.

Soulagée par leur manque de réaction, Stella prit une pile de photos et vint s'installer à côté d'eux.  
Absorbée par sa tâche, elle ne vit pas la personne approcher dans son dos. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix agréable lui murmurer :  
- Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, Stella.

Stella releva la tête et remercia Lindsay d'un sourire. La sincérité qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui réchauffa le cœur. Elles se remirent à travailler ensemble.

- Stella ! Sid veut nous voir !

La scientifique reposa ses photos sur la table et suivit Mac, sans un regard pour ses équipiers. Elle les imagina se lançant de petits sourires de connivence derrière son dos..  
Elle soupira en se morigénant toute seule ! Voilà qu'elle devenait paranoïaque envers ses propres collègues ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Elle se concentra sur l'affaire et entra dans la morgue.  
Mac attaqua sans préambule de politesse.  
- Alors ? Du nouveau j'espère !

Sid hocha la tête en accrochant ses verres sur son nez.  
- Oh que oui Mac ! Et jamais, en recevant ce corps, je n'aurais imaginé une telle mise en scène ! ça dépasse l'entendement et la raison !

Mac et Stella se lancèrent un regard inquiet.  
Il était rare de voir Sid perdre sa contenance.  
Ils s'attendirent donc au pire.

Sid reprit en soupirant :  
- Cette jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, et qui vous ressemble étrangement Stella, est morte par strangulation. Elle n'était donc plus de ce monde lorsqu'elle a été pendue. Maintenant....Et c'est là que nous plongeons dans l'horreur, regardez l'intérieur de sa bouche...

Les deux scientifiques se penchèrent et ne purent se retenir de grimacer.  
- Il lui a coupé la langue ?

Sid inspira longuement avant de déclarer d'une voix sombre :  
- Ce n'est pas sa langue Mac.... Il y a une autre victime quelque part....

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 18.**

Sid inspira longuement avant de déclarer d'une voix sombre :  
- Ce n'est pas sa langue Mac.... Il y a une autre victime quelque part....  
- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Stella ne reconnut pas sa voix : gutturale, profonde, comme sortie tout droit des enfers..  
Elle vit avec effroi Sid confirmer ses dires.  
- Les découpes ne concordent pas ainsi que la couleur linguale. L'ADN le prouvera.

Ils se fixèrent tous les trois, réalisant silencieusement à quel pervers, ils avaient affaire. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que le prêtre se révélerait aussi monstrueux. Il devenait tueur en série pour assouvir une simple vengeance.  
Plus rien ne l'arrêterait désormais. Il ne risquait plus de tout perdre, c'était déjà fait. Il irait jusqu'au bout de sa folie. Il torturera Stella pour lui faire mal, pour la détruire psychologiquement.

Mac observa la jeune femme. Non, il n'arrivera pas à ses fins. Il ne l'aura pas. Il ne la tuera pas. Il faudra d'abord lui passer sur le corps. Il ne la lâchera pas d'une semelle.

Stella surprit le regard sombre de Mac posé sur elle. Elle le rassura d'un sourire furtif puis se tourna vers Sid.  
- Vous nous donnez la langue ? On trouvera peut-être le nom de cette seconde victime.

L'aplomb de la jeune femme sidéra le médecin légiste. Il préleva le morceau de langue et le mit dans un pot fermé qu'il tendit à Stella, l'œil admiratif.  
Les deux scientifiques repartirent le cœur lourd.

Cette enquête se révélait sombre et difficile et la fatigue n'aidait certainement pas à garder les idées claires.  
Ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe et Mac les interpella.  
- Stoppez vos analyses ! Cet enfoiré nous fait perdre notre temps ! le second indice n'était pas sur les photos mais sur la victime ou plutôt dans la victime.

Il leur montra la langue à travers le pot et expliqua les découvertes de Sid.  
- Je vais confier la recherche ADN de la langue à l'équipe de nuit. Il est tard, rentrez chez vous. Pour attraper cet être malfaisant, il vaut mieux être énergique donc reposé. Je veux tout le monde dans mon bureau à 7h30 demain matin.

Les scientifiques acquiescèrent de bon cœur, heureux de clore enfin cette longue journée, pleine de rebondissements !  
Ils se dirent bonsoir et partirent chacun de leur côté.  
- On y va nous aussi ?

Stella hocha la tête et suivit Mac. Elle se sentait épuisée par toute cette tension latente qui les entourait.  
Mac posa sa main sur le bas de son dos et ce simple contact la transporta et lui fit un bien fou.

Arrivés chez Mac, ils descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Soudain, Stella se figea une main sur le bras de Mac. Cette terrible intuition revenait en force, l'envahissant entièrement.  
Un danger imminent les menaçait.  
- Mac...il est là... Je le sens...

La main sur son holster, Mac se retourna et observa les alentours... et il le vit.  
En face de leur rue, adossé à un arbre, il les regardait, un rictus sur les lèvres.  
Mac s'élança vers lui, en hurlant les lettres NYPD. il avait sorti son revolver et le pointait droit devant lui. Il entendait les pas de Stella derrière lui.

Le prêtre leur fit un signe de la main puis se mit à courir. Il s'engouffra brusquement dans une voiture et démarra en trombe, laissant Mac et Stella, plantés au milieu de la route, essoufflés.

Ils rangèrent lentement leurs flingues, attentifs au moindre bruit. La sensation de Stella avait disparu. Il était parti.  
Elle vit Mac cogner de rage contre une voiture qui émit aussitôt de longs cris stridents.

Furieux de l'avoir loupé, il prit la main de Stella et l'entraîna dans le bâtiment.  
Une fois dans l'appartement, il retira la ceinture de son holster et la jeta violemment sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il marcha jusqu'au salon et se planta vert de rage devant la fenêtre, espérant l'apercevoir de nouveau.

Stella rangea calmement les deux armes dans le tiroir et s'approcha de Mac.  
Elle se colla à lui, passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
La respiration de Mac était rapide, sa voix un léger sifflement :  
- Il vient nous narguer devant chez nous ! il était là, à cent mètres et je le rate ! J'aurai dû tirer !  
- Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre lui Mac. les photos n'ont pas d'empreintes. Le tuer n'aurait servi à rien à part t'attirer des ennuis.  
- Je sais... mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! Petit enfoiré !

Stella retira ses bras et força Mac à se retourner.  
Tout en le fixant, elle défit tranquillement les boutons de sa chemise, l'ouvrit et la jeta au sol.  
Elle effleura de ses mains, puis de ses lèvres le torse viril.

Progressivement, Mac se détendit sous les caresses de sa compagne et il soupira d'aise.  
Lentement, Stella remonta ses baisers vers son cou, puis son menton et enfin ses lèvres.  
Ils échangèrent un baiser empli de douceur, de volupté.  
Stella murmura :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas... On va l'avoir... Bientôt..

Elle lui offrit sa bouche et il s'en empara passionnément.  
Ils firent l'amour doucement ce soir-là, se découvrant l'un et l'autre, évacuant la tension accumulée jusqu'au summum final qui les transporta une fois de plus dans un autre monde..  
Apaisés, ils se laissèrent emporter par les bras de Morphée...

Un hurlement transperça la nuit.  
Hurlement qu'il fit taire en une pression de ses doigts de plus en plus forte sur son cou.  
Il la vit faiblir jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience...Elle ne devait pas mourir.. Pas encore...

il la regarda : des trois, c'était la moins jolie... rousse oui, mais...plus laide.  
Il n'arrivait plus à en trouver.  
L'entraînement devait s'arrêter.  
La prochaine fois serait avec l'original.. la vraie... l'unique...

Il la déshabilla et ôta lui-même son pantalon.  
Oui, c'était son dernier essai...  
Son dernier entraînement.... avant l'apothéose.... le feu d'artifice...

**TBC....**


	19. Chapter 19

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil******

**Chapitre 19**

Il la déshabilla et ôta lui-même son pantalon.  
Oui, c'était son dernier essai...  
Son dernier entraînement.... avant l'apothéose.... le feu d'artifice...

Stella se réveilla dans les bras de Mac le lendemain matin.  
Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil : 5h.  
Il ne sonnerait que dans une heure... Elle se blottit contre son amant et essaya de replonger dans le sommeil... En vain.

Le travail envahissait son esprit.  
Elle était persuadée qu'une chose lui avait échappé la veille. Elle revisionna les évènements de la journée mais cet oubli ne lui revint pas.  
Elle avait pourtant l'intuition qu'elle ratait quelque chose d'important, de capital pour la poursuite de l'enquête.

Elle soupira et remonta le drap sur elle.  
Elle avait froid malgré les bras protecteurs de Mac.  
Mac...  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil : il dormait paisiblement.  
Il était si beau...

Stella sentit son cœur s'emballer et la chaleur revenir dans tout son corps. Elle l'aimait tellement.  
Elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer, elle l'aimait de tout son être.  
Jamais elle n'avait aimé aussi fort.  
Elle se sentait si bien en sa compagnie...  
Il était tout ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme : l'intelligence, la douceur, la franchise, la loyauté, l'amour....

5h45.  
Elle pouvait le réveiller maintenant.  
Elle avait trop envie de le toucher encore et encore...  
Elle se leva sur un coude et se pencha vers lui. Elle lui baisa une paupière, puis l'autre....Une joue, puis la deuxième.... Ses lèvres...

Mac remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Deux émeraudes le fixaient avec tant d'amour qu'il fondit immédiatement.  
Il l'embrassa, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le portable de Mac les interrompit.  
Etant sur lui, Stella tendit le bras et répondit à sa place avec un sourire.  
- Bonasera.

- Oui, je lui dis. Nous arrivons.

Elle reposa le portable et regarda Mac.  
- C'était Bonnie de l'équipe de nuit. Ils ont l'ADN.  
- Tu sais que l'équipe de nuit était la seule à ne pas être au courant de notre liaison ?

Stella se mordit les lèvres. Répondre à la place de Mac à 6h du matin ne laisserait aucune place au doute.  
Devant son air consterné, Mac la serra dans ses bras et la fit rouler pour se trouver au-dessus d'elle.  
Entre chaque baiser, il insérait un mot :  
- On... s'en... fiche... mais... Bonnie.. va être.... furieuse !

Stella le repoussa légèrement.  
- Bonnie ? Pourquoi ?  
- Elle m'a clairement fait des avances en début de semaine.

Un éclair de jalousie traversa les yeux de Stella sous le regard espiègle de Mac.  
La jeune femme se leva.  
- Bien... Ne la faisons pas attendre davantage cette Bonnie.... Allons-y !

Mac la rattrapa en riant :  
- J'aime quand tu es jalouse !  
- Mouais.... On va prendre une douche ?

Une heure plus tard, ils entraient dans le labo.  
Bonnie les accueillit froidement devant leur retard, ignorant ostensiblement Stella, ne s'adressant qu'à Mac.  
- Nous avons l'ADN. Il ne correspond pas à la fille retrouvée pendue à l'hôtel.  
- Lucy Ducke.

Bonnie dédaigna la précision de Stella et continua son explication, fixant toujours Mac, et seulement lui.  
- Il correspond à Tania Reynold. Elle est fichée pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Voici une photo.

Mac la prit et se rapprocha de Stella pour lui montrer, sous le regard outré de Bonnie qui n'appréciait visiblement pas leur promiscuité.  
Stella commenta :  
- Encore une rousse, Mac...

Il hocha doucement la tête et rajouta sourdement :  
- Il s'entraîne avant de te choisir toi.... Merci Bonnie, bon travail !

Bonnie rougit de plaisir sous le compliment et toisa Stella en partant. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils et marmonna entre ses lèvres :  
- Il va falloir lui montrer à qui tu appartient à celle-là...

Elle regarda Mac et renchérit aussitôt :  
- Et arrête de rire ! Je ne suis pas jalouse !  
- Non, non...

Ils partirent en direction du bureau. Il était presque 7h30, le reste de l'équipe allait arriver.  
Stella prit place sur le canapé et réfléchit...toujours la même intuition...Une chose clochait...

Danny et Lindsay arrivèrent les premiers, suivis d'Adam puis de Hawkes.  
Mac attendit que tout le monde soit installé et commença.  
Il narra la visite du père Matthews devant chez lui la veille puis les résultats ADN.  
Il leur décrivait le portrait de Tania Reynold quand Stella se leva subitement et cria :  
- Je sais ! je reviens Mac !  
Et elle partit en trombe sous les regards ébahis de ses coéquipiers.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux photos de Mac et elle s'embrassant.  
- Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait ! Regardez cette image par rapport à l'autre. Vous voyez quoi ?

Ils se penchèrent sur la photo. Seul Danny plaisanta :  
- Et bien... On vous voit vous avec Mac et vous...Outch !

Un coup de coude de Lindsay dans les côtes lui fit oublier la bêtise qu'il allait sortir.  
Boudeur, il refixa l'image.  
Sourcils froncés, Adam tenta une analyse :  
- On dirait que sur celle-ci, les couleurs sont légèrement plus claires autour de vous deux. Certains éléments sont même troubles... elle a été retouchée !  
- Exactement !

Stella jubilait. Elle se tourna vers Mac en ajoutant :  
- Avec un ordinateur, on peut essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait avant.  
- Je m'en occupe !

Adam prit la photo et partit de suite se mettre au travail.  
Mac distribua les consignes à chacun :  
- Hawkes et Danny, voyez ce qu'on a sur cette Tania Ducke. Lindsay, vérifiez de nouveau les photos, on ne sait jamais ! Stella et moi allons récupérer le dossier de cette Tania au poste et briefer Flack par la même occasion. Il faut absolument la localiser !

Les scientifiques partis, Mac se retourna vers Stella.  
- Bien vu pour la photo ! Bon travail !

Imitant la voix minaude de Bonnie, Stella passa devant Mac en roulant des hanches :  
- Oh ! Merci Mac....

**  
****TBC...**

_**Merci beaucoup Rosine pour tes commentaires….**_

_**Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres qui lisent ma fic ??? N'hésitez pas à me le dire… c'est toujours encourageant !**_

_**Merci !**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 20.**

Imitant la voix minaude de Bonnie, Stella passa devant Mac en roulant des hanches :  
- Oh ! Merci Mac....

Mac rit franchement à l'imitation reconnaissable de Bonnie et regarda partir Stella, réalisant sa chance d'avoir une femme aussi exceptionnelle dans sa vie. Il la vit faire subitement demi-tour et revenir dans son bureau.  
Un petit air gêné sur le visage, elle demanda timidement :  
- Mac.. il faudrait que je retourne à mon appartement ce soir... J'ai besoin de vêtements supplémentaires.. Je n'avais pris qu'un petit sac et...

Il hocha la tête doucement et ajouta l'œil mutin :  
- Il faudra aussi songer à déménager tes meubles et mettre ton appartement en vente..

Un sourire éclatant illumina Stella. ça y est ! Ils emménageaient officiellement ensemble !  
Heureuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, malgré l'endroit peu propice aux marques d'affection.  
Mac répondit rapidement à son étreinte puis la repoussa doucement.  
- On va voir Flack ?

Stella opina et ils partirent au poste.  
Le dossier de Tania Reynold était assez succinct. Deux excès de vitesse et une conduite en état d'ébriété qui lui avait valu un retrait de permis d'un an. C'était grâce à ce fait qu'elle se trouvait dans les fichiers de police et qu'ils avaient pu l'identifier aussi rapidement.  
Ils avaient même son adresse : 228 Wilson Street, en plein cœur de Manhattan.

Mac résuma brièvement les derniers événements à Flack tendis que Stella appelait Danny.  
Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vers les deux hommes :  
- Adam a décortiqué la photo. Notre image a été superposée à une autre : on distingue une sorte d'appartement derrière. C'est peut-être celui de Tania. Danny nous rejoint là-bas. Hawkes a trouvé, en cherchant dans le passé de Tania, qu'après sa perte de permis, elle a aussi perdu son emploi. Elle est donc allée vivre quelques mois au foyer du Père Matthews.  
- Tout s'explique. Il n'a pas eu à la chercher bien loin et elle lui a accordé toute sa confiance. Le salaud ! On file à l'appartement !

Danny les y attendait déjà, revêtu de son gilet par-balle. Il montra l'immeuble.  
- Je suis allé voir la concierge. Elle habite au 26ème étage, appartement 265.  
- Ok, on monte !

Ils entrèrent avec fracas dans l'appartement et parcoururent chaque pièce. Danny cria :  
- Mac, Stella ! Ici !

Tania était pendue dans sa chambre, comme la première victime. Peau laiteuse, rousse, cheveux bouclés.. Le prototype de Stella encore une fois.  
Ils prirent des photos puis Mac monta sur une chaise pour regarder l'intérieur de la bouche.  
Il soupira, soulagé :  
- Elle a toujours sa langue.

Il continua de l'observer pendant que les autres fouillaient l'appartement.  
Il se recula et scruta le corps entier, s'attachant au moindre détail.  
Une malformation retint son attention : l'index droit avait une forme étrange...

- Danny ! Stella ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Il leur montra le doigt et déclara d'un voix morne :  
- Ce n'est pas le sien, on a une troisième victime.

Stella blanchit de nouveau et regarda Danny s'approcher de l'index.  
- Ingénieux. Il l'a rattaché à la main par du scotch, recouvert de pansement. De loin, ça donne l'impression qu'elle s'est coupée tout simplement.

Il se pencha sur le côté, suivant la trajectoire de l'index.  
- Mac , venez voir ! j'ai l'impression que ce doigt montre quelque chose...  
- Vous avez raison Danny. Si on en suit la direction, on arrive... au tiroir de la table de chevet !

Stella s'y précipita et l'ouvrit. Elle en retira un prospectus.  
- Mac, il accélère les choses. Je suis sûre que ce papier nous indique où trouver la troisième victime.

Mac grimaça et prit le papier. Il n'aimait pas ça.  
- Park Avenue. C'est vague. Pourquoi la mettre en extérieur cette fois-ci ?

Il retourna le papier et pâlit en fixant Stella.  
- Quoi ?

Il lui tendit et elle put lire ces quelques mots terrifiants :  
**_Prépare toi Stella... C'est ton tour...Enfin..._**

Elle resta figée, n'arrivant pas à articuler le moindre son.  
Danny lui passa un bras sur ses épaules :  
-T'inquiète pas Stella, on va le choper avant.

Elle acquiesça doucement tandis que Mac refermait sa mallette d'un coup sec.  
- Stella, Don, on va sur Park Avenue. Danny, appelez Hawkes qu'il vienne vous aider ici.

Ils foncèrent ensuite vers Park Avenue.. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !  
Flack souffla.  
- Où cacher tranquillement un corps sans se faire surprendre à tout moment ?

Ils avancèrent lentement dans l'avenue, regardant attentivement autour d'eux.  
La moitié de la rue était parcourue quand Stella posa sa main sur le bras de Mac.  
- Mac, regarde là-bas !

Il suivit des yeux la direction que lui montrait la jeune femme et vit un petit square, entouré de grilles.  
- On y va.

Le square était petit mais touffu. Pas de grands arbres.  
Un petit carré de verdure dans le béton.  
Une aire de jeu pour enfants trônait au centre.  
- Cherchons dans les fourrés.

Munis de leurs gants, ils cherchèrent minutieusement, arrachant des branches, retournant les feuillages.  
Puis Flack les appela.

Ils coururent vers lui et la virent : nue, allongée dans les fourrés, un portait de Stella scotché sur le visage...

**TBC...**

** Rosine : merci encore mille fois pour tes commentaires !**

** SBT : thanks a lot ! Your review was very nice..Thanks !**

** See you soon !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 21.**

Ils coururent vers lui et la virent : nue, allongée dans les fourrés, un portait de Stella scotché sur le visage...

- Je vais chercher la mallette !

Stella partit en courant mais fut arrêtée net par le NON crié simultanément par les deux hommes.  
Elle les regarda et fronça les sourcils.  
- Stella, tu ne vas nulle part toute seule, tu entends ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que la quatrième victime, ce sera toi ?

Le ton de Mac était cinglant et il glaça la jeune femme. Flack essaya de tempérer la dispute sous-jacente qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater.  
- Mac a raison, Stella... Tu ne dois prendre aucun risque. Je t'accompagne.

Il prit le bras de Stella et l'entraîna en dehors du square.  
Resté seul, Mac regarda le cadavre. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler comme ça mais il avait tellement eu peur de la voir partir seule qu'il ne s'était pas contenu. Elle n'avait pas conscience du danger.  
Ce serait elle la prochaine fois...  
Ce changement de mise en scène, cette facilité pour retrouver la dernière victime allait dans ce sens.  
Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Stella revint avec la mallette.  
Elle la posa à côté de Mac.  
- Où est Flack ?  
- Il questionne les commerçants autour du square.

Un silence coupable se fit entre eux deux. Il s'éternisa...  
Ne voulant le briser la première, Stella se mit au travail en photographiant la scène de crime.  
Elle sentit une main sur son bras, l'obligeant à baisser l'appareil.  
- Excuse moi... Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler sur ce ton... Mais savoir que tu es la prochaine sur sa liste me rend fou !

Elle le fixa pour lire dans ses yeux. Il était vraiment angoissé.  
Elle soupira et lui sourit. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de toutes façons.  
Elle reprit ses photos tandis que Mac se penchait sur la victime pour ôter le portrait de Stella.  
Il murmura :  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il l'a laissée ici. C'est celle qui te ressemble le moins des trois. Il était moins intéressé et l'a vite délaissée...  
- Pour se procurer l'original.

La voix de Stella raisonna dans l'air comme une menace, se répercutant dans leurs cœurs...  
- Mac... Ce type me fiche la trouille tu sais..  
- Je sais... A moi aussi..

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, mais il l'écarta très vite voyant les techniciens du CSI arriver.  
Devant l'air surpris de Stella, il ajouta avec un signe de tête :  
- On a de la compagnie.

Ils travaillèrent pendant plus de deux heures, analysant le moindre recoin.  
Flack retrouva les vêtements de la victime dans une petite ruelle adjacente au square.

Puis ils repartirent au labo et s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de Mac.  
Flack commença :  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On sait qu'il n'y aura pas de quatrième victime. La dernière ne va rien nous apprendre sur l'assassin. On est quasiment sûr que c'est le prêtre, alors ?  
- Alors il faut se concentrer sur lui... savoir où il vit, ce qu'il faisait d'autre à part sa prêtrise, s'il a des amis qui peuvent l'héberger...

Stella soupira, négative.  
- Hawkes l'a déjà fait. Sans résultats !  
- Et bien, il faut tout reprendre à zéro ! Sa façon de nous berner nous prouve son intelligence, intelligence qu'on ne soupçonnait pas d'ailleurs. Mais la perfection n'existe pas. Il a dû commettre une erreur quelque part !

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à refaire toutes les analyses, à réétudier les preuves.  
Mais malheureusement, ils obtinrent tous les mêmes résultats.  
De son côté, Sid ne fut pas plus chanceux. La dernière autopsie ne révéla rien. La troisième victime avait tous ses organes et membres. A part le viol, tout montrait qu'elle ne l'avait pas autant intéressé que les deux premières.

Découragés, les scientifiques rentrèrent chez eux, espérant que la journée du lendemain serait meilleure...  
Stella rejoignit Mac dans son bureau. Elle s'assit devant lui et le regarda travailler quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux, réfléchissant encore et encore à l'affaire.  
Elle les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, tracassée.  
- Mac... Quel est son lien avec la première victime ? On sait qu'il a connu la seconde au foyer. La troisième vivait dans le quartier où elle a été tuée. Mais la première ? Elle était de passage dans la région. Or elle a ouvert au prêtre sans difficulté, la chambre ne montrant aucune trace de lutte.  
Donc je me demande, quel est le lien ?

Mac la fixa, entrant dans sa logique.  
- Tu as raison. C'est le seul point d'ombre que nous avons. Je téléphone à sa famille. Nous saurons peut-être pour quelles raisons elle se trouvait à Manhattan.

Elle l'observa prendre le téléphone et ne le lâcha pas du regard tout au long de la conversation, essayant par ses réponses de la comprendre.  
Enfin, il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, en phase terminale d'un cancer. Elle l'a veillée pendant deux jours à l'hôpital et devine qui officiait ?  
- le père Matthews !  
- Exact ! Je dis à Flack d'aller enquêter à l'hôpital. Il leur a forcément laissé ses coordonnées. Il me tiendra au courant. Partons.

Stella acquiesça et alla chercher son arme au vestiaire pendant que Mac téléphonait à Flack.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réalisa soudain que Mac n'avait pas pris la direction de son appartement.  
- On va où ?  
- Chez toi ! Tu ne voulais pas reprendre tes affaires ?  
- T'es un amour, tu sais...  
Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et le regarda amoureusement.

Une fois dans l'appartement, elle ne mit pas longtemps à tout emballer et ils se retrouvèrent vite devant plusieurs sacs et cartons.  
Elle les regardait, effarée par la quantité quand elle sentit Mac l'enlacer. Il lui fit de tendres baisers dans le cou...  
- Je vais aller faire un premier chargement dans la voiture.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Il lui caressa le visage doucement et murmura :  
- Je t'aime tellement fort ma Stella...

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, prit les sacs et partit vers la voiture.  
Elle terminait de fermer le dernier carton lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.  
Elle dit en riant :  
- Déjà ! Mais je vis avec Superman dis moi !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se retourna et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.  
Le père Matthews se tenait devant elle. Il se précipita et posa une compresse sur sa bouche.

Stella se débattit brièvement, sans grand succès, sentant très vite ses jambes fléchir...  
_Mac_...fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil..******

**Chapitre 22.**

Stella se débattit brièvement, sans grand succès, sentant très vite ses jambes fléchir...  
_Mac_...fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

Mac sifflotait dans l'ascenseur...  
Stella emménageait chez lui ! Bon sang qu'il en était heureux !  
S'il s'écoutait, il lui dirait constamment qu'il aime, il la prendrait sans arrêt dans ses bras...  
Il en était fou amoureux ! Elle hantait ses pensées...  
Enfin, ils allaient vivre ensemble..

Il prit le couloir et sifflotait toujours, les mains dans les poches, décontracté.  
Depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui, il se sentait serein, bien...

Il s'immobilisa devant la porte entrouverte et fronça les sourcils, dubitatif...  
Il pensait pourtant l'avoir refermée en partant un peu plus tôt...  
Il poussa la porte et entra :  
- Stella ? Stella ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.  
Il sentit une boule d'angoisse l'étreindre et se précipita dans le salon.  
Personne.  
- Stella ? Stella !!

Il baissa les yeux au sol et vit la compresse collée à un carton.  
Il la prit dans ses mains et une forte odeur de chloroforme lui assaillit les narines.  
- Nom de dieu ! Stella !

Il se rua hors de l'appartement et dévala les escaliers.  
Il hurlait son prénom, éperdu d'inquiétude.  
L'angoisse, la peur, la terreur envahissaient son corps, l'enfermant dans un étau qui se resserrait de plus en plus.

Il arriva sur le trottoir et regarda partout autour de lui. Il courut à droite, puis à gauche, comme un fou.  
- Stella !

Il hurlait encore et toujours son prénom. Elle n'était pas là.  
Seul le silence de la nuit lui répondait.  
Il l'avait emmenée.

Il appela Flack et l'informa en deux mots de la disparition de Stella.  
Puis il s'effondra sur le perron, la tête dans ses mains, murmurant inlassablement le prénom de Stella.

A l'abri dans sa voiture, il l'observait, appréciant sa détresse, se délectant de son effondrement...  
- Souffre, souffre Mac Taylor... Ce n'est pas encore terminé...Le plus dur reste à venir..

Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps inconscient sur la banquette arrière et ricana.  
Il s'en était fallu de peu ! Il avait failli se retrouver nez à nez avec Taylor.  
Il s'était caché dans un recoin du couloir, attendant que Mac s'éloigne pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, encore ouvert.  
Il gloussa puis démarra lentement, feux éteints et partit avec le corps.

Flack arriva dix minutes plus tard et trouva Mac prostré sur le perron. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le secoua.  
- On va la retrouver Mac !  
- Comment ? On n'a rien Don ! On ne sait pas où il vit, où il va aller ni combien de temps, il va la maintenir en vie...

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots...  
Stella... Sa Stella qu'il aimait tant...  
Flack reprit la parole de façon plus brusque. Les autres membres de l'équipe allaient arriver et le policier ne voulait pas qu'ils voient leur supérieur dans un tel état de faiblesse.  
- Mac ! Il faut réagir ! Stella n'aimerait pas vous voir dans cet état ! Elle n'aurait pas réagi ainsi elle !

Ces mots atteignirent le cerveau de Mac qui sortit doucement de son atonie.  
- Vous avez raison Don. Retournons là-haut. Voyons s'il a laissé des indices dans la précipitation.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Stella et aussitôt arrivés, Mac se mit à chercher des indices.  
Flack regarda tous les cartons :  
- Elle a trouvé un appartement ?  
- Nous emménageons ensemble.

Si le policier fut surpris, par discrétion, il ne le montra pas.  
Il sortit son carnet, hésita un instant et se lança.  
- Mac, il avait donné un numéro de portable à l'hôpital mais nous l'avons essayé, c'est un faux. On n'a pas d'autres pistes...

Flack avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure, ne voulant pas accabler davantage son ami. Celui-ci, accroupi, regardait le sol.

Danny, Lindsay et Hawkes entrèrent dans l'appartement le visage sombre.  
Flack remarqua les yeux rougis de Lindsay et alla la réconforter, comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Mac.  
- Danny ?

Le jeune scientifique se précipita vers son aîné.  
- Mac ?  
- Danny, regardez ces traces de pas : terre et sable mêlés. Elle ne peuvent pas appartenir à Stella ou à moi-même, il n'y a que du goudron alentours. Prélevez-en et demandez à Adam de l'analyser.

Il se leva et se tourna vers les autres.  
- Restez ici. Analysez le moindre recoin, appartement, couloir, ascenseur, rue... on a besoin d'indices !  
La vie de Stella en dépend ! Je compte sur vous !

Flack le rattrapa sur le seuil de la porte.  
- Où allez-vous ?  
- A mon bureau.

Stella avait du mal à se réveiller. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son esprit demeurait engourdi.  
Une violente migraine lui vrillait les tempes.  
Elle ne savait pas où elle était...  
Elle essaya d'émerger de cette sensation cotonneuse qui la paralysait.  
L'air sentait le renfermé.

Elle voulut bouger mais une douleur se propagea dans ses épaules.  
Elle se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos.  
Elle tenta de bouger ses pieds : attachés eux-aussi.

Sa joue reposait sur un sol rugueux, froid, pas agréable...  
Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra l'obscurité. Puis elle s'habitua à la pénombre et put distinguer les contours de la pièce.  
Elle ressemblait à une cave...

Les nuages dans sa tête se dispersant progressivement, sa mémoire lui revint.  
Le Père Matthews...Il l'avait eue...  
Une sourde angoisse l'étreignit...  
Elle pensa à Mac... Il devait être fou d'inquiétude.  
Mac... Son Mac...

Une brusque lumière l'obligea à fermer les yeux, avant qu'ils ne s'habituent à la nouvelle luminosité.  
Ce qu'elle vit la fit hurler de terreur.

Le père Matthews s'avançait vers elle, un couteau à la main...

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 23.**

Le père Matthews s'avançait vers elle, un couteau à la main...  
- Chut.... Tais toi... ça ne sert à rien, personne ne peut t'entendre... Nous ne sommes que tous les deux... Enfin seuls toi et moi..

Il s'accroupit à hauteur de Stella et lui effleura la joue avec la pointe de son couteau.  
Il continuait de parler, lui glaçant le sang à chaque mot :  
- Tu vas voir, on va être bien ici... Tu vas vite oublier ce salopard de Taylor... J'ai vu comment tu me regardais au poste... J'ai tout de suite deviné que sous tes faux airs de vierge effarouchée, tu me suppliais de te venir en aide, de venir te chercher...

Stella ne bougeait pas, sentant toujours la lame du couteau se promener sur son visage.  
_Il était fou, fou à lier..._  
Son dos, à peine remis des coups de Franky, la faisait atrocement souffrir. Regardant son bourreau en face, elle le supplia d'une petite voix.  
- Vous pouvez desserrer mes poignets... J'ai très mal... S'il vous plait..

Il la fixa quelques instants puis descendit la lame du couteau sur son bras, jusqu'aux poignets et d'un geste sec, coupa la corde.  
Stella ramena de suite ses bras devant elle, dénouant ainsi ses épaules douloureuses.  
Elle sentit des mains calleuses se poser sur elle et la redresser, assise face à lui.

Il la regarda d'un air gourmand. Voir son visage d'aussi prêt provoquait chez Stella de fortes nausées... Où était-ce les effets secondaires du chloroforme ?  
Elle avait toujours la bouche pâteuse, les lèvres sèches.  
Se passant la langue sur sa bouche pour l'humidifier, elle constata avec effroi que le prêtre la fixait avec un désir non feint.  
Il approcha son visage du sien...

_Non ! Oh non ! il allait l'embrasser ! _  
Stella paniqua un bref instant avant de crier :  
- J'ai soif ! Ma gorge me brûle ! A boire vite !

Le prêtre s'arrêta net, la scruta d'un air soupçonneux, puis, contre toute attente, se leva et alla chercher de l'eau.  
Restée seule, Stella soupira...  
Cette pause n'allait pas durer, elle le savait...  
Elle se pencha sur ses pieds pour les détacher...

Mac quitta l'immeuble au pas de course et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Au moment où il allait démarrer, la portière côté passager s'ouvrit et Flack s'incrusta dans le véhicule.  
Devant le visage étonné de Mac, le policier sourit :  
- Allons Mac...Je vous connais... Stella a été enlevée par un maniaque... je ne vous vois pas vous enfermer dans votre bureau et ne rien faire...

Un silence s'abattit dans la voiture.  
Mac regarda loin devant lui, bien au-delà du pare-brise.  
Il serra tellement fort son volant que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent.

Flack insista :  
- Mac où allez-vous ?  
- Au foyer. Je ne les crois pas. Ils protègent ce foutu prêtre ! Mais ce soir, ils vont me dire tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est moi qui vous le dis !  
- Je vous accompagne.

Mac démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et sirène hurlante, traversa la ville sans se soucier des stops et feux rouges.  
Il pila devant le foyer et sortit, suivi de Flack qui décida, devant la rage de son ami, de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Mac entra avec fracas et se dirigea vers les cuisines.  
Il y trouva Robert Chase, qui lavait son matériel. Il reconnut les policiers et soupira.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Où logeait le père Mathhews quand il était au foyer ?  
- Ici. Il avait une chambre au premier.  
- Et pendant ses jours de congé ?

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules et se remit à essuyer ses casseroles montrant ainsi que ce n'était pas ses affaires.  
Fou de rage, Mac le prit par le col de sa chemise et le coinça contre l'évier.  
- Maintenant ça suffit ! Dites-moi où allait le prêtre sinon je vous coffre pour obstruction dans une affaire criminelle. Et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas près de sortir de prison. J'y veillerai personnellement !

Le cuisinier regarda brièvement Flack qui opina de la tête les dires de son collègue.  
Robert Chase balbutia :  
- Il y a un an, il a hérité de la maison de sa mère...

Mac resserra sa prise, étouffant davantage le cuisinier qui hoqueta.  
Il hurla sa prochaine question :  
- Où ?

Le cuisinier toussa et Mac desserra légèrement sa prise. Il hurla de nouveau :  
- Où est cette maison ? Répondez !  
- En dehors de Manhattan... Route 26. Glover City. 125 eastside.

Mac regarda Flack :  
- C'est à vingt minutes ! Dépêchons nous !

Il lâcha le cuisinier et partit en courant.  
Ils reprirent la voiture et Mac roula à tombeau ouvert tandis que Flack appelait des renforts.

Mac ne quittait plus Stella en pensée...  
_Stella....ma Stella... tiens le coup mon amour... J'arrive..._

**TBC....**

_** Rosine et Amazing : merci pour vos commentaires ! La suite demain matin !**_

_** SBT : Thanks for your review !**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 24.**

Mac ne quittait plus Stella en pensée...  
Stella....ma Stella... tiens le coup mon amour... J'arrive...

Il sortit de Manhattan et la circulation devint plus fluide.  
Flack se cramponnait à sa ceinture, jetant de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil à son partenaire : le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées, il fixait la route, roulant à toute allure vers Stella;  
Le policier se mit à espérer puis à prier pour qu'elle soit toujours vivante...

Vingt minutes plus tard, Mac s'arrêtait devant la maison. Perdue au milieu de nulle part, entourée de champs, c'était le lieu idéal pour un maniaque...  
Sa victime pouvait hurler, personne ne l'entendrait.

Il revêtit son gilet pare-balle, sortit son arme, vérifia le barillet puis fonça vers l'entrée sans se préoccuper des renforts qui tardaient à arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Stella sursauta.  
le prêtre revenait déjà, tenant dans sa main un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit.  
Stella le regarda, tiraillée entre son envie de boire pour hydrater sa gorge douloureuse et la peur d'être droguée.  
Elle choisit la prudence et le refusa.

Fou de rage de s'être laissé berner, le prêtre lança le verre qui se fracassa contre le mur !  
Il fixa Stella, le corps tendu au maximum, les poings serrés.  
Malgré la pénombre, Stella pouvait voir et ressentir sa fureur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se prépara psychologiquement à l'attaque qui n'allait pas tarder.

Le père Matthews s'approcha, menaçant et se pencha vers la jeune femme.  
Mais au moment où il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa jambe libre de tout lien, elle lui planta un genou à l'entrejambe, y mettant toute sa force et sa colère.  
Le prêtre hurla de douleur et se recula, les mains sur son sexe, vociférant, insultant, menaçant la scientifique.

Celle-ci se releva pour s'éloigner mais un étourdissement l'empêcha de continuer. Elle se tint contre le mur, essayant tant bien que mal d'avancer, luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahissait.  
Elle ne vit pas le prêtre revenir sur ses pas et lui asséner une gifle qui la projeta au sol.

Il se précipita sur elle. Luttant corps et âme, elle se défendit telle une lionne luttant pour la survie de ses petits.  
Elle lui administra des coups de poings, des coups de pieds, supportant avec courage les coups de l'adversaire.  
Elle sentit couler le sang sur sa joue droite...  
Etait-ce le sien ?  
Etait-ce celui du prêtre ?

Elle souffrait.  
Ses forces s'amenuisaient de plus en plus.  
Elle essaya un nouveau coup de genou mais il resta sans effet...  
Un coup de poing s'abattit violemment sur sa tempe et elle laissa l'obscurité fondre sur elle, vaincue...

Mac se rua dans le salon suivi de Flack, leurs armes prêtes à faire feu...  
Ils passèrent ainsi de pièce en pièce mais ils ne trouvèrent que le vide... Ils commencèrent à monter doucement l'escalier, attentifs au moindre bruit...  
Un choc sourd suivi d'un son qui ressemblait à un gémissement se fit entendre dans la pièce à gauche du pallier.  
la porte était fermée.  
Les deux hommes se postèrent devant puis Flack la défonça en hurlant les lettres NYPD.

Personne.  
Seul un chat affamé et squelettique errait en miaulant faiblement. Il trouva néanmoins le courage de s'enfuir par la porte ouverte.  
Une chaise était renversée au milieu de la pièce... Sûrement ce chat..  
Mac regarda Flack, une lueur de désespoir passant brièvement dans ses yeux.

Puis il se rua dans les escaliers, plein d'énergie soudaine. Il cria au policier :  
- La cave Flack ! La cave !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et se postèrent devant la porte menant à la cave.

Il la regardait, empli d'admiration.  
Elle était superbe ! Ses cheveux bouclés entouraient harmonieusement son visage d'ange..  
Sa peau était claire, comme translucide...  
On aurait dit une nymphe, une déesse...

Il ricana ! Il s'était trompé ! Il s'était bel et bien trompé ! Ses trois essais précédents n'avait pas son envergure. Ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville ! Personne ne pouvait l'égaler...  
Du bout des doigts, il caressa ce visage qu'il admirait tant en soupirant..  
C'était vraiment dommage de la tuer... Une telle perfection !  
Mais elle ne voulait pas de lui !  
Elle préférait cet enfoiré de Taylor ! Mais elle ne l'aurait pas...  
Oui, elle méritait de mourir finalement...  
Elle n'avait pas su saisir sa chance...

Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans son cou, savourant la douceur de sa peau...  
Il s'engouffra dans l'encolure du chemisier puis tira d'un coup sec, arrachant chaque bouton.  
Il ouvrit le tissu et découvrit la dentelle blanche..

Son désir décuplant, ne tenant plus longtemps, il prit son couteau et coupa le soutien-gorge en son milieu, dévoilant ainsi, deux seins magnifiquement galbés...  
Il continua son ascension et lui arracha son pantalon.

Il se releva pour la regarder de sa hauteur.  
Dieu faisait quand même bien les choses : cette nouvelle Eve était parfaite !  
Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et gloussa :  
- Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ma jolie...

Mac s'engouffra dans la cave, faisant fi d'un possible danger.  
Les minutes défilaient beaucoup trop rapidement ! le temps qui passait était un risque de plus encouru par Stella.

Il faillit jeter son arme de rage et de douleur mêlées ! Il poussa un hurlement de désespoir..  
Personne dans la cave !

Ils remontèrent à la surface, accablés... Ils avaient tout fouillé.  
Flack attendit d'être dans le jardin pour enfin se retourner vers son ami :  
- Mac, ce n'est pas la bonne maison...Ils ne sont pas ici...

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 25.**

Flack attendit d'être dans le jardin pour enfin se retourner vers son ami :  
- Mac, ce n'est pas la bonne maison...Ils ne sont pas ici...

Mais Mac ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait un point sur l'horizon derrière le policier.  
- Mac ! Mac, vous m'entendez ? Il faut retourner au labo !

Le scientifique ne répondait toujours pas. Il était dans son monde, comme paralysé. Ses yeux ne bougeaient plus.  
Flack le secoua et Mac le regarda doucement.  
- Flack, regardez là-bas !

Le policier se tourna sur lui-même et vit des champs à profusion.. Il scruta Mac comme s'il était devenu fou.  
Mac s'expliqua :  
- A l'appartement de Stella, le prêtre a laissé des empreintes de chaussures : sable et terre mêlés. Regardez ce champ derrière vous : le sol en est pourvu. De plus, j'ai la nette impression qu'une personne a essayé de s'y frayer un chemin à de nombreuses reprises. Les herbes sont écrasées, ça forme comme un petit chemin... Venez ! Suivons-le !

Flack ne voulut pas le contrarier mais le suivit presque à contrecœur. C'était un perte de temps... Stella n'était pas ici.  
Ils traversèrent le champ et tout à ses pensées fort négatives, il ne vit pas Mac s'arrêter et lui rentra dedans.  
- Désolé Mac.  
- Regardez Don : du sable mélangé à de la terre. Continuons !

Il lâcha au sol la poignée ramassée et s'élança dans le chemin. Il courait à perdre haleine, écartant de ses mains les feuillages, évitant d'un saut les racines. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Pas même Flack qui doutait toujours.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Mac se retint pour ne pas hurler de joie : devant lui se trouvait un bunker, sorte d'abri anti-atomique construit durant la guerre froide.

Il tourna autour et trouva enfin l'entrée, à demie camouflée dans le sol.  
Doucement, il souleva la porte en acier et pointa sa lampe torche sur les escaliers de béton.

Le père Matthews se tenait debout face à Stella. Il admirait son corps nu si svelte, si beau, offert à lui..  
Après s'être occupé d'elle, il la tuerait rapidement.. Il n'avait plus envie de la torturer finalement.  
S'il croisait ses beaux yeux, il craignait de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.  
Or, elle devait mourir.  
Bon dieu quel gâchis !

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la descendit lentement, caressant sa nuque, ses épaules...  
Il prit un sein et l'embrassa, le suça goulûment puis il continue son exploration de la main. Il parcourut sa taille fine, son ventre plat et posa sa main sur sa culotte en dentelle.  
Maintenant...Il ne pouvait plus attendre..

Il dégrafa son pantalon et se coucha sur Stella, posant sa bouche et ses mains sur son corps.  
Il s'apprêta à lui ôter sa petite culotte en dentelle quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Mac, arme pointée sur le prêtre  
- NYPD ! Lâchez-la !

Le père Matthews se pencha sur le côté pour attraper son couteau mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.  
Mac lui offrit un superbe coup de pied au visage et entendit un sinistre craquement d'os.  
Empli de fureur, il ne put en rester là. Il se rua sur le prêtre déjà inconscient et s'acharna dessus à coup de poings en hurlant. La rage l'envahissait et il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains.  
Flack le tira par les épaules et l'éloigna du prêtre.  
- Stop Mac ! je m'en occupe ! Stella a besoin de vous ! Elle est vivante Mac !

Flack emporta le prêtre tandis que Mac se précipitait vers sa compagne.  
Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.  
La voir ainsi nue lui souleva le cœur... Il était arrivé à temps, avant l'irréparable.  
Il referma les pans de son chemisier, essayant tant bien que mal de recouvrir sa nudité et se pencha vers son visage. Il tapota légèrement ses joues.

- Stella ! Stella c'est moi Mac... Mon amour réveille toi... C'est fini, c'est fini...

Il la releva doucement et examina l'arrière de sa tête. Il soupira soulagé : pas de blessures apparentes.  
Le sang sur sa joue provenait de sa plaie sous l'œil, réouverte sous les coups. Il regarda son visage tuméfié et ses doigts bleuis.  
Elle s'était défendue...

- Stella.... réveille toi... je t'en supplie...

Il ferma les yeux un instant, priant pour que l'ambulance ne traîne pas.  
- Mac...

La voix était étouffée, gémissante mais c'était la sienne ! Il ouvrit les yeux heureux :  
- Stella mon amour...C'est Mac... Je suis là.. C'est terminé, tu ne risques plus rien...

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et le fixa.  
Il lui laissa le temps de retrouver ses esprits et sa mémoire. Il vit son regard se remplir de larmes alors il la prit dans ses bras.  
Il la berça de longues minutes, tout en la rassurant...

Sa voix se fit plus assurée lorsqu'elle lui demanda, s'accrochant désespérément à lui :  
- Emmène moi loin d'ici...

Il se leva, ôta sa veste et lui enfila. Il referma les boutons tout en la regardant avec amour.  
La veste était assez longue pour cacher les sous-vêtements de Stella.  
Puis il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin de ce lieu maudit.

Stella passa ses bras autour de Mac et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, ne désirant croiser aucun regard à la sortie...  
Mac retraversa le champ, sa bien-aimée dans les bras et arriva devant la maison.  
Toute son équipe était là et ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui.  
- Mac ! Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Elle est en vie.

Sans ralentir une seule seconde, il passa entre eux et porta Stella jusqu'aux secours.  
Il la déposa doucement sur le brancard et monta dans l'ambulance à ses côtés.

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ambulance partit, sirène hurlante, sous le regard soulagé des scientifiques regroupés au milieu de la cour.

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 26.**

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ambulance partit, sirène hurlante, sous le regard soulagé des scientifiques regroupés au milieu de la cour.

L'équipe se regarda un moment sans dire un mot.  
La mésaventure de Stella les avait beaucoup touchés. C'était bien plus qu'une partenaire pour eux, c'était une véritable amie et elle enchaînait les rencontres malfaisantes ces derniers temps.  
Lindsay prit la parole :  
- J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont enfin vivre leur amour en paix ces deux-là... Ils le méritent tellement !

Les autres acquiescèrent unanimes, tous, sauf Flack, qui s'écarta du groupe et marcha vers sa voiture.  
Danny le rattrapa et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :  
- Hé, Don, ça va ?  
- Pas vraiment non.

Il se tourna vers Danny et le regarda, le visage ravagé par la tourmente. Il monta dans la voiture de Mac, et partit sous les yeux étonnés du scientifique.  
Lindsay vint le rejoindre et observa à son tour la voiture s'éloigner en trombe.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Il vient de m'avouer qu'il n'était pas bien mais il est parti sans en dire davantage.

Lindsay lui prit le bras et se colla à lui :  
- Tu lui en reparleras un peu plus tard... Il a vu Stella dans le bunker, il est perturbé. Viens on rentre. Sheldon nous ramène au labo.

Ils partirent tous deux rejoindre leur partenaire.

A l'hôpital, tout s'était très bien vite enchaîné.  
Stella avait été prise en charge par le meilleur médecin de la ville, sa réputation faisant foi...  
Mac l'observa s'éloigner en salle de soin puis s'installa sur un siège dans le couloir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 01h45.  
La journée avait été longue, mais il avait réussi à retrouver Stella...  
Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux, se remémorant les derniers événements.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et rouvrit les yeux : Flack se tenait devant lui.  
Il s'assit à ses côtés, se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage puis demanda d'une voix hachée :  
- Comment va Stella ?  
- Elle est en salle de soin : elle a des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, notamment sur le visage. Sa plaie sous l'œil va nécessiter de nouveau des fils. Elle va rester une nuit en observation et je la ramène demain soir.....

- ...et je pense prendre quelques jours de congés pour rester avec elle. Psychologiquement, elle va avoir besoin d'aide je pense.

Flack opina mais se tut. Mac lui jeta un coup d'œil et le vit tracassé.  
- Don, qu'y a t il ?

Flack se repassa une main sur les yeux, les frotta puis se tourna vers Mac le regard humide.  
- Je suis désolé Mac.  
- Désolé ? Mais... je ne comprends pas !  
- Je pensais que Stella n'était pas là-bas. Je vous ai suivi pour ne pas vous contrarier, Mac et seulement pour ça...Mais je ne vous croyais pas. Je pensais que vous deveniez fou. Si j'avais été seul, je serais reparti et Stella serait morte...Je m'en veux pour mon attitude.

Mac soupira et décida d'être franc pour ôter la culpabilité du policier... Et puis de toutes façons, à quoi bon se cacher maintenant...  
- Don, j'aime Stella. Je l'aime comme un fou et je pense que nous sommes liés elle et moi....Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai senti qu'elle était là, proche, tout proche... et j'ai continué.  
Ne vous reprochez rien, Don, vous êtes un très bon flic, quoique vous pensiez... Vous m'avez empêché de le tuer..

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis Flack se leva.  
- Je vous ai ramené votre voiture.

Il rendit les clefs à Mac et partit.  
Au même moment, le médecin vint à la rencontre du scientifique.

Ce dernier se leva précipitamment et attendit, le cœur battant, les conclusions médicales :  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Toutes les blessures sont superficielles. Avec la crème que je vais lui donner, les bleus disparaîtront dans quelques jours...

Mac s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.  
Ce salaud n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire du mal...  
Le médecin continua et Mac se redressa :  
- Par contre...d'un point de vue moral, elle est encore en état de choc. Mais elle vous réclame !  
- Où est-elle ?  
- Nous la ramenons dans sa chambre et vous pourrez rester avec elle.

Mac regarda le médecin s'éloigner et fit les cent pas dans le couloir.  
Comment allait-il faire pour la soigner psychologiquement ?  
En serait-il capable ?  
Trouverait-il les mots justes ? Comment la rassurer ?  
Et elle ? Aurait-elle encore confiance en la gente masculine ? Même si c'était lui ?

Toutes ces questions s'entremêlèrent dans sa tête... Il n'y trouva aucune réponse correcte et l'angoisse monta.  
Angoissé... Oui, il se sentait angoissé, apeuré devant la tâche à accomplir..

Il entendit un roulement dans le couloir et il vit Stella revenir, couchée dans son lit.  
Et là, toutes ces questions qui envahissaient son esprit quelques instant plus tôt disparurent comme par enchantement.  
Dès que le lit fut installé, il fonça dans la chambre et prit place à ses côtés.

Il tint la main de Stella dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur sa joue.  
Il la caressa doucement avec le pouce.  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Mieux depuis que tu es là...

Sa voix était enrouée et sa gorge restait douloureuse.  
Les empreintes de doigts autour de son cou montraient que le père Matthews avait serré fort, juste assez pour la mettre inconsciente.

Mac la regarda et lui dit doucement :  
- C'est terminé maintenant...On va enfin pouvoir vivre, nous deux...

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres abîmées.  
- Le médecin t'a administré un sédatif. Tu dois te reposer. Je vais retourner au bureau poser des congés pour rester avec toi les jours prochains. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là à ton réveil.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et serra sa main.  
Il resta à ses côtés le temps qu'elle s'endorme, lui caressant doucement le visage..  
Puis il sortit silencieusement de la chambre, et quitta l'hôpital.

Mais il ne prit pas tout de suite la direction de son bureau et s'engagea plutôt vers le nord de Manhattan.  
Non... Il n'était plus angoissé...  
Il savait quoi faire pour Stella.  
Il savait comment être présent pour elle.  
et il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui...

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil....******

**Chapitre 27.**

Il savait quoi faire pour Stella.  
Il savait comment être présent pour elle.  
Et il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui...

Quand Stella s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle sentit de suite Mac à ses côtés. Il lui tenait la main et avait posé sa tête sur le bord du lit. Et dans cette position inconfortable, épuisé, il s'était endormi.  
Un doux parfum embaumait la chambre, et, tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit, posé sur la table de nuit, un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges.

Le cœur de Stella se gonfla d'amour et elle observa l'homme qui dormait sur son lit. Elle l'aimait si fort...  
Elle avait cru le perdre, elle avait cessé de rêver mais pas lui... Il l'avait retrouvée, à temps..

Ses pensées l'emmenèrent vers le prêtre et les images de son calvaire lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Elles se mélangeaient étrangement avec celle de Francky : même brutalité, même bestialité dans les actes.  
Elle sentit les larmes sur le point de jaillir.  
Elle sentit également l'angoisse monter, l'enserrer...

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser aller.  
Elle devait oublier...  
Ne plus penser à ces deux hommes... L'un était mort, l'autre en prison.  
Elle devait vivre, survivre, aller de l'avant.  
Penser à son avenir...

Elle observa Mac : penser à _leur _avenir...  
Mac n'était pas comme ces hommes. Avec lui, elle était en sécurité : il la respectait, l'aimait...  
Elle inspira profondément, chassant en même temps ses idées noires.

Elle posa sa main sur la chevelure de Mac et la caressa tendrement.  
Ce geste le réveilla et il s'empressa de lui demander comment elle se sentait.  
Elle répondit faisant la moue :  
- Mmmh, j'aimerais m'en aller d'ici.. Rentrer chez nous...

Il se regardèrent longuement, réalisant chacun la chance qu'ils avaient eu de se trouver.  
Mac l'embrassa doucement mais au moment où il se reculait, Stella le prit par la nuque et le ramena à elle.  
Elle lui offrit un baiser passionné, leur faisant oublier à tous deux l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.  
- Merci pour les roses.

Mac sourit puis se leva.  
- Je vais aller chercher un café et demander à rencontrer ton médecin pour décider avec lui de ta sortie.

Il sortit de la chambre après un dernier baiser.  
Restée seule, Stella soupira.  
Lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Mac, elle oubliait sa mésaventure... Dès qu'elle redevenait seule, ces images revenaient en force la hanter et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à les effacer.  
Ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau et elle donna un coup de poing rageur sur la couverture.

Un bref frappé à la porte l'interpella. Elle vit Lindsay entrer, suivie de Danny et de Sheldon.  
Leurs sourires lui réchauffèrent le cœur et elle leur tendit les bras.  
Heureux de se retrouver, chacun avait son mot à dire et tout le monde parlait en même temps, en un brouhaha inacceptable pour un hôpital...

Après avoir essuyé les remontrances d'une infirmière, tous se calmèrent et les trois scientifiques s'assirent sur le rebord du lit de Stella.  
Lindsay lui prit la main :  
-Tu sors quand ?  
- Aujourd'hui... Mac est en train de négocier avec le médecin.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il va se montrer très persuasif ce vieux mac !

L'ironie n'échappa pas à Stella ni l'œillade noire que lui lança Lindsay.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, Hawkes lui rapportant les dernières nouvelles : Le père Matthews reconnaissait les faits et allait donc être jugé en huit clos. Il n'y aura pas de procès et Stella ne sera pas appelée à témoigner.  
Soulagée, la jeune femme lui serra la main pour le remercier.

Emue par la gentillesse de ses amis, elle sentit les larmes revenir à grandes eaux..  
Elle eut donc droit à un gros câlin de chacun, en même temps.  
Et quand Mac revint, il les trouva à demi-allongés sur Stella.  
- Eh ! N'allez pas l'étouffer non plus !

Ils se redressèrent en riant et Mac fixa Stella : elle souriait heureuse.  
Le cœur plus léger, il se tourna vers ses employés :  
- Le CSI fonctionne tout seul ce matin ?

Hawkes vint à côté de lui et le rassura :  
- Mac... On a tiré à la courte paille et Adam a perdu. Il est resté là-bas et nous appelle si une urgence arrive. On ne vous a pas vu ce matin, et on voulait des nouvelles. On est donc venus en renfort !

Mac sourit et lui tapota l'épaule :  
- Ok, ok... Retournez travailler maintenant. J'ai pris deux jours de congés mais appelez-moi si vous devez enquêter. Je dois être tenu au courant des moindres détails.

Les scientifiques opinèrent et repartirent travailler. Le silence se fit dans la chambre.  
La curiosité l'emportant, Stella le brisa de suite :  
- Alors, je sors quand ?  
- Puisque tu es sous ma surveillance exclusive, je dirais... maintenant !

Le visage de Stella s'illumina et elle se leva de suite pour s'habiller. Son dos douloureux la rappela à l'ordre immédiatement.  
Mac se précipita.  
- Sous surveillance j'ai dit ! Je vais t'aider...

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant l'appartement de Mac.  
Devant la porte d'entrée, Stella soupira.  
- ça fait du bien de rentrer.... chez soi !

Mac sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- J'ai une surprise pour toi...

Il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna dans l'appartement.  
Elle parcourut les pièces bouche bée : ses propres meubles étaient maintenant mêlés à ceux de mac, dans un ensemble parfaitement harmonieux.

Elle balbutia sidérée :  
- Mais.. mais... tu as fait ça quand ?

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 28**

Elle balbutia sidérée :  
- Mais.. mais... tu as fait ça quand ?

Mac sourit et lui répondit taquin :  
- Cette nuit... Après t'avoir laissée à l'hôpital, j'ai téléphoné à Sheldon et Danny pour qu'ils viennent m'aider. J'ai même dû être assez persuasif envers Danny qui était déjà couché !

Stella éclata de rire. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant l'ironie de Danny à l'hôpital, sur le pouvoir de persuasion de Mac.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle en un chuchotement.

Mac lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la chambre.  
- Et c'est pas tout !

Il ouvrit le dressing et Stella put y observer toutes ses affaires, pendues ou pliées.  
Elle regarda Mac subjuguée...  
Il leva les mains devant lui en signe de négation.  
- ça c'est pas moi, c'est Lindsay !  
- Quoi ? Tu l'as faite venir elle aussi !! Mais pourquoi tout faire cette nuit ? On aurait pu le faire tranquillement tous les deux... après !

Mac s'approcha et l'enlaça. Tout en la fixant, il lui dit doucement :  
- J'avais envie que tu te sentes chez toi dès ton retour...

Voyant que la jeune femme ne lui répondait pas, il s'inquiéta :  
- Stella ? Je suis désolé, je vais peut-être trop vite... Je ne voulais pas te brusquer...

La tristesse dans ses yeux était si profonde que Stella en eut le cœur en miettes. Elle réagit immédiatement et posa ses mains sur ses joues :  
- Non... c'est juste que... J'ai du mal à réaliser tout ce que tu as fait pour moi en une seule nuit... je me rends compte la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie Mac... Je t'aime si fort tu sais... Et j'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir...

Malgré elle, les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et Mac la serra plus fort..  
Elle colla son corps au sien et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Elle avait besoin de le sentir tout contre elle, sentir son cœur battre sous sa paume...

Elle sentit une main remonter doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis redescendre sur le même rythme. Elle s'infiltra sous son t-shirt et recommença le même circuit, arrachant à la jeune femme de nombreux frissons de plaisir.  
Elle releva légèrement la tête et enfuit son nez dans le cou de Mac, humant son parfum, ces fragrances qu'elle aimait tant...  
Les caresses continuaient dans son dos, se prolongeant vers son ventre...

Stella parsema le cou de Mac de petits baisers tout en essayant de se coller davantage à lui. Elle avait besoin de chaleur, de ressentir sa chaleur à lui...  
Ses baisers se perdirent vers les joues de Mac puis elle se redressa pour se fixer dans le vert de ses yeux...  
Ils brillaient de désir..  
Avait-elle la même lueur dans son regard ? Elle l'espérait...pour que Mac la lise également.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les effleura en un soupir...  
Puis elle se fit plus entreprenante, appuyant davantage ses lèvres, allongeant la durée du baiser.  
Elle profita de la bouche entrouverte de Mac pour s'y engouffrer, sa langue cherchant activement sa consœur...

De sensuel, le baiser devint passionné, ne s'arrêtant que pour récolter une gorgée d'air et reprenant en gémissant.  
Les doigts habiles de Stella défirent la chemise masculine qui tomba au sol. Elle délaissa la bouche de Mac pour aller dévorer ce torse si viril.

Elle se recula légèrement et ôta son t-shirt. Elle se recolla aussitôt à Mac...  
Peau contre peau, leurs corps étaient si proches qu'une simple feuille n'aurait pu y passer...  
Ils continuèrent à se déshabiller lentement, goûtant la moindre parcelle de peau ainsi découverte, qui s'offrait à chacun.  
Nus, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit tout en s'embrassant et s'y laissèrent tomber.

Mac reprit ses caresses, les accompagna de doux baisers, allant du buste de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses jambes galbées..  
Puis il remonta vers sa bouche, y déposa un long baiser et lentement, il la pénétra...  
Ils ne firent plus qu'un, chacun s'accrochant à l'autre, se laissant emporter, gémissant et criant à chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'une déferlante, tel un tsunami, les emporte.

Lovée contre Mac, Stella savourait pleinement son bonheur.  
Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et elle se laissait bercer par les doux battements de son cœur.  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les tira de leur torpeur bienfaitrice...  
Mac soupira...  
Se dégageant doucement de Stella, il s'habilla, sous le regard mutin de la jeune femme, qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.  
- Coquine !

Elle rit et le regarda sortir de la chambre. Elle s'étira puis se leva pour écouter à la porte.  
Elle entendit Mac demander sèchement :  
- Que faites-vous là ? Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

Elle entendit une voix féminine lui répondre qu'il était dans l'annuaire. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue.. mais Stella n'arrivait pas à y coller un visage.  
Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle vit Mac conduire une jeune femme jusqu'au salon. Elle observa la silhouette plus attentivement...  
Encore une fois, elle lui sembla familière.

Quand l'invitée se retourna pour s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils, Stella eut un haut de cœur.  
Pleine de rage, elle serra les dents et marmonna :  
- Bonnie...

**TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 29.**

Quand l'invitée se retourna pour s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils, Stella eut un haut de cœur.  
Pleine de rage, elle serra les dents et marmonna :  
- Bonnie...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ! Elle ne manquait vraiment pas d'air !  
Stella tendit l'oreille : la jeune femme minaudait encore.  
- Mac... J'étais très très inquiète pour vous... J'ai appris que vous aviez pourchassé un maniaque très dangereux une bonne partie de la nuit !

Stella referma doucement la porte.  
Cette femme était raide dingue de Mac. Seule la passion pouvait lui donner le courage de venir sonner chez son supérieur. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue de sa froideur à son arrivée.  
Stella sourit..  
Elle allait devoir intervenir et lui faire une petite piqûre de rappel...

Elle s'habilla à la hâte et partit les retrouver au salon.  
Elle décida de faire le grand jeu !

Elle fit donc irruption dans la pièce, sous l'œil stupéfait de Bonnie.  
Elle prit place aux côtés de Mac et posa une main sur sa cuisse, en signe d'appartenance.  
- Bonjour Bonnie.

Bonnie la regarda puis fixa sa main. Elle hésita avant de répondre :  
- Bonjour Stella... Vous... Je... Vous avez l'air d'aller bien... mais...je pensais que vous étiez toujours à l'hôpital !

Stella caressa la cuisse de Mac avant d'avouer, tout en le regardant amoureusement :  
- Non, grâce à Mac, j'ai pu sortir plus tôt...

Elle se retourna vers Bonnie et ajouta avec un clin d'œil :  
- Il a promis au médecin qu'il me surveillerait de très près...

Bonnie les observa à tour de rôle et offrit à Stella un sourire crispé.  
Mac, horriblement gêné, se trouva un échappatoire en proposant à Bonnie quelque chose à boire.  
Mais Stella lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en se levant brusquement :  
- Reste assis mon chéri, je m'en occupe ! Un petit café Bonnie ?  
- Heu.. oui

Stella se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte et en parfaite maîtresse des lieux, prépara le café.  
Mac la fixait amusé. Il avait enfin compris son jeu... Stella la jalouse était de retour. Il se retint de ne pas rire et attendit impatiemment la suite de son scénario.  
Jusqu'où irait-elle ?

Bonnie, quant à elle, observait également Stella mais ses yeux ne reflétaient pas de l'amusement, bien au contraire. Elle se mit à haïr profondément cette femme qui s'appropriait les lieux comme si elle était chez elle et qui accaparait le cœur de Mac... Son Mac...

Elle se retourna vers son supérieur et chuchota doucement pour que Stella n'entende pas :  
- Mac, je suis navrée de vous déranger...  
- Vous ne me dérangez pas Bonnie.

La femme eut un sourire éclatant. Elle le savait ! Lui aussi tenait à elle !  
Elle continua sur le même ton :  
- Mac... Vous avez fait un travail formidable dans cette enquête... mais racontez-moi, je veux tout savoir ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

Mac se lança dans un résumé édulcoré de l'histoire, très embarrassé, conscient de l'intérêt que lui portait Bonnie. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas... Il ne voulait pas non plus la blesser..

Il soupira d'aise en voyant Stella revenir, un plateau dans les mains.  
Il se leva aussitôt pour l'aider.  
Bonnie regardait leurs attitudes les lèvres pincées mais quand Stella lui tendit sa tasse, elle se força à sourire en l'acceptant.  
Elle la fixa lorsqu'elle reprit sa place aux côtés de Mac.

Stella but une gorgée et grimaça :  
- Mince j'ai oublié le sucre !  
- Attends, ne bouge pas, j'y vais !

Bonnie ressentit une vive colère en elle : Il était aux petits soins pour elle... Elle le prenait pour son chien ou quoi ?  
Sa fureur s'accentua quand Stella lui glissa, sur le ton de la confidence :  
- C'est un amour, j'ai beaucoup de chance...

Elle se fit alors la promesse de récupérer Mac, coûte que coûte.  
Ils burent leur café en silence, puis Bonnie prit congé du couple.

Mac la raccompagna à la porte.  
Bonnie en profita pour le remercier de son hospitalité.  
Elle rajouta, très bas, en minaudant :  
- J'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir Mac...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai de retour au travail dans deux jours.  
- Heu... Je voulais dire... heu.. d'accord. Bonsoir Mac.

Le scientifique referma la porte sans remarquer le regard éperdu de son employée.  
Il retourna au salon, posa ses mains sur les hanches et fixa Stella, l'air faussement sévère.  
Elle se cala dans le canapé, les mains sur le visage et geignit :  
- Je sais Mac.... J'ai été nulle... J'ai honte...

Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.  
- Nulle non mais... Je crois que Bonnie a compris là... tu y es allée fort, _chérie_...

Il vit l'air coupable de Stella et éclata de rire.  
Elle se lova dans ses bras et l'interrogea :  
- Elle a vraiment compris, tu crois ?  
- On verra... mais pour moi, de toutes façons, tout est clair.

Il se tourna vers Stella et l'embrassa.

Sur le seuil, Bonnie ruminait.  
Elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de reformuler sa question.  
Pas avec l'autre dans la pièce d'à côté.  
Elle sourit en repensant au regard doux de Mac... Qu'il était beau !  
C'était elle qu'il devait aimer et non l'autre cruche !

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, tout en maugréant :  
- Mac est à moi... Mac est à moi...

**TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

_Bien... "Petit" chapitre de transition avant de démarrer la prochaine enquête..._

_ Amazing : merci pour tes comm ! _

**  
****Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 30.**

Quatre jours plus tard, Stella errait dans l'appartement comme une âme en peine. Elle s'ennuyait ferme.  
Mac avait repris le travail la veille et Stella comptait les heures, voire même les minutes avant qu'il ne revienne.

Les deux premiers jours passés en sa compagnie furent divins.  
Ils avaient pu pleinement profiter enfin l'un de l'autre, montrant sans retenue leur amour réciproque.  
Mac se révélait être charmant, attentionné et très câlin dans l'intimité.  
Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné cette facette en lui, le pensant bien plus réservé...

Mais aujourd'hui, la solitude lui pesait, l'action lui manquait.  
Elle avait besoin de reprendre le travail, de retrouver ses collègues, de renouer une vie sociale.  
Officiellement, elle avait eu quinze jours d'arrêt. Mais c'était trop ! Elle ne se voyait pas ainsi, végétative, plusieurs jours encore.

En un instant, sa décision fut prise. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir : ses hématomes avaient jaunis. Elle les cacherait aisément avec du fond de teint. Seuls ses fils se verraient. Tant pis.  
Elle prit son temps pour se maquiller puis se regarda satisfaite : plus aucune trace de lutte.  
Elle rayonnait.  
Elle paraissait pleinement reposée.  
- Parfaite, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit ses clefs et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
Arrivée au CSI, elle se dirigea de suite chez le directeur et demanda à le voir séance tenante.

Elle en ressortit une heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, un papier à la main.  
Elle avait réussi ! Non sans mal...  
Elle avait dû argumenter, prouver son équilibre psychologique, montrer sa détermination mais elle avait réussi.  
Elle reprenait le travail le lendemain.

Légère, elle prit la direction du bureau de Mac. Elle l'observa quelques instants à travers la vitre : il était concentré dans ses papiers, les sourcils froncés.  
Le cœur de Stella se gonfla d'amour : ce n'était plus seulement son supérieur, c'était son ami, son amant, son petit ami....  
Souriante, elle frappa et entra doucement.

Mac leva la tête agacé. Mais quand il vit la perturbatrice, son visage s'adoucit nettement. Il se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Il la regarda intensément :  
- Wouaah ! Tu es magnifique !

Elle haussa les épaules et rajouta mutine :  
- Un peu de maquillage, ça change une femme !

Elle le prit par le bras et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle resta debout devant lui et nerveusement se lança :  
- Mac, tu me connais bien, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire... Je me sens mieux... je n'ai plus envie de me tourner les pouces à la maison.

Elle lui tendit le papier et ajouta précipitamment :  
- Je reprends le travail demain, avec autorisation du directeur.

Elle le regarda lire la feuille. Il se leva, la classa dans ses dossiers et lui sourit.  
- Tu... tu ne dis rien ?  
- Mmh... Pour tout avouer, je m'attendais à te voir déjà hier... Comme tu dis si bien, je te connais Stella...

Ils furent interrompus par un frappé à la porte du bureau : Bonnie.  
Mac lui fit signe d'entrer. Stella prit place sur le canapé, montrant à son amant sa ferme volonté d'assister à l'entretien.  
Bonnie s'avança doucement et tendit à Mac un dossier.  
Sur un ton très professionnel, elle dit :  
- Monsieur Taylor, voici ma demande pour intégrer votre équipe de jour.  
- Bien Bonnie, je vous tiens au courant.

Elle le remercia et sortit sans un regard pour Stella.  
Cette dernière se leva et vint se placer derrière Mac pour lire par-dessus son épaule.  
- Tu vas accepter ?  
- Je pense oui. Il faut quelqu'un pour remplacer Harry, parti la semaine dernière.

Devant la grimace de Stella, Mac s'empressa d'ajouter :  
- Et puis, elle ne m'a fait aucune avance depuis qu'elle est venue nous voir... Je pense qu'elle a clairement compris que nous étions ensemble, _chérie_...

L'ironie de ce dernier mot n'échappa pas à Stella qui rougit.  
- Bien...Bon heu... je vais aller dire bonjour au reste de l'équipe... A plus tard !

Mac la regarda partir amusé. Il adorait la voir ainsi :  
Refuser d'admettre ses torts et les esquiver d'une pirouette. Il se remit au travail avec entrain.

Lindsay leva les yeux de son microscope quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle se retourna et son regard s'illumina :  
- Stella ! Wouah ! Tu as l'air en forme ! C'est fou ce que le maquillage peut faire de nos jours hein ?

Stella éclata de rire devant la perspicacité de son amie. Elle la regarda travailler avec envie puis fit le tour de ses collègues. Tous l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, heureux d'apprendre son retour.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, et fit un dernier détour par le bureau de Mac pour le prévenir de son départ.  
Dans le couloir, elle croisa Flack en compagnie de Bonnie.  
Stella s'arrêta devant lui et le salua gaiement.  
Don répondit gêné à son salut puis, sans chercher à converser davantage, il prit brusquement congé de Stella.

La scientifique observa son ami la fuir ainsi : elle ne comprit pas son attitude et un éclat de tristesse traversa son regard émeraude.  
Elle croisa les yeux de Bonnie et stupéfaite, vit que la jeune femme jubilait.

**TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Un gros merci pour vos commentaires ! ils réconfortent._**

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil..******

**Chapitre 31.**

La scientifique observa son ami la fuir ainsi : elle ne comprit pas son attitude et un éclat de tristesse traversa son regard émeraude.  
Elle croisa les yeux de Bonnie et stupéfaite, vit que la jeune femme jubilait.

Stella prit une voix sèche et peu aimable :  
- Quoi ? Son attitude vous amuse ?

Bonnie secoua la tête et sourit.  
- Non, pas du tout Stella... Je pensais à tout autre chose.. Ravie de vous revoir en tout cas !

Stella la regarda s'éloigner, tendue.  
Cette femme n'était pas honnête. Elle manigançait quelque chose...  
Avait-elle des vues sur Flack maintenant qu'elle savait que Mac était casé ?  
Stella ne savait qu'en penser... Elle partit voir Mac.  
Il était au téléphone, et ne voulant pas le déranger, elle lui fit signe qu'elle partait.

Elle descendit au sous-sol et rejoignit sa voiture.  
Des crissements de pneus se firent soudainement entendre.  
Stella secoua la tête : encore un fou qui prenait le parking pour un champ de course !  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion. Elle vit en effet une voiture s'engager dans son allée en un nouveau hurlement et foncer droit sur elle.

Elle se jeta entre deux voitures et le bolide la frôla, sans ralentir sa course.  
Stella resta contre la voiture, le cœur battant à se rompre. Elle n'avait pu voir le visage du conducteur mais elle n'était pas certaine que lui-même l'ait remarquée.  
- Il y a vraiment des cinglés dans ce monde, marmonna-t-elle en montant dans sa voiture.

Les jambes en coton, elle démarra et sortit du garage.  
Elle profita de sa dernière journée de repos pour faire un peu de shopping en attendant Mac.

Quand ce dernier arriva, il paraissait si exténué qu'elle préféra taire sa mésaventure pour ne pas l'inquiéter.  
Ils passèrent la soirée tranquille devant la télévision, avant d'aller se coucher.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au CSI le lendemain matin, une surprise attendait Mac sur son bureau.  
Il eut une exclamation étonnée en entrant et montra à Stella le petit paquet enveloppé, posé au milieu de ses dossiers.  
- C'est toi ?

Stella nia de la tête et s'approcha tandis qu'il défaisait le ruban.  
- Des chocolats ? Mais qui peut m'offrir des chocolats ?

Stella haussa les épaules.  
Elle prit l'emballage pour le froisser mais s'arrêta dans son élan.  
- Mac, il y a une carte.

Elle la prit et la lut à haute voix :

**Merci Mac de m'avoir prise dans votre équipe. ****  
****Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.****  
****Vote dévouée Bonnie.**

Mac regarda Stella embarrassé. Il prit la boite et déclara en partant :  
- Je vais aller lui rendre immédiatement !

Stella opina doucement et joua quelques temps avec la carte entre ses doigts, tout en réfléchissant. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant... Si vraiment Bonnie était amoureuse de Mac, elle n'allait pas l'oublier aussi facilement.  
Elle soupira, jeta la carte à la poubelle et se dirigea vers le labo.

Elle vit Mac en grande discussion mouvementée avec son adoratrice qui baissait les yeux.  
Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et rejoignit Stella.  
Il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
- Affaire réglée.

Stella le retint par la main tandis qu'il repartait.  
- Mac attends ! Si un homicide se présente, j'aimerais faire équipe avec Flack.

Devant l'étonnement de Mac, elle s'empressa de rajouter :  
- Je le trouve étrange envers moi et je veux avoir une explication avec lui, sans qu'il me fuit.  
- Il culpabilise.  
- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Il n'aurait pas poursuivi l'enquête après avoir trouvé la maison vide. Il s'en veut énormément.  
- Ok.. mais... Tu me mets avec lui ?  
- A vos ordres, Inspecteur Bonasera.

Ils se regardèrent complice puis Mac s'éloigna.  
Stella partit retrouver son équipe en salle de repos, qu'elle devinait autour d'un café.

Bonnie la fixait, pleine de rage. Mac lui avait redonné les chocolats !  
Il l'avait sermonnée voire menacée de rompre son contrat.  
Elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle.  
C'était elle qui l'avait obligé à avoir ce comportement.  
Elle avait observé leurs gestes, lui, la caressant dans le bas du dos, elle, lui tenant la main...  
Elle en avait la nausée !  
Dommage qu'elle l'ait ratée la veille dans le sous-sol... Oui vraiment dommage !  
Elle se remit au travail avec rage.

Stella avait à peine franchi le seuil de la salle de repos que Mac la rappelait : il venait de recevoir un appel de Flack. Un homicide sur la 36ème rue.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux vingt minutes plus tard et retrouvèrent Flack devant le bâtiment.  
Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit Stella aux cotés de Mac. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas à Stella qui en ressentit de nouveau une immense peine.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et le policier sortit son éternel petit carnet.  
- Je vous préviens, c'est pas beau à voir. La police a été alertée par la voisine. Elle se plaignait de la puanteur chez son voisin de pallier. Elle sonnait mais il ne répondait pas alors, elle nous a appelés.  
Et voici ce qu'on a trouvé en arrivant...

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux experts. De suite, ils mirent leurs mains sur leur nez et Stella afficha un air dégoûté : un homme, couché au sol, égorgé, le ventre ouvert et les tripes à l'air, les attendait au milieu du salon.

**TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Attention, ne pas lire si vous êtes en train de manger ! lol_**

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 32.**

Flack s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux experts. De suite, ils mirent leurs mains sur leur nez et Stella afficha un air dégoûté : un homme, couché au sol, égorgé, le ventre ouvert et les tripes à l'air, les attendait au milieu du salon.

Les deux experts s'approchèrent silencieusement du corps tandis que le policier lisait la suite de ses notes :  
- Il s'appelle Alfred Williams. Il est marié, a deux enfants. Sa femme et ses deux fils sont absents depuis huit jours. D'après la voisine, ils sont dans le Tennessee, chez sa famille à elle. Williams est entrepreneur de pompes funèbres. Famille très calme, sans ennuis apparents.

Mac fit le tour du corps en l'observant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Stella :  
- Appelle Sheldon et dis lui de nous rejoindre. Puis va avec Don interroger la voisine.

Stella acquiesça silencieusement et remercia Mac du regard.  
Elle s'éloigna pour téléphoner à l'ex-médecin légiste puis rejoignit Flack.  
Il partit aussitôt vers le couloir sans un regard pour elle.  
Une fois sortis de l'appartement, elle retint le policier par le bras.  
- Don, il faut qu'il discute !  
- On a du travail, pas le temps.

Elle força la prise sur son bras et l'obligea à la regarder.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi ? Je pensais que nous étions amis ?  
- Je le pensais aussi.

Stella l'observa et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ses insinuations.  
Ce fut lui cette fois-ci qui l'entraîna dans un recoin du couloir.

Il prit la parole, nerveux :  
- Quand le prêtre t'a enlevée, quand j'ai vu Mac traverser le champ à toute vitesse, en ramassant ici et là de la terre, puis se remettre à courir, j'ai cru qu'il était devenu complètement fou. J'ai failli appeler mes hommes en renfort pour qu'ils arrêtent son délire. S'il n'y avait eu que moi ce soir-là, tu serais morte Stella.  
- Ne culpabilise pas Don. Je sais que tu as fait ton possible. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Tout s'est bien terminé !  
- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Non, tu es mon ami Don !  
- Alors pourquoi te sers-tu de ton influence sur Mac pour qu'il me change d'équipe ?

La voix du policier tomba comme un couperet. Elle était glaciale et gela entièrement Stella, qui resta un moment sans répondre.  
Devant le regard bleu acier, elle se reprit. Sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle lui répondit :  
- Comment oses-tu penser cela de moi ? J'aime trop Mac pour me servir de lui comme ça ! Et je t'apprécie trop pour ne plus avoir envie de travailler avec toi !

Stella s'effondra. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait de nouveau.  
Ne sachant que faire, Don lui posa une main sur l'épaule et tenta maladroitement de la réconforter.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il y lut toute la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle ajouta d'une voix brisée :  
- Jamais je ne te ferai ça Don. Je ne le ferai à personne de l'équipe.  
- Alors tu ne criais pas ta colère à mon encontre ? Tu ne voulais pas démolir ma carrière pour négligence ?  
- Mais non ! Qui t'a raconté une telle stupidité ? Le fait que je vive avec Mac ne change en rien l'amitié que j'ai pour vous tous. Vous êtes ma famille, ma seule famille.

Flack eut brusquement honte de lui, honte d'avoir cru une seule seconde ces rumeurs, honte d'avoir fait autant de mal à son amie.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il était désolé.

Elle profita de cette réconciliation puis releva la tête et le fixa :  
- Qui t'as dit tout ça Don ?  
- la petite nouvelle du service : Bonnie. Elle est allée vous voir et d'après ses dires, tu étais furieuse après moi.  
- Après elle surtout...  
- Quoi ?  
- Oublie...

Ils partirent interroger la voisine puis Stella revint au côtés de Mac.  
Sheldon était arrivé et travaillait sur le corps évidé.

Mac ressentit de suite la colère de Stella : son visage était fermé et se yeux émeraudes étaient presque noirs.  
Il s'approcha doucement :  
- Alors, Flack et toi êtes réconciliés ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Il n'en crut pas un mot mais lorsqu'il la vit discuter allègrement avec le policier, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas la source de sa colère.  
Alors qui ? Pourquoi cette colère ? Et pourquoi l'intérioriser, lui cacher ?  
- Mac ! Mac !

Il se précipita sur Sheldon en même temps que Stella et Don.  
Sheldon leur expliqua sa découverte en montrant le ventre éviscéré.  
- C'est une véritable boucherie ! On lui a sorti les intestins pour une seule raison : lui prendre un rein.  
Et ce n'est pas un professionnel qui a fait ça !

Un silence morbide suivit, chacun assimilant la nouvelle.  
- Un trafic d'organes ?

Mac grimaça à la proposition de Don.  
- L'organe, pris de cette façon, n'aurait pas été viable. Flack et moi allons enquêter à son entreprise de pompes funèbres. Stella et Sheldon, retournez au labo et contactez Sid.

Chacun remballa ses affaires et partit de son côté.  
Lorsque Stella et Sheldon arrivèrent au labo, la jeune femme dit précipitamment à son collègue :  
- Je te rejoins à la morgue. J'ai une chose rapide à faire avant.

Sheldon opina et prit l'ascenseur.  
Stella le regarda partir et ouvrit la porte du labo.  
Elle le parcourut du regard et la vit, penchée sur un microscope.

Elle inspira profondément, serra les mains et se dirigea vers elle en marmonnant.  
- A nous deux, Bonnie...

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Un gros merci pour vos commentaires les filles, ça fait chaud au cœur !_**

**_Comme je vais partir 15 jours début décembre, je vais vous mettre deux suites par jour, une le matin et une le soir. Comme ça, vous aurez la fin avant que je parte…_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 33.**

Elle inspira profondément, serra les mains et se dirigea vers elle en marmonnant.  
- A nous deux, Bonnie...

Stella s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, se pencha vers elle et lui dit d'un ton sec :  
- Bonnie, je veux vous voir immédiatement dans mon bureau.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit son antre d'un pas vif, sous le regard étonné du reste de l'équipe.  
Bonnie la suivit, le regarda baissé.  
Une fois dans son bureau, Stella attaqua sans préambule.  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous colportez de telles rumeurs concernant l'agent Flack et moi-même ?

Bonnie la défia du regard quelques instants puis déclara d'un ton neutre :  
- Il vous a pourtant lâchement laissé tomber ce soir là vous savez ?  
- Don est un ami très cher. Je ne supporterai pas une minute de plus ces rumeurs.

Stella s'approcha de Bonnie et ajouta d'un ton cinglant :  
- Vous avez demandé à intégrer une équipe qui est très soudée. La confiance est primordiale entre nous tous. Si vous envisagez de poursuivre vos rumeurs ou si vous comptez nuire à qui que ce soit d'entre nous, vous pourrez ranger vos affaires et partir.  
- Mac ne l'acceptera jamais !  
- Je suis votre supérieure et je peux vous licencier pour faute grave. Quant à Mac, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie vos manigances derrière mon dos.

Bonnie baissa les yeux, refusant désormais de regarder Stella en face.  
Cette dernière l'envoya se remettre au travail et la regarda partir en soufflant.

Bonnie rejoignit son poste tout en souriant aux autres, comme si tout allait bien. Mais en son intérieur, elle fulminait.  
Certes, Stella était sa supérieure, elle le savait.  
Elle pouvait la renvoyer à tout moment, elle le savait aussi.  
Si elle le faisait, elle ne verrait plus Mac... Son Mac..  
Elle devait trouver une autre façon de procéder pour le récupérer...  
Une façon beaucoup plus subtile...  
Et Mac serait enfin à elle.

Quand Stella arriva à la morgue, Sid conversait avec Sheldon.  
Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit entrer.  
- Stella ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ?  
- ça va, Sid, ça va.

Après une brève accolade, ils s'installèrent autour du corps d'Alfred Williams.  
- Alors Sid ? Quelle est la cause du décès ?  
- Pas de doute possible : il a été égorgé. Mort quasi-instantanée. Puis son meurtrier l'a éviscéré. Il lui a donc pris un rein et Mac avait raison : ce rein a été arraché, il n'aurait donc pu être transplanté.  
- Alors, pourquoi le lui retirer...

La dernière pensée de Stella, émise à haute voix, jeta un froid dans la pièce. Aucune réponse pour le moment ne pouvait être apportée.  
- Et la date de la mort ?  
- Vue la puanteur et la putréfaction avancée des organes, je dirais 48h.  
- 48h seulement ?  
- Oui. Le fait que les organes soient à l'air libre a activé le processus de décomposition d'où l'odeur très forte rapidement.

Les experts retournèrent au labo et se mirent à analyser les vêtements de la victime.  
Stella jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Bonnie : elle travaillait tranquillement avec Danny.  
Soulagée, Stella se concentra sur son travail.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir qu'il se tenait derrière elle. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle reconnut les effluves de son parfum...  
Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix chaude tout contre elle.  
- L'enquête avance ?

Stella se tourna vers Mac et lui fit part de l'autopsie.  
Il hocha doucement la tête et montra les vêtements.  
Stella soupira :  
- Pour l'instant, à part des poils de chien, nous n'avons rien trouvé.  
- Ok, je veux tout le monde dans mon bureau.

Tous le suivirent et s'installèrent face à lui.  
Bonnie le dévorait du regard et attendait toute ouïe.  
Mac commença :  
- Flack et moi sommes allés à l'entreprise de pompes funèbres de Williams. Patron irréprochable, l'entreprise n'a pas de dettes, elle fonctionne bien. Son employé nous a juste signalé une altercation la semaine dernière avec un client qui venait de perdre son fils.  
Danny et Lindsay, vous allez interroger le père.

Le tandem partit aussitôt. Mac s'apprêtait à continuer quand un livreur frappa à la porte de son bureau.  
- Un colis pour Mac Taylor !

Mac le prit et le posa sur son bureau.  
Il regarda attentivement l'emballage tandis que Stella s'approchait.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de douter et jeta un coup d'œil à Bonnie mais elle paraissait aussi étonnée qu'eux.  
Stella tendit à Mac un couteau et il ouvrit le paquet.

L'odeur qui en jaillit les assaillit et ils ne purent retenir, tous, une exclamation d'horreur : un rein dans un sac plastique se trouvait au milieu du carton.

Mac se reprit très vite :  
- Sheldon, emmenez le rein à Sid et restez avec lui pour l'analyser. Bonnie, vous vous occupez du carton.

Les deux partirent sans rechigner laissant Mac et Stella seuls.  
Voyant la jeune femme s'en aller, Mac la retint par le bras.  
Elle se rapprocha et le fixa, l'œil interrogateur.  
- Don m'a raconté pour Bonnie.  
- J'ai réglé cette histoire.  
- Comment ? Un combat dans la boue est organisé ?

Stella éclata de rire. Elle lui dit doucement :  
- J'ai usé de diplomatie mon cher....  
- De diplomatie ?  
- Oui... je lui ai dit que je la virais si elle recommençait !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, lui caressa la joue et sortit du bureau.  
Mac sourit tendrement... Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme !  
Il dévia ses yeux amoureux et tomba sur Bonnie : Elle le regardait, pleine de rage.

**  
****TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil******

**Chapitre 34.**

Stella lui fit un clin d'œil, lui caressa la joue et sortit du bureau.  
Mac sourit tendrement... Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme !  
Il dévia ses yeux amoureux et tomba sur Bonnie : elle le regardait, pleine de rage.

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux quand elle vit que Mac l'observait et se remit au travail.  
Mac fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette situation.  
Stella avait raison : cette fille était étrange.  
Il se promit de la surveiller de très près. Il prit place derrière son bureau et chercha le dossier personnel de Bonnie pour le feuilleter.

Il se rendit compte rapidement qu'il manquait une page. Il compara avec un autre dossier et son doute se confirma : il manquait ses antécédents médicaux.  
Il rangea ses dossiers en soupirant. Oui, cette femme était vraiment très étrange...

Un frappé à la porte attira son attention et il vit Danny qui attendait son autorisation pour entrer.  
- Où est Lindsay ?  
- Elle est partie aider Stella.  
- Très bien. Alors cette visite ?

Danny prit place en face de Mac et commença son récit :  
- Monsieur Smith a perdu son fils, il y a dix jours, renversé par un ivrogne. Déclaré cliniquement mort, il a dû prendre la terrible décision de stopper la machine qui le maintenait en vie.  
Il a pris l'entreprise Williams pour l'enterrement de son fils. Le contrat stipulait qu'une veillée auprès du mort soit organisée. Mais le soir de la veillée, le cercueil était fermé. Williams a refusé de le rouvrir et les deux hommes se sont disputés.  
Smith est reparti furieux. Nous sommes ensuite allés voir l'employé mais il ne sait rien.

Mac hocha lentement la tête tout en réfléchissant.  
- Smith ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Williams a refusé d'ouvrir le cercueil ?  
- Exact.  
- Je vais demander une exhumation au juge et on va fouiller un peu dans le passé de Williams pour en savoir plus. Merci Danny !

Lindsay et Stella apparurent souriantes dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Stella prit la parole d'un air enjoué :  
- Il est 18h. On a envie d'aller boire un verre au café au coin de la rue. ça vous dit ? Sheldon et Adam sont partants.

Danny se leva enthousiaste :  
- Je vous suis ! Rien de tel pour bien finir la journée !

Tous se tournèrent vers Mac et attendirent sa réponse. Il jeta un oeil sur son bureau puis capitula et les suivit.  
Ils sortirent tous les quatre du CSI et se dirigèrent vers le café où les attendaient Sheldon et Adam... Et Bonnie !  
Mac et Stella se jetèrent un regard furtif mais ne dirent rien.

Ils prirent place autour d'une table et commandèrent leurs boissons. Un brouhaha joyeux s'éleva très vite de la table et tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire.  
Tout le monde, sauf Bonnie.  
Elle restait silencieuse et regardait sans arrêt Stella dans ses moindres faits et gestes.

Mac s'en rendit compte et ce comportement l'agaça. il eut envie de lui prouver que Stella et lui, c'était du sérieux. Il comprit enfin ce qu'avait pu ressentir Stella lors de la visite de Bonnie à son appartement.  
Il fixa de nouveau son employée : dès que Stella le frôlait, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

C'en était trop pour Mac, qui décida une bonne fois pour toute de se débarrasser d'elle.  
Faisant fi de sa timidité en groupe, il passa une main dans le dos de Stella et le caressa longuement.  
Stella le regarda chaleureusement et ne se montra pas étonnée d'une telle démonstration en public.  
Ils se sourirent et elle se cala davantage contre lui.

La main de Mac remonta doucement vers la nuque de la jeune femme et la massa lentement.  
Stella posa sa main sur la cuisse de Mac et repris son verre de l'autre.  
Ainsi enlacés, ils profitaient de la soirée avec leurs amis.

Bonnie n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle n'aurait pas cru Mac aussi démonstratif. Elle enrageait et désespérait en même temps. Elle commençait à comprendre à quel point il allait être difficile de récupérer Mac.  
Une seule solution s'imposa à elle : se débarrasser de l'autre.

De la musique lente se fit entendre et Danny invita Lindsay à danser.  
Tous regardèrent le couple évoluer sur la piste.  
Adam se retourna alors vers Stella et Mac, l'œil interrogateur.  
Voyant où il voulait en venir, Mac secoua la tête :  
- Oh non ! Je suis un bien piètre danseur !  
- Pas besoin de savoir danser pour un slow !

Stella éclata de rire devant la moue sceptique de Mac. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Aussitôt elle noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et colla son corps au sien.  
Il enlaça sa taille et enfouit son nez dans ses boucles parfumées. Ils suivirent le rythme quelques instants puis Stella releva la tête et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Merci d'être venu ce soir.  
- Je ne regrette pas, on passe une très bonne soirée...

Ils dansèrent en se fixant dans les yeux un long moment puis leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en un long et langoureux baiser.

A table, les deux hommes et Bonnie les observaient.  
Sheldon dit d'un ton enjoué :  
- ça fait du bien de les voir comme ça, aussi heureux ! Je n'avais pas vu Mac aussi amoureux depuis la mort de Claire !

Adam confirma et renchérit :  
- Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est indéniable !

Bonnie écouta les commentaires masculins sans mot dire, serrant les dents, tellement la douleur de les voir si amoureux était intense.  
Profitant de l'inattention des deux hommes, elle prit une gélule dans son sac et la vida dans le verre de Stella.  
Satisfaite, elle attendit patiemment.

**TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil******

**Chapitre 35.**

Profitant de l'inattention des deux hommes, Bonnie prit une gélule dans son sac et la vida dans le verre de Stella.  
Satisfaite, elle attendit patiemment.

Sur la piste de danse, la musique lente fut remplacée par un rock endiablé. Les couples revinrent donc s'asseoir à leur table.  
Stella se cala de nouveau contre Mac qui replaça sa main sur son épaule. C'était naturel pour eux.  
Ils se sentaient bien. Ils n'étaient plus obligés de se cacher. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre heureux au vu et au su de tous.

Tout en écoutant ses amis, Stella sirotait son verre, sous le regard attentif de Bonnie.  
Cette dernière se retenait pour ne pas sauter de joie ! Dans à peu près une demi-heure, la gélule agirait et là, elle perdra toute crédibilité aux yeux de Mac. Oh, il sera malheureux, c'est sûr, mais elle sera là pour le consoler....  
Elle se sentit si bien et si sure d'elle qu'elle participa, pour la première fois de la soirée, à la conversation.

Stella soupira...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans ce bar !  
Où était-ce la proximité de Mac qui lui faisait cet effet là ?  
Sa présence pourrait également expliquer les battements de son cœur, qui ne cessaient d'accélérer, en un rythme complètement désordonné.

Elle reprit son verre et but une grande gorgée pour se désaltérer.  
Elle soupira et se laisser aller contre Mac...  
Les conversations se brouillaient au tour d'elle et elle avait un mal fou à les suivre.

Une sonnerie la tira de sa semi-léthargie.  
Mac la poussa un peu pour récupérer son portable dans sa poche.  
- Taylor.

- Quoi ? Je n'entends rien. Attendez Don, je sors.

Mac s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit.  
Une fois sur le trottoir, il reprit sa conversation avec le policier.  
- Oui, Don, je vous écoute.

- Très bien, je vous rejoins au cimetière demain matin à 8h.

Il raccrocha et rentra dans le bar. Il informa son équipe que le juge avait autorisé l'exhumation du corps du garçonnet.  
Il se rendit alors compte de l'absence de sa compagne.  
- Où est Stella ?

Ses employèrent baissèrent les yeux et regardèrent la table gênés.  
Danny prit la parole, évitant de croiser le regard de Mac.  
- Elle est repartie danser...

Etonné, Mac releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le sidéra !  
Il resta bouche bée fixant éberlué la piste de danse : Stella dansait au milieu de trois hommes.  
Elle se déhanchait de façon suggestive et allait de l'un à l'autre, en de multiples mouvements de corps, plus lascifs les uns que les autres.

Mac la vit se frotter langoureusement à un des hommes qui l'enserra à la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
Mac serra les poings de rage. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette femme qu'il pensait si bien connaître.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix lui susurrer à l'oreille :  
- Pauvre Mac...Quelle trahison... Elle ne vous mérite pas. Mais je suis là moi... Je serai toujours là pour vous cher Mac...

La voix de Bonnie agit comme un électrochoc. Il la repoussa violemment et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la piste.  
Lorsque Stella le vit, elle se détacha des trois hommes et se mit à hurler :  
- MAC ! JE T'AIME MON AMOUUUUUUUUR ! VIENS DANSER !

Mac la prit par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la piste sous les yeux moqueurs et les sifflets de raillerie des trois hommes.  
Elle trébuchait et tenait à peine debout. Elle hurlait toujours :  
- MAC, TU ES LE MEILLEUR !! JE t'AIME MAC, JE T'AIIIIIIME !!!!  
- Mais ma parole, tu es complètement ivre ! Je pensais qu'on t'avait servi un cocktail sans alcool !

Il peina à la maintenir debout et vit avec soulagement Sheldon lui venir en aide.  
Ce dernier prit Stella sous le bras et aida Mac à l'emmener.  
La jeune femme délirait toujours et hurlait à tout va son amour pour Mac, en essayant de l'embrasser.

Tout le bar les regardait désormais et Mac se sentit rougir de honte.  
L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Ils installèrent Stella dans la voiture.  
Mac se redressa en soufflant quand Sheldon le rappela :  
- Mac, regardez ses yeux !

Mac se pencha de nouveau vers Stella qui lui cria encore son amour : ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son délire.  
Sheldon s'expliqua :  
- Regardez ses yeux Mac : ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées !  
- Elle a été droguée !  
- Oui et vu ses yeux, vu son état d'exhibition et vus ses sentiments amoureux exacerbés et son euphorie, je dirais ecstasy. Une forte dose d'ecstasy.

Mac se redressa abasourdi. On lui avait mis dans son verre pendant qu'ils dansaient. Il ne voyait que ce moment.... Cela expliquait son comportement si peu conforme à son caractère.  
Il revit Bonnie lui témoigner son soutien avec emphase et en un instant il sut.

Il se tourna vers le médecin :  
- Sheldon. discrètement, vous allez ramasser le verre de Stella, il faut l'analyser. On lui fera aussi un prise de sang. Et vous allez surveiller Bonnie.  
- Mac, vous pensez qu'elle...

Mac l'interrompit d'un geste.  
- J'ai de forts soupçons. Don fait actuellement des recherches sur ses antécédents médicaux. Mais je veux que tout cela reste entre nous pour le moment tant que rien n'est confirmé.  
- Bien Mac. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je passerai demain matin chez vous lui faire la prise de sang si vous voulez.  
- Merci Sheldon;  
- Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Stella, les effets devraient bientôt s'estomper. Par contre le réveil risque d'être difficile : elle va se sentir déprimée, elle va avoir des sautes d'humeur, le tout dû au manque brutal de sérotonine dans le corps.  
- Merci Sheldon. Allez rassurer les autres.

Il monta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de leur appartement.  
Les divagations de Stella s'étaient apaisées, mais elle demeurait tout de même assez agitée, murmurant des mots inintelligible sans arrêt.

Mac serra le volant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.  
- Elle va me le payer ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en fixant la route.

**  
****TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 36.**

Mac serra le volant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.  
- Elle va me le payer ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en fixant la route.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, Stella s'était calmée et somnolait, couchée sur la banquette arrière.  
Mac la soutint jusque chez eux et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il la déshabilla et la coucha, puis retourna au salon.

Il était trop agacé pour pouvoir dormir. Il repensait sans cesse à la soirée. Il revoyait Stella dansant aguicheuse et Bonnie en profitant pour le consoler.  
Il éprouva un profond dégoût pour cette femme.  
Il appréhendait aussi le réveil de Stella : elle sera horrifiée par son attitude... Encore un coup dur pour elle...

Mac soupira.  
Il prit son ordinateur et chercha des informations sur les effets de l'ecstasy : Désinhibition, exhibition, euphorie...  
Il secoua la tête et se leva pour aller voir stella. Elle dormait profondément.  
Mac s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage.  
Il l'observa longuement et lui murmura tendrement :  
- Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, je te le promets ma Stella.

Il quitta la chambre sans bruit et revint à son ordinateur.  
Sans grand espoir, il tapa _Bonnie West_ dans le moteur de recherche.  
Il parcourut les pages en vain.  
Il se servit alors de son mot de passe pour accéder aux archives des plus grands journaux de Manhattan.  
Il retapa son nom.

Après une heure de vaines recherches, un titre attira son attention :  
**_Elle tue par amour pour lui._**  
Il ouvrit la page et lut attentivement. Un sourire se dessina au fur et à mesure de sa progression.  
Enfin, il imprima l'article et éteignit son ordinateur.  
Après une douche bienfaitrice, il rejoignit Stella dans les bras de Morphée.

Il préparait le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il vit Stella entrer, les cheveux en bataille, une main sur sa tête.  
Elle s'assit sans mot dire.  
- Réveil difficile ?

Elle acquiesça doucement et prit le café que lui tendait Mac.  
Elle le but avant de reprendre la parole :  
- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois...Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir bu de l'alcool !

Mac grimaça :  
- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Il vit Stella réfléchir puis secouer négativement la tête, dépitée.  
Il la prit par la main et l'emmena sur le canapé.  
Une fois assis, il lui tint les deux mains et commença son récit, n'omettant aucun détail.  
Au fur et à mesure des évènements cités, les joues de la jeune femme s'empourpraient.

Quand Mac eut terminé, Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et gémit :  
- Mac, j'ai tellement honte !  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as été droguée ! Les autres le savent et ils ne t'en voudront pas ! Je suis même persuadé qu'ils sont aussi en colère que je le suis ! Et on va coincer Bonnie !  
- Je vais la tuer oui...  
- Stella... fais moi confiance.... On va la coincer, j'ai mon idée.

Elle opina doucement et partit prendre sa douche. Elle sortait tout juste de la salle de bain quand Sheldon arriva pour la prise de sang.  
Elle lui tendit son bras tout en gardant les yeux baissés.  
Conscient de sa gêne, il retira le garrot et l'obligea à lever la tête.  
Elle le regarda :  
- Comment tu vas ?  
- J'ai tellement honte...  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ce n'était pas ta faute !

Sheldon la fixa un moment et rajouta d'un ton enjoué :  
- Et puis comme ça, tout le monde sait à quel point tu aimes Mac !

Stella s'empourpra de nouveau et lui donna une tape sur la bras. Il éclata de rire, puis reprit son sérieux en se tournant vers Mac :  
- Mac, je suis retourné au labo hier soir, pour analyser le verre. Il contenait bien de l'ecstasy. Bonnie est partie tout de suite après vous et nous avons retrouvé une gélule vide sous sa chaise. Malheureusement, l'empreinte est incomplète et cela n'a rien donné.

Mac hocha la tête doucement et leur fit part de ses découvertes nocturnes.  
- J'ai regardé les archives journalistiques et ai récupéré une article très intéressant : Bonnie a été accusée de meurtre. Elle aurait tué la femme d'un médecin par amour pour lui. Elle pensait ainsi le récupérer. Il y avait de fortes présomptions mais aucune preuve. Elle a donc été relâchée.  
- Etonnant qu'elle ait pu intégrer le CSI !  
- Les failles de notre administration, Sheldon...

Ils se regardèrent un instant, prenant tous trois conscience de l'état de faiblesse psychologique de Bonnie.  
Stella soupira en se tenant la tête.  
Elle se tourna vers Sheldon et lui demanda d'une voix faible :  
- Et j'en ai pour combien de temps à supporter les effets secondaires ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater !

Sheldon fouilla dans son sac et en sortit des comprimés :  
- Prends ça, ça devrait te soulager très vite.

Elle prit les cachets que lui tendait son ami et les avala.  
Elle enfila ensuite son manteau, insistant auprès de Mac pour aller travailler.  
Ils devaient retrouver Don pour l'exhumation du corps du garçonnet...  
Le travail lui enlèverait peut-être l'idée de tuer Bonnie....

La lumière du jour étant douloureuse, elle mit ses lunettes de soleil et suivit les deux hommes en bougonnant.

**TBC...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 37.**

La lumière du jour étant douloureuse, elle mit ses lunettes de soleil et suivit les deux hommes en bougonnant.  
Ils se séparèrent devant la voiture de Mac, Sheldon retournant au labo travailler.

Stella s'installa aux côtés de Mac et s'adossa au siège en soupirant.  
Elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur sa cuisse:  
- ça va ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis regarda Mac :  
- Et si on s'en allait ? On fuit tout ça et on se prend quelques jours de vacances, seulement toi et moi...  
- Stella... N'aie pas peur du regard des autres... Tout va bien se passer !

Il démarra sa voiture et s'apprêtait à rouler lorsqu'il sentit la main de Stella l'arrêter.  
- Attends..

Il coupa le moteur, se tourna vers la jeune femme et attendit patiemment qu'elle se lance.  
Il pouvait lire son hésitation sur son visage. Elle ne savait par quoi commencer. Elle lui prit la main, la porta à ses lèvres et la baisa tendrement.  
Enfin, elle se lança d'une voix triste :  
- Je suis désolée de la peine que j'ai dû te causer en dansant de cette façon avec d'autres hommes. Je sais que je n'en m'en rendais pas compte mais maintenant que je le sais, ça me rend malade... Mac...Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir comme ça...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en lui avouant cela . Mac la rassura comme il put, en la prenant dans ses bras.  
La sentant plus apaisée, il prit la route.  
Il lui jeta des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps : elle avait remis ses lunettes et se perdait dans ses pensées.

Il stoppa la voiture devant le cimetière et vit Flack avec le juge qui les attendaient.  
Mac entrelaça une dernière fois ses doigts avec ceux de Stella pour lui donner du courage puis ils sortirent de la voiture et rejoignirent les deux hommes.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe d'Anthony Smith. Sous la surveillance du juge, le corps du garçonnet fut exhumé.  
Une fois le cercueil sorti, les officiers l'ouvrirent.  
Stella et Mac s'approchèrent et se penchèrent pour observer le corps : tout paraissait normal...

Ils refermèrent le cercueil et le firent emmener à la morgue.  
Mac prit congé du juge en le remerciant pour son aide puis rejoignit Flack et Stella devant la voiture du policier.  
Ce dernier en sortit un dossier :  
- Mac, j'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé : la page manquante du dossier de Bonnie West. Surprenante, vous allez voir.

Mac ouvrit le dossier et lut à voix haute les données médicales concernant son employée :  
- A été sous antidépresseurs dès l'adolescence. Jeune femme fragile émotionnellement. En perpétuel besoin d'amour et de reconnaissance. A été internée 5 ans en hôpital psychiatrique pour démence passagère. Les dates correspondent à l'histoire du médecin.

Mac croisa le regard de Stella et ajouta :  
- Grosse bourde administrative : Bonnie n'aurait jamais dû entrer au CSI avec un tel dossier !  
- C'est une femme dangereuse...  
- Oui je sais, il va falloir que tu te méfies d'elle tant qu'on a rien prouvé. Reste éloignée d'elle !

Stella acquiesça doucement et Flack en profita pour la chambrer :  
- Et fais gaffe à ce que tu bois, jeune amoureuse transie !

Il éclata de rire quand il vit Stella virer au rouge pivoine.  
Elle répondit tout de même, du tac au tac :  
- Ne me cherche pas Don, j'ai des envies de meurtre depuis ce matin...

Sur ces mots, elle partit vers la voiture, laissant Flack mi-figue, mi-raisin, ne sachant comment prendre la réponse de la jeune femme.  
Mac la suivit amusé.  
Il reprit son sérieux en s'installant au volant :  
- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on arrive à la coincer avant que les choses n'empirent.

Stella ne prit pas la peine de répondre, consciente du danger qui pesait encore une fois sur ses épaules.

Ils se trouvèrent face à face avec Bonnie au sortir de l'ascenseur.  
Instinctivement, Stella se crispa et Mac le sentit de suite.  
- Je te rejoins à la morgue.

Elle opina et partit sous le regard moqueur de Bonnie.  
- Les soirées festives ne lui conviennent pas, elle a une sale tête le lendemain !

Mac prit sur lui pour ne pas la gifler sur le champ. Il devait garder son sang-froid.. Elle ne devait se douter de rien.  
- Et l'analyse du carton, ça a donné quoi ?  
- Justement, je vous cherchais pour ça. J'ai relevé plusieurs empreintes dont une a été reconnue par nos fichiers : il s'agit de Smith, le père mécontent.  
- Tiens donc...intéressant...  
- Vous êtes fier de moi Mac ?  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai fait du bon travail non ?  
- Vous avez fait votre job comme tout le monde ici. Ce n'est pas exceptionnel, c'est normal !

Nullement vexée par ces propos, Bonnie s'approcha de Mac et posa sa main sur sa joue, comme elle avait vu Stella le faire à maintes reprises.  
- Mac, je suis là pour vous, vous savez...

Mac repoussa sa main avec rudesse et lui asséna sèchement :  
- Arrêtez votre petit jeu Bonnie. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans ma vie. Une seule personne compte pour moi, c'est Stella. Mon cœur lui appartient totalement.

Il laissa Bonnie en plan devant l'ascenseur et partit rejoindre Stella à la morgue.

Bonnie l'observa s'éloigner. Un rictus mauvais déforma son visage :  
- Très bien Mac, j'ai compris le message.... Mais si je ne peux pas t'avoir, elle ne t'aura pas non plus !

**TBC...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil... ******

**Chapitre 38**

Bonnie l'observa s'éloigner. Un rictus mauvais déforma son visage :  
- Très bien Mac, j'ai compris le message.... Mais si je ne peux pas t'avoir, elle ne t'aura pas non plus !

Mac se dirigea vers la morgue agacé.  
Cette fille était malade, dangereuse et il ne pouvait rien prouver ! Il pouvait la licencier, maintenant qu'il connaissait son passé médical, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. A l'extérieur, elle serait incontrôlable.  
Au moins, là, il l'avait sous surveillance.  
Il décida de mettre le reste de son équipe au courant : plus elle serait épiée, moins la vie de Stella serait en danger.

Il entra dans la morgue et rejoignit Sid et Stella.  
- Alors Sid, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Stella observa Mac : il était contrarié.  
Que s'était-il donc passé encore avec Bonnie ? Elle croisa le regard de Sid et haussa les épaules.  
Le médecin légiste prit la parole :  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Mac... Alors tout d'abord, le rein qu'on t'a envoyé appartient bien à Williams. Son bon état général montre qu'il a été congelé avant d'être posté.  
- Ok, vous avez eu le temps d'examiner le corps du garçonnet ?  
- En partie oui. Venez voir. Observez-le.

Les deux experts s'approchèrent du corps dénudé et le fixèrent ébahis.  
Stella demanda légèrement outrée :  
- D'où viennent ces grosses cicatrices sur le ventre ?

Sid soupira :  
- Ce pauvre garçon a été volé de ses reins, de son foie et de son cœur avant de mourir.  
- Mais c'est impossible ! Son père a éteint le respirateur !  
- Ou les organes lui ont été prélevés avant ou tout de suite après. Vues les cicatrices grossières, le garçonnet était mort.  
- Mais...il a fallu le rebrancher alors ? Un trafic d'organes ?

Mac secoua la tête sceptique.  
- Oui mais William ne peut être impliqué... ou alors en étant complice d'un membre du personnel médical de l'hôpital...  
- La vente d'organes est un marché noir très lucratif de nos jours...mais ce n'est pas tout !  
- Sid, vous avez gardé le meilleur pour la fin, comme d'habitude ?  
- Soulevez ses paupières Mac.

L'expert obéit et recula avec dégoût :  
- On lui a aussi pris ses yeux !

Sid opina vigoureusement.  
Stella fronça les sourcils avant de soumettre une théorie :  
- Donc... Williams est complice avec une personne de l'hôpital qui s'occupe des prélèvements et lui enterre les corps ni vu ni connu. Un problème avec Monsieur Smith qui décide de faire une veillée et Williams refuse d'ouvrir le cercueil car il savait que l'enfant était défiguré.  
- Le père s'en rend compte, le tue et lui enlève son rein par vengeance ?

Mac grimaça avant de rajouter :  
- Mmmh.. ça me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux cette affaire... Enquêtons à l'hôpital et convoquons Monsieur Smith.

Les deux experts repartirent après avoir remercié Sid.  
Dans l'ascenseur, Stella ne put s'empêcher de bailler... Fichu effet secondaire. Elle se sentait amorphe aujourd'hui et elle ne pensait qu'à se recoucher et dormir...

Mac l'observa discrètement. Elle avait une petite mine : blanche, les traits tirés, des cernes noires sous les yeux...  
Il la sentait lasse et peu énergique, ce qui était inhabituel pour Stella.

Une bouffée de rage l'envahit à la pensée de la responsable.  
Il fallait trouver un plan pour la coincer.  
- Stella, tu vas aller voir chaque membre de l'équipe. Tu leur demande de partir chacun leur tour pour me rejoindre au café.  
- Celui d'hier soir ? T'es sûr ?  
- Désolé, mais je suis sûr que Bonnie n'ira pas nous chercher là-bas. Je veux briefer tout le monde sur cette fille mais hors de nos locaux.

Stella acquiesça et sortit de l'ascenseur quand celui s'ouvrit.  
Elle se dirigea au labo tandis que Mac redescendait.  
Elle vit son équipe éparpillée. Elle souffla : cela allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche !

Elle le prévint un par un et Danny fut le premier à partir.  
Il ne restait plus que Lindsay.  
Stella se retourna et la chercha sans succès.  
Elle interrogea un analyste qui la renseigna immédiatement : il avait vu Lindsay avec Bonnie en salle de repos.

Stella réfléchit un instant puis fonça.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et vit les deux jeunes femmes assises sur le sofa en train de discuter.  
- Lindsay ? Danny vient de partir enquêter mais il voulait te parler. Tu dois le rappeler.

Elle vit la scientifique sortir son portable et composer le numéro.  
_Merde _pensa Stella..  
- Heu.. Je te conseille de sortir, ça avait l'air personnel...

Stella fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses dires et Lindsay sortit en un éclat de rire.  
Restée seule avec Bonnie, elle se dirigea vers la machine à café et se servit une tasse.  
- Journée difficile ?

L'ironie de Bonnie n'échappa pas à Stella mais la voix de Mac l'intimant au calme raisonna immédiatement dans sa tête.  
Elle hocha la tête doucement et répondit sereinement :  
- Oui, je pense même rentrer chez moi d'ailleurs..  
- Chez Mac vous voulez dire ?  
- Chez nous oui.

Stella reposa sa tasse de café et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Bonnie ruminer se dernières paroles, non sans éprouver un certain plaisir.  
Elle rejoignit le bar où tous ses amis étaient réunis autour d'une table.  
Elle ignora, rougissante, l'immense sourire du Barman et s'assit aux côtés de Mac.

Ce dernier lui sourit puis fit un dernier appel silencieux.  
Toute son équipe était présente, il pouvait commencer.

**TBC....**


	39. Chapter 39

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 39.**

Toute son équipe était présente, Mac pouvait commencer.  
Il leur exposa d'abord tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Bonnie, puis ses soupçons et enfin le fait d'avoir drogué Stella à son insu la veille au soir.  
Cette dernière affirmation engendra moult conversations, toutes plus animées les unes que les autres.

Hawkes confirma ses recherches :  
- L'analyse de sang de Stella a prouvé l'absorption d'une forte quantité d'ecstasy. Vue la dose, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois fatiguée, ton corps est en manque aujourd'hui.  
L'analyse de la gélule n'a révélé qu'une empreinte partielle, inexploitable.

Tous se turent et réfléchirent à un plan. Ce fut Adam qui émit en premier son idée.  
- Et si on prélevait une empreinte de Bonnie sur son lieu de travail et qu'on la comparait à l'empreinte partielle. Il y aurait peut-être des concordances...  
- Très bonne idée Adam ! S'il y a concordance, on aura la preuve qu'il nous manquait !

La réaction enjouée de Mac flatta Adam qui répondit par un petit sourire de contentement.  
Mac continua :  
- Lindsay, tu vas de nouveau analyser le carton qui emballait le rein. Je me demande si Bonnie n'a pas falsifié les preuves pour avoir le plaisir de m'annoncer une découverte.  
Merci à tous pour votre aide et votre discrétion surtout ! Comportez-vous normalement avec elle qu'elle ne se méfie de rien. Bon, il est midi, je vous propose de manger. C'est moi qui offre, choisissez !

Les experts, enthousiasmés par la proposition, se jetèrent sur la carte. Stella quant à elle, resta calme et silencieuse.  
Etonné Mac se pencha vers elle.  
- ça ne va pas ?  
- Non, je suis si lasse que je n'ai pas faim. Je pense que je vais rentrer au labo et m'allonger en salle de repos.  
- Tu peux rentrer tu sais.  
- Non, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer un peu.

Mac opina doucement et lui serra la main. Elle se leva et partit sous les regards peinés de ses amis.  
Elle arriva en salle de repos et y trouva de nombreux analystes en train de déjeuner.  
Elle fit demi-tour et soupira... Elle aurait mieux fait de suivre le conseil de Mac !  
Mac....  
Elle sourit et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et baissa les stores.  
Elle retira son pull et en fit une boule. Elle s'en servit comme oreiller et s'allongea sur le sofa avec un soupir d'aise.  
Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Une heure plus tard, les cinq experts revinrent au labo. Ils se séparèrent devant l'ascenseur, chacun vacant à ses occupations.  
Mac se dirigea de suite en salle de repos. Il n'y rencontra que Bonnie qui l'invita à prendre un café.  
Il déclina poliment et repartit vers son bureau.

Il remarqua les stores baissés et mû par une intuition subite, il entra doucement dans la pièce.  
Elle était là...dormant profondément.  
Il s'approcha et l'observa. Il aimait la regarder... Elle était belle...  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur son cou jusque descendre au décolleté que formait son débardeur, dévoilant la naissance de ses seins.  
Une grosse bouffé de désir envahit Mac qui se releva brusquement.

Chassant le cours lubrique que prenaient ses pensées, il s'assit silencieusement devant son ordinateur, décidé à la laisser dormir.  
Il travaillait depuis quinze minutes, essayant de se concentrer malgré la présence de Stella dans la pièce.  
Il essayait depuis un quart d'heure d'oublier son décolleté. En vain.  
Ses yeux y retournaient inlassablement...

Un frappé discret à la porte le tira de sa contemplation.  
Bonnie entra dans le bureau et s'avança vers Mac, sans se rendre compte de la présence de Stella.  
- Mac, vous avez tiré les stores... ça veut dire que vous désirez être tranquille je sais mais...je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Mac lui fit signe de s'asseoir, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Stella : les yeux ouverts, elle écoutait sans bouger.  
Bonnie reprit d'un ton mielleux, fixant Mac dans les yeux :  
- Mac...Vous m'avez dit ce matin que votre cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne, Stella.

Mac regarda discrètement Stella : elle souriait.  
Bonnie continua imperturbable :  
- Mais en êtes-vous certain Mac ? Je ne sais pas... Peut-être êtes-vous simplement aveuglé par son joli minois ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur, Bonnie s'agita et prit nerveusement une figurine posée sur le bureau. Ella la regarda longuement, le temps de reprendre contenance.  
D'une voix plus assurée, elle se lança :  
-Mac je suis la seule femme qui peut vous comprendre et vous aimer. Laissez-moi une soirée pour vous le prouver !  
- D'accord. Demain soir.

Bonnie ouvrit de grands yeux puis un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle reposa la figurine sur le bureau et regarda Mac admirative.  
Ce dernier se leva et contourna son bureau de façon à ce que Bonnie ne voit pas Stella.  
Il raccompagna son employée à la porte, lui renouvelant à sa demande son invitation pour le lendemain soir.

Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers Stella. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue.  
- Bien dormi ? Tu as pu récupérer ?

Elle acquiesça doucement et lui dit d'un ton mutin :  
- Alors comme ça, ton cœur m'appartient ?

Mac l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura "_pour toujours_" à son oreille.  
Et tandis que la jeune femme se levait, il alla vers son bureau, enfila des gants et récupéra la figurine.  
- Stella, je crois qu'on détient enfin notre preuve !

**  
****TBC...**

_**N'oubliez pas la review si vous avez un commentaire à me faire ! **_


	40. Chapter 40

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 40**

Et tandis que la jeune femme se levait, il alla vers son bureau, enfila des gants et récupéra la figurine.  
- Stella, je crois qu'on détient enfin notre preuve !

La jeune femme regarda la figurine et demanda :  
- Elle l'a touchée pendant qu'elle te parlait ?  
- Et oui !  
- Alors pourquoi tu as répondu oui à son invitation, si tu avais déjà ta preuve ?  
- Heu...

Mac fixa Stella. Il n'apprécia pas son air suspicieux d'un coup.  
Elle avait les sourcils levés, le regard interrogateur, les bras croisés, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part.  
- Heu... au cas où..  
- Au cas où quoi ?

Mac soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.  
- Au cas où les empreintes ne correspondent pas ! Stella tu es en train de t'imaginer quoi là ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Lindsay entrant en trombe dans le bureau.  
- Mac ! Vous aviez raison : il n'y a pas l'empreinte de Smith sur le carton. Bonnie a falsifié le rapport. Mais j'ai trouvé mieux ! Une autre empreinte, répertoriée dans nos fichiers : Ted Nocke.  
- Bien. Qui est ce Ted Nocke ?  
- Quelques délits mineurs... Mais le top du top ? il travaille à l'hôpital Princeton en tant qu'infirmier ! C'est l'hôpital où le garçonnet est décédé.  
- Bien joué Lindsay ! Prenez Danny avec vous et allez enquêter là-bas !

Elle partit sur le champ.  
Mac se tourna vers Stella et lui tendit la figurine enveloppée de plastique.  
- Peux-tu l'emmener à Adam qu'il l'analyse ? C'est sa priorité ! Je veux la réponse rapidement.  
- Pour annuler ta soirée ?  
- Pour annuler ma soirée.

Il lui sourit et ne put empêcher ses yeux de virer une nouvelle fois vers le décolleté. Il était moins profond quand elle était debout mais tout aussi attrayant..  
Il releva les yeux et croisa le visage moqueur de Stella.  
Elle s'approcha de lui aguichante et lui dit d'une voix suave :  
- Il n'y a pas que mon joli minois qui vous aveugle Lieutenant Taylor...

Mac déglutit difficilement et la regarda s'éloigner sans mot dire.  
Bon dieu ! Cette femme allait le rendre dingue !

Stella entra dans le labo le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle se sentait bien mieux. Dormir lui avait ôté son mal de tête et elle était apaisée.. Ou était-ce le regard transi de Mac qui l'avait revigorée ?

Elle se dirigea vers Adam et l'entraîna discrètement dans une des pièces.  
Elle ferma les stores et ils se mirent aussitôt au travail.  
Elle resta à ses côtés, priant pour que les empreintes concordent.

Il était hors de question que Mac aille à ce dîner, cette cinglée pourrait lui mettre n'importe quelle drogue dans son verre !  
Elle observa Adam : il dispersait du révélateur sur la statuette avec un gros pinceau.  
Plusieurs empreintes de doigts apparurent très nettement.  
- Il doit y avoir celle de Mac aussi.

Adam opina.  
- Je vais toutes les prendre et les comparer après. Mac est dans nos fichiers de toutes façons.

Stella attendit qu'il prélève les empreintes non sans soupirer d'impatience malgré elle.  
Adam reposa la figurine et la fixa :  
- Vous êtes obligée de rester Stella ? Vous me stressez là !  
- Désolée Adam...Allez-y, continuez ! Je vais me faire muette comme une tombe !

Adam fit une moue sceptique mais se remit au travail.  
Il termina de prélever les empreintes, les scanna et lança le logiciel de comparaison de l'ordinateur.  
Les deux experts attendirent impatiemment en scrutant l'écran.

Une sonnerie retentit : un rapprochement était trouvé.  
Adam plaisanta en reprenant la souris de l'ordinateur.  
- Et le grand gagnant est.... MAC !

Il regarda Stella dépité.  
- Bon, on va en prendre une autre.

Et le défilement recommença, interminable pour Stella qui soupirait de nouveau.  
Une deuxième sonnerie retentit tandis que le portait de Bonnie s'affichait sur l'écran.  
Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme.  
Adam éteignit l'ordinateur et sourit à Bonnie.

Celle-ci les observa l'un après l'autre, suspicieuse :  
- ça vous arrive souvent de vous enfermer dans une pièce et de baisser les stores ?  
- On travaillait.

Bonnie regarda Adam puis son ordinateur éteint.  
Elle gloussa :  
- Je vois ça oui... Mac sera ravie d'apprendre que l'élue de son cœur s'envoie en l'air avec un de ses employés pendant le travail.

Adam essaya de protester mais la main de Stella sur son bras l'en empêcha.  
Ils suivirent des yeux Bonnie qui sortit de la salle en riant niaisement.

Stella se tourna vers Adam :  
- Vite ! Compare l'empreinte de Bonnie avec l'empreinte partielle.

Adam ralluma son écran et lança la comparaison.  
Ils observèrent avec intérêt les petites croix qui s'inscrivaient sur les empreintes, montrant leur corrélation. Stella faillit sauter de joie ! Il y avait concordance ! Plus de doutes !

Toute à sa liesse, elle embrassa Adam sur la joue, s'empara de la feuille, tout juste sortie de l'imprimante et fila voir Mac.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Bonnie était déjà avec lui.  
Assise sur le coin du bureau, elle la regarda avec défi. Les bras croisés, elle jubilait.

**TBC...**

**_Piplete : merci pour ton comm ! c'est bientôt fini, oui, mais j'ai écrit une suite donc pas d'inquiétude…Vous n'avez pas fini de me lire !_**


	41. Chapter 41

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 41.**

Comme elle s'y attendait, Bonnie était déjà avec lui.  
Assise sur le coin du bureau, elle la regarda avec défi. Les bras croisés, elle jubilait.

Mac se tenait debout derrière son bureau, les mains sur les hanches, le visage sévère.  
Il fit un clin d'œil rapide à Stella avant de déclarer d'une voix glaciale :  
- Alors comme ça, tu t'enfermes avec Adam dans une salle de labo et vous fermez les stores ?

Entrant dans son jeu, Stella baissa la tête et opina en mimant la gêne.  
Le sourire de Bonnie s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de la confrontation.  
Mac reprit sèchement :  
- Tu me déçois beaucoup Stella. J'espère au moins que cette séance avec Adam t'a satisfaite ?

Stella, qui avait gardé les yeux baissa, les releva et fixa Mac avant de répondre en le toisant :  
- Oui, ça m'a beaucoup plu. J'en ressors très satisfaite !

Bonnie ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'aplomb de sa collègue ! Elle ne pensait pas assister à une rupture aussi rapidement entre eux !  
Stella s'enfonçait de plus en plus.. C'en était fini pour elle. Bonnie se cala sur le bureau et ouvrit grand ses oreilles, attendant impatiemment la suite.

Stella fixait toujours Mac... Puis, prise d'un remord subit, elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de le toucher mais il la repoussa brusquement :  
- Fiche le camp Stella ! Fiche le camp de mon bureau ! Va retrouver Adam puisque tu es si bien avec lui ! Ou va essayer Flack pendant que tu y es! C'est ton ami aussi après tout !

Stella recula légèrement, regarda Mac sidérée puis mettant ses mains sur son visage, elle s'enfuit du bureau en sanglotant.

Bonnie n'y croyait pas ! C'était trop beau ! Trop inespéré ! Elle se tourna vers Mac et l'observa : une grande tristesse transparaissait sur son visage , les yeux hagards, il fixait la porte immobile.  
Bonnie décolla ses fesses du bureau et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue en murmurant :  
- C'est mieux ainsi Mac... Vous deviez apprendre la vérité sur cette fille. C'est une catin ! c'est douloureux mais je suis là...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire. Puis, il s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.  
Bonnie vint se placer derrière lui et lui massa les épaules.  
- N'ayez crainte Mac, je vais bien m'occuper de vous...  
- J'ai envie d'être seul..

Bonnie se recula vivement et cria un non catégorique. Elle contourna le bureau pour faire face à Mac. Il releva la tête et la fixa : ses yeux fous lançaient des éclairs... Bon dieu cette femme était complètement cinglée !  
Elle prit la parole calmée :  
- Non Mac. Je ne vous laisserai pas seul. Vous avez besoin de moi, de ma présence. Et vous le savez ! Sinon, vous n'auriez pas viré cette salope de votre vie !

Avant même que Mac ne réponde, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Flack, suivi de Stella. Le policier s'avança vers Bonnie et la menotta :  
- Bonnie West, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour mise en danger de la vie d'un de nos agents et falsification de preuves dans une affaire.

Bonnie se mit à hurler et à gigoter comme une furie :  
- Mac, je n'ai rien fait ! Mac je vous jure !

Mac prit le dossier que lui tendit Stella et le lut à haute voix :  
- Bonnie, nous avons la preuve que vous avez versé une forte dose d'ecstasy dans le verre du lieutenant Bonasera. Vos empreintes le confirment. Qui plus est, Lindsay Monroe a refait l'analyse du carton et a prouvé la fausseté de vos résultats.

Bonnie fixa son supérieur, les yeux embués de larmes :  
- Mais Mac, vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai fait tout ça pour vous ! je vous aime tellement ! Vous ne la méritez pas l'autre ! Elle vous a trompé avec Adam !  
- Ils analysaient vos empreintes Bonnie.

La jeune femme, soudainement abattue, se laissa emmener par Flack.  
Stella referma la porte du bureau sur eux et s'approcha de Mac.  
Ce dernier lui dit pince sans rire :  
- Alors, tu as choisi d'aller voir ton ami plutôt que retourner voir ton amant ?

Stella fit une moue adorable avant de répondre :  
- Mmmh... J'ai pensé que mon ami me serait plus utile....

Elle regarda Mac et lui sourit :  
- On a été bons non ? De vrais acteurs !  
- Oui... J'ai eu un peur quand je t'ai vu partir en pleurant j'avoue...  
- Non, j'avais compris..

Elle noua ses mains derrière le nuque de Mac et chuchota :  
- ça y est ? c'est fini ? On est tranquille nous deux ?  
- On est tranquille.

Ils s'observèrent un moment et laissèrent leurs lèvres s'approcher.  
Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent pour approfondir ce tendre baiser, y mettant dedans tout leur amour.  
A bout de souffle, ils s'éloignèrent doucement en se souriant.  
Stella demanda impulsivement :  
- C'est toi qui va l'interroger ?  
- Non je la laisse à Flack. Et puis, nous avons une autre affaire à régler...

Stella s'assit sur le sofa en hochant la tête :  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Danny et Lindsay sont en train d'enquêter à l'hôpital. Les pauvres ! Une aiguille dans une botte de foin !  
- On va les soulager un peu et aller voir nous-même Smith.

Stella se releva enthousiaste et suivit Mac.  
Une fois sortis de l'immeuble, ils s'enlacèrent automatiquement, désireux de se retrouver, soulagés de s'être débarrassé de Bonnie.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture et prirent la route.

De sa fenêtre un homme les fixait attentivement...  
Les voyant s'éloigner, il recula de son observatoire doucement.  
- ça alors.... Pensa-t-il.

**TBC...**

_________________


	42. Chapter 42

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil..******

**Chapitre 42**

Dans la voiture, Stella téléphona à Lindsay pour connaître les avancées de l'enquête.  
Elle resta un long moment en communication laissant ainsi à Mac le temps de réfléchir.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de travailler aux côtés de Stella. Son envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à tout moment était si fort que cela l'empêchait de travailler correctement, cela l'empêchait de se concentrer surtout.  
En même temps, il n'imaginait pas son avenir professionnel sans être avec elle.

Il repensa à leur baiser dans le bureau. A ce moment-là, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait.  
N'importe qui aurait pu les voir, notamment le directeur.  
Ils cédaient à leurs pulsions sans se méfier.  
Ils devaient arrêter.  
Ils devaient redevenir professionnels.  
Mais le pourraient-ils s'ils continuaient à travailler ensemble ?

Mac se rendit compte que Stella lui parlait. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se tut et l'observa : visage fermé, quelque chose le tracassait.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras mais il se crispa tellement qu'elle la retira immédiatement.  
Elle le regarda à la fois étonnée et peinée.

Avant qu'elle ne l'interroge sur son comportement, Mac demanda d'une voix neutre :  
- Qu'a dit Lindsay ?

Stella eut soudain la sensation d'être revenue aux côtés de l"ancien Mac, celui qu'elle côtoyait avant qu'ils ne deviennent amant.  
Elle laissa de côté ses interrogations, bien résolue à lui en parler plus tard.

Elle adopta la même voix neutre et distante.  
- Les infirmiers se sont succédés auprès du garçonnet pendant ces trois jours. Il y en a eu cinq en tout. Lindsay et Danny ont pu en interroger deux, les trois autres étant en repos. Mais ils ont leurs coordonnées. Ils s'apprêtaient à aller voir le chirurgien et le médecin traitant.  
- Bien.

Mac se renferma comme une huître laissant Stella emplie de doutes. Elle tenta d'en savoir davantage et prononça son prénom d'une voix douce et inquiète. Elle n'osait plus le toucher.

Cette voix brisa le cœur de Mac mais il devait être fort s'il voulait que leur collaboration professionnelle perdure.  
Il répondit donc sèchement, tout en se garant devant la propriété des Smith.  
-Pas maintenant Stella, restons concentrés sur l'enquête.

Il évita son regard et sortit rapidement de la voiture pour ne pas craquer.  
La jeune femme le suivit en silence et le laissa questionner Smith.  
Le père éploré les emmena au salon et attendit les questions.

Il fut surpris puis furieux lorsqu'il apprit qu'il manquait des organes à son fils. Il s'adossa contre le dossier bouleversé.  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le cercueil est resté fermé le soir de la veillée.

Mac prit une voix plus douce avant de continuer son enquête :  
- Monsieur Smith, nous comprenons ce que vous ressentez mais nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus pour enfin stopper ce trafic d'organes.

Smith opina doucement et lui fit signe de continuer.  
- Bien. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le personnel médical qui a accompagné votre fils lors de son séjour à l'hôpital.  
- Ils étaient... gentils... Tous. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait...Même l'anesthésiste a été charmant.  
- L'anesthésiste ?  
- Oui, il est venu le voir avant l'intervention bien sur, mais également après. Etonnant pour un médecin de cette spécialité. Mais il s'est beaucoup attaché à Anthony. Enfin il s'était...

La voix du père craqua et il partit en sanglots.  
Mac le remercia pour ses réponses et prit congé, laissant ce père seul face à son chagrin.  
Contrairement à son habitude, il n'ouvrit pas la portière de Stella et s'installa directement au volant.  
Il attendit qu'elle soit installée et démarra.

Tous deux restaient silencieux et ne cherchaient pas à briser la tension ambiante.  
Mac regardait droit devant lui et Stella se perdait dans la contemplation de la rue qui défilait.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'hôpital et partirent à la recherche des deux experts.

Ils les trouvèrent en train d'interroger le chirurgien.  
Mac laissa Stella avec eux et partit à l'étage administratif.  
Il revint 45 minutes plus tard avec les coordonnées de l'anesthésiste.  
Il n'était pas venu depuis huit jours, soi-disant alité.

Mac mit ses collègues au courant et Danny fit part de leur enquête.  
Lindsay et lui avaient pu interroger deux employés sur trois, les autres étant en repos.  
Puis le chirurgien avait confirmé le diagnostic : l'enfant était tombé dans le coma sur la table d'opération suivi de mort cérébrale.

Il leur restait donc trois infirmiers, le médecin traitant et l'anesthésiste à voir.  
Ils se partagèrent le travail pour le lendemain.  
Danny et Mac iraient voir les médecins et Lindsay et Stella les trois infirmiers.

Stella ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Mac établit ce partage.  
Retravailler avec Lindsay lui ferait du bien.  
Elle avait cependant du mal à comprendre la froideur et l'éloignement soudain de Mac.

Elle attendit qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux pour attaquer de front :  
- Bon, Mac. Tu m'expliques ton comportement là ? Pourquoi es-tu si froid ?

**  
****TBC....**


	43. Chapter 43

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 43.**

Stella attendit qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux pour attaquer de front :  
- Bon, Mac. Tu m'expliques ton comportement là ? Pourquoi es-tu si froid ?

Mac soupira et se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage. Puis il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Elle accepta son offre et ce simple geste la transporta en émotion. Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point sa froideur l'avait bouleversée.

Il la regarda longuement puis se lança :  
- Tu te souviens de Grissom ?  
- Le lieutenant de Las Vegas ?  
- Oui

Stella fixa Mac surprise. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.  
Il reprit cependant imperturbable :  
- Il est tombé amoureux de Sarah, une scientifique de son équipe.  
- Je ne savais pas...

Mac opina doucement puis se tut.  
Stella le tira brutalement de ses pensées :  
- Mac... Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les amours de Grissom et ton comportement glacial !  
- Leur directeur les a séparés. Sarah est allée travailler dans une autre équipe.  
- Oh... mais notre directeur n'est pas comme ça ! Il n'a rien dit pour Danny et Lindsay !  
- Le sait-il vraiment ? Ils sont discrets... eux !

Mac se tut de nouveau et Stella sentit qu'il y avait autre chose de plus profond. Sa dernière phrase lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.  
Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce :  
- Mac, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ?

Il ferma les yeux et se terra dans son mutisme.  
Stella abandonna au bout de quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler de toutes façons !  
Elle lâcha sa main et se leva, le laissant avec ses tristes pensées.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Elle se sentait lasse....  
Elle ne ressentait plus les effets de l'ecstasy mais la journée lui avait paru interminable !  
Elle se déshabilla lentement et s'enferma sous la douche.

L'eau très chaude décontracta ses épaules tendues. Elle laissa la tension se relâcher, humant la douce fragrance noix de coco de son gel douche.  
Elle se rinçait les cheveux lorsque la porte de la douche s'ouvrit.  
Elle sentit deux mains enlacer sa taille et une voix chaude lui murmurer des excuses à l'oreille.

Elle sentit le corps nu de Mac tout contre elle et elle fondit, une voluptueuse chaleur l'envahissant aussitôt.  
Des lèvres douces se posèrent dans son cou tandis que les mains qui encerclaient sa taille remontèrent englober ses deux seins.  
Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et se retourna.

Elle vit Mac, son Mac, le désir emplissant ses yeux.  
Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, leurs mains caressant activement le corps de l'autre.  
Ils se collèrent un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres n'arrivaient plus à se détacher, leurs langues dansaient ensemble...  
Quelques soupirs brisaient de temps à autre la quiétude du lieu.

Mac poussa Stella contre le mur tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la souleva.  
Elle entoura ses hanches de ses longues jambes fines et il la pénétra doucement.

L'eau chaude coulait toujours, augmentant leurs sensations, glissant entre leurs deux corps soudés.  
Les assauts de Mac procurèrent rapidement de multiples ondes de plaisir qui envahirent le corps de Stella tout entier.  
Elle soupira, gémit et cria lorsque la déferlante l'inonda.  
Mac la rejoignit et tous deux restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Mac ne put empêcher ses lèvres de parcourir de nouveau la peau si douce de sa compagne, il ne s'en lassait pas.  
Elle se remit sur ses jambes et reprit sa bouche.

Plus tard, couchés dans leur lit, usés par tant d'ivresse, ils se reposaient enlacés.  
Stella caressait doucement le torse de Mac. Il avait posé la main dans ses cheveux et par de très légers mouvements de doigts, il plongeait et replongeait dans ses longues boucles encore humides.

Il se tourna pour se mettre face à elle.  
Ils étaient désormais couchés tous deux sur le côté, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Mac prit la parole tout en jouant avec une boucle.  
- Stella.. Si je t'ai parlé de Grissom et de Sarah, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive la même chose...  
- C'est impossible Mac.  
- Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive plus à travailler correctement lorsque tu es à mes côtés ! Tu obsèdes mes pensées, ton parfum m'enivre... je n'arrive plus à me concentrer... et quand je vois ton décolleté, là tout est fichu !

Stella sourit. Elle lui caressa la joue avant de répondre :  
- Je vais mettre des cols roulés !  
- Peine perdue, j'imaginerai ce qu'il y a en-dessous !

La jeune femme pouffa et fixa Mac qui avait reprit son sérieux.  
Elle lui parla franchement.  
- Alors ? On fait quoi ? On s'évite et on ne travaille plus ensemble ?  
- Je n'arriverai plus à travailler si tu n'es pas à mes côtés !

Stella fronça les sourcils :  
- Mac Taylor ! vous êtes un homme compliqué ! Je pensais que seules les femmes l'étaient !  
- Je sais... voilà pourquoi j'étais si froid. Tiraillé entre deux sentiments.

Il s'allongea sur le dos pensif.  
Stella l'observa un moment avant de se relever sur un coude.  
- Voilà ce que je te propose Mac : on continue à faire équipe nous deux, comme avant, mais plus de câlin, plus de bisous, plus de frôlement, plus rien. ça t'aidera peut-être à réfréner tes pulsions !

Les derniers mots firent sourire Mac qui se redressa et renversant Stella sur le dos, il se mit au-dessus d'elle.  
- Ok...plus de câlin, plus rien de personnel, d'intime au travail. Nous sommes deux équipiers et nous... Eh ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

Stella le fixa un instant et élargit son sourire.  
Elle noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et murmura près de ses lèvres :  
- Je ris car j'imagine tout ce que nous allons devoir rattraper le soir....

Les yeux de Mac brillèrent d'une lueur qu'elle connaissant bien maintenant et il lui répondit taquin :  
- Et si on prenait un peu d'avance ?

**TBC...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 44.**

Le lendemain matin, Mac et Stella prirent, pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, leur propre voiture.  
Mac se dirigea vers le labo tandis que Stella partit chercher Lindsay à son domicile.

Toutes deux se rendirent chez le premier des infirmiers sur la liste : Steve Randall.  
Elles le trouvèrent prêt à partir pour l'hôpital.  
L'interrogatoire fut rapide : l'anesthésiste, n'ayant vu l'enfant qu'une fois, n'avait que peu d'éléments à fournir.  
Il en alla de même pour le second infirmier.

Assise derrière son volant, Stella regarda sur la liste le nom du troisième infirmier : Jerry Pick.  
Elle se tourna vers Lindsay et soupira :  
- Espérons que celui-ci nous donne des informations...

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de son appartement et virent qu'elle était entrouverte.  
Elles prirent leurs armes et entrèrent doucement, Stella en premier, Lindsay en second.

Elles avancèrent lentement dans l'appartement, Stella clamant haut et fort les lettres de la police départementale de New York.

Stella se dirigea vers la chambre et fit signe à Lindsay de continuer le couloir.  
Elle poussa légèrement la porte et vit un homme couché sur le dos, le ventre en sang.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce : elle était vide.

Elle entendit soudain Lindsay crier puis deux coups de feu retentir.  
Stella se précipita dans le couloir. La porte d'entrée était désormais grande ouverte.  
Elle vit Lindsay, à terre, se tenant l'épaule.  
- Je l'ai touché Stella ! Fonce ! ça ira pour moi, fonce !

Stella lui jeta son téléphone portable :  
- Appelle Mac et une ambulance.

Elle laissa Lindsay et s'élança dans le couloir. Elle vit de suite les tâches de sang qui le parsemaient.  
Elle sourit satisfaite. Elle allait jouer au petit Poucet.

Le sang la mena devant la porte des escaliers qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Personne.  
Elle observa les marches : il était descendu.  
Elle dévala les escaliers, regardant au sol, suivant les traces.

Elle arriva ainsi au rez-de-chaussée. Ouvrant la dernière porte, elle se précipita dans le Hall. Elle le vit assis contre le mur. Il se tenait le ventre. Il saignait abondamment et était affaibli.  
Elle marcha lentement vers lui, le visant avec son arme.

Elle fixa ses yeux : ils étaient terrifiés.  
Aussitôt une alarme s'alluma en elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir : un clic se fit entendre et elle sentit le canon d'une arme contre sa tempe.  
- Lâche ton arme.

Elle baissa lentement son bras, désamorça son arme et la posa doucement au sol.  
Elle croisa de nouveau le regard du blessé : il devenait trouble.  
Elle dit doucement à son agresseur :  
- Il a besoin de soins..  
- Et moi j'ai besoin de sortir vivant d'ici !

Elle vit avec effroi l'homme s'éteindre devant ses yeux et une boule d'angoisse envahit sa gorge.  
Elle sentit de nouveau le canon froid de l'arme...  
Elle ferma les yeux...  
- NYPD ! Lâchez votre arme !

Stella rouvrit ses yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Mac.  
Il se tenait devant elle avec Danny.  
Son agresseur ricana :  
- Si vous bougez, je la tue !

Stella vit du sang couler sur la manche de son manteau.  
Lindsay avait bel et bien touché son agresseur. Il n'avait pas hésité lui-même à tuer de sang froid un innocent pour lui tendre un piège.  
Il n'hésiterait donc pas à la tuer elle...  
Elle évalua mentalement les chances qu'elle avait de s'en sortir.

Elle entendit Mac parler :  
- Nous savons pour le trafic d'organes. Vous vous êtes associé à l'infirmier puis à Williams. Il avait besoin d'argent. Mais vous ? Pourquoi vous ? Un anesthésiste gagne bien sa vie, alors pourquoi ?  
- Le jeu... J'ai tout perdu au poker. Et ce Williams voulait tout avouer au père du gamin !  
- Alors vous l'avez tué !  
- Pas moi, c'est Pick.  
- Pourquoi lui avoir pris son rein ? C'est ce qui nous a conduit au trafic donc à vous !  
- Pick a cru qu'il en tirerait un bon pris mais il ne valait rien son rein ! L'imbécile !  
- C'est terminé pour vous. Lâchez-la et rendez vous !

L'anesthésiste ricana :  
- Et passer ma vie en prison, vous plaisantez ! Sa vie contre ma liberté. Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous décider.

Le cœur de Stella battait à se rompre.  
Elle avait cinq minutes.  
Cinq minutes pour agir.  
Cinq minutes pour trouver une solution.  
Cinq minutes pour sauver sa vie.  
Elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance, elle le savait.

Elle fixa Mac, l'informant tacitement qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose.  
Elle lut le désaccord dans ses yeux mais n'en tint pas compte.  
Elle ferma les paupières lui envoyant discrètement un signal : elle était prête.  
Elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle plongea brusquement vers l'avant.  
Un coup de feu claqua à son oreille et elle sentit du sang chaud s'écouler sur sa joue...

**TBC...**

_** Piplete : un gros merci pour tes comm si chaleureux ! Je suis heureuse de voir qu'au bout de 42 chapitre, cette fiction te plait toujours !**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 45.**

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stella plongea brusquement vers l'avant.  
Un coup de feu claqua à son oreille et elle sentit du sang chaud s'écouler sur sa joue...

Elle entendit deux autres coups de feu et un poids lourd tomba sur son dos... Elle comprit que son agresseur était mort..  
Sa vision se brouilla. Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Mac crier son prénom mais elle était loin, très loin..

La masse qui la comprimait lui fut soudain retirée. Elle put reprendre son souffle.  
Elle entendait toujours Mac mais sa voix se rapprochait de plus en plus..  
Elle le devina devant elle.

Sa vision s'éclaircit progressivement et elle réalisa enfin !  
Vivante ! Elle était vivante !  
Elle pouvait sentir son corps, ses bras et ses jambes !  
Elle avait réussi !

Elle s'assit avec l'aide de Mac. Elle toucha sa joue : le sang coulait encore... Son sang...  
Elle regarda Mac étonnée.  
Il pressait un mouchoir sur sa tempe.  
Il répondit à son interrogation muette d'une voix hachée par l'émotion :  
- Sa balle n'a fait que t'effleurer. Il s'en est fallu de peu...Ton geste était insensé !

Mais Stella n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans la polémique.  
Elle se blottit contre Mac, bafouant en un seul geste leurs bonnes résolutions.  
Au bout de quelques instants, elle se redressa brusquement :  
- Mac ! Lindsay est blessée !  
- Je sais. Danny est avec elle ainsi que les ambulanciers. Ils vont la conduire à l'hôpital et tu vas y aller aussi.  
- Non, je...  
- Pas de discussions ! Tu les accompagnes ! Ta tête saigne beaucoup, il te faut sûrement des fils.

Elle opina doucement, ne voulant pas le contrarier. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et il l'aida à se relever.  
Au même moment, les ambulanciers sortirent de l'ascenseur.  
Lindsay, sur un brancard, sourit à Stella en passant, de manière rassurante.  
Danny lui tenait la main.

Stella regarda Mac avant de monter dans l'ambulance.  
Il lui dit doucement :  
- Je retourne au labo. Le directeur veut me voir. Je te rejoins à l'hôpital après.

Il fit le geste de se pencher pour l'embrasser puis se redressa in extremis en soupirant.  
_Foutu règlement_, pensa-t-il en découvrant la lueur de déception dans les yeux émeraudes.  
Il observa l'ambulance s'éloigner, suivie de la voiture de Danny.

Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé rester avec elle. Mais le message que lui avait laissé le directeur était catégorique : il devait y aller immédiatement.  
Il prit la voiture de Stella et se dirigea vers le labo.

Aussitôt arrivé, il fut assailli de questions de part et d'autres des services.  
Il souffla.  
Les nouvelles circulaient vite, beaucoup trop vite... Il comprit l'urgence de sa visite.

Une fois assis dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci attaqua de front :  
- Taylor ! Expliquez-moi pourquoi deux de nos agents féminins se retrouvent à l'hôpital !  
- Cela devait être une enquête de routine. Elle a dégénéré car elles ont dérangé le tueur dans ses actes.  
- Comment vont-elles ?  
- Lindsay Monroe a reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Elle a été emmenée en salle d'opération. Stella Bonasera a besoin de sutures à la tempe, la balle l'ayant effleurée.  
- Vous vous rendez compte Taylor que cette enquête de routine comme vous dîtes aurait pu tourner au drame ?

Mac serra les dents devant le ton accusateur de son supérieur.  
Il répondit calmement cependant :  
- Oui monsieur, je m'en rends compte.  
- Pourquoi avoir dérogé à la règle : un homme ET une femme pour toute enquête extérieure ?

Voyant que Mac ne répondait pas, le directeur se pencha vers lui, le regard perçant :  
- Votre choix d'équipe est-il lié à votre liaison avec le lieutenant Bonasera ?  
- Je n'ai pas...

Le directeur l'interrompit d'un geste sec :  
- Je vous ai vus de ma fenêtre quitter le CSI, enlacés, elle et vous...A moins que vous ayez pris cette habitude avec toutes vos employées mais je ne pense pas...Donc, je me répète Taylor : avez-vous dérogé à la règle à cause de cette liaison ?  
- Non monsieur.

Le ton de Mac était clair et précis.  
Le directeur l'observa quelques secondes avant de continuer.  
Mac ne cilla pas.  
- Vous avez fait un mauvais choix Taylor et mis en danger la vie de deux de vos coéquipières. Vous mériteriez un blâme.  
- Mériteriez ?  
- Oui... Je passe pour cette fois-ci. Je pense que vous vous sentez assez coupable de cette erreur. Mais vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance Taylor.  
- Merci monsieur.

Mac se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Il avait la main sur la poignée quand il se retourna brusquement.  
- Et pour le lieutenant Bonasera et moi-même ?

Le directeur le fixa longuement avant de répondre :  
- Tant que votre relation n'interfère pas sur votre jugement, vous pouvez continuer à travailler ensemble.  
- Elle n'interférera pas monsieur.

Mac sortit du bureau et s'enferma dans les toilettes du couloir.  
Face à la glace, il s'aspergea d'eau et s'observa.  
Il avait menti.  
Il avait choisi Danny pour ne pas être avec Stella.  
Elles avaient failli mourir à cause de lui, à cause de son entêtement.  
Plus jamais ça.  
Il allait travailler avec elle, être là pour elle, la protéger.  
Plus jamais il ne mettra sa vie en danger.

Il s'essuya le visage et sortit du labo.  
Il reprit la voiture et roula en direction de l'hôpital.  
_Non, plus jamais ça... Que cette erreur lui serve de leçon..._

**TBC...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 46.**

Mac reprit la voiture et roula en direction de l'hôpital.  
_Non, plus jamais ça... Que cette erreur lui serve de leçon..._

Il arriva à l'hôpital et fonça aux urgences.  
Il vit Stella et Danny assis dans le couloir devant la porte du bloc.  
Il observa Danny : le visage défait, les traits tirés. Il le comprenait si bien. Il avait l'impression de ressentir son angoisse.  
Stella lui tenait la main, un pansement recouvrait la moitié de son front.  
Elle aussi était tracassée.

_Plus jamais..._  
Plus jamais il ne mettra son équipe en danger comme il venait de le faire...

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le siège à côté de Stella.  
Il les interrogea du regard et Danny lui répond d'une voix pleine de sanglots.  
- La balle n'a pas traversé l'épaule, elle s'est logée sous la clavicule. Ils l'opèrent pour lui retirer. On ne connaît pas les dégâts que la balle a pu provoquer à l'intérieur... Cela fait 45 minutes qu'elle est là-dedans.

Mac passa un bras derrière Stella pour serrer l'épaule du jeune homme.  
La culpabilité le rongeait.  
_Plus jamais..._  
Comme une ritournelle, ces deux mots envahissaient son esprit.  
Il allait devenir fou. Il ne savait pas comment arranger les événements.  
Il ne pouvait qu'attendre...  
Attendre le médecin...  
Attendre les résultats...  
Attendre le bon moment pour leur parler...

Oui, il allait s'excuser..  
S'excuser d'avoir mis leur vie en danger.  
S'excuser d'avoir été si mauvais organisateur.

La porte du bloc s'ouvrit brutalement le tirant de ses pensées.  
Ils se levèrent tous les trois tels des automates et attendirent emplis d'angoisse le verdict du chirurgien.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers eux le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tout s'est très bien passé. La balle a été retirée. Elle s'était logée sous la clavicule n'affectant aucun nerf, aucun muscle. Elle ne va donc pas perdre l'usage de son bras.

Danny eut un sanglot de soulagement. Entre rires et larmes, il demanda confus à la voir.  
Il suivit le chirurgien laissant Mac et Stella seuls.

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se repositionna dans le fauteuil et lutta pour contenir ses pleurs.  
Elle sentit la main de Mac serrer la sienne et ce simple geste ouvrit les vannes.  
Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, le stress et l'angoisse de ces dernières heures s'évacuant avec l'eau salée.

Mac la laissa, se contentant de lui caresser le dos.  
_Plus jamais.._  
Encore cette ritournelle, cette sentence qui lui rappelait sans cesse son erreur.  
S'il ne s'était pas montré aussi froid avec Stella, s'il ne s'était pas entêté, s'il lui avait parlé avant....  
Au lieu de ça, il a changé les équipes...

_Plus jamais..._  
Le remord l'envahissait...  
_Plus jamais..._  
Le remord le bouffait...  
_Plus jamais..._  
La culpabilité le rongeait...

- Mac ?

Il regarda sa compagne.  
Elle essuya de sa main douce ses joues sur lesquelles avaient coulé des larmes qu'il n'avait même senties.  
Il lui demanda d'une voix rauque :  
- Tu viens marcher avec moi dans les jardins ?

Elle opina silencieusement et le suivit.  
Ils marchèrent sans parler un moment, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil malgré la fraîcheur automnale, humant les parterres de fleurs.  
Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, au milieu de haies, à l'abri des regards.  
Mac prit Stella par les épaules, elle se colla à lui.

Il passa délicatement les doigts sur son pansement :  
- Les médecins t'ont dit quoi ?  
- Que je l'avais échappé belle.

_Plus jamais, plus jamais..._

Mac essaya de chasser ces deux mots et se concentra sur Stella :  
- Tu as des points de suture ?  
- De la colle ; ça va éviter la cicatrice.

_Plus jamais... Plus jamais..._

Mac ferma les yeux et soupira.  
Il avait envie de hurler !  
Hurler pour ne plus entendre ce même refrain qui le rendait fou !  
Hurler pour ne plus entendre Stella dire qu'elle l'avait échappé belle..

Son cœur allait éclater, il fallait que ça sorte !  
- Je suis désolé.

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure tellement elle était enrouée par l'angoisse.  
La main glacée de Stella sur sa joue lui donna l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer.  
- A cause de mon entêtement à te fuir, j'ai dérogé à la fameuse règle de sécurité. J'ai mal réparti les équipes, j'ai mis vos deux vies en danger. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

Il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes en un simple effleurement.  
Il croisa le regard triste de Stella.  
Il murmura :  
- Plus jamais, tu entends... Plus jamais !

Elle ne chercha pas à le rassurer ni à la déculpabiliser. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien.  
Elle avait compris. Il apprécia.  
Il la serra dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Elle était gelée...  
Il lui proposa de rentrer, elle accepta avec joie.

Ils se levèrent et firent le chemin en sens inverse.  
Elle entremêla ses doigts avec les siens.  
Elle lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- J'ai confiance en toi Mac. Nous avons tous confiance en toi. Rien ne changera.

Elle ajouta en un souffle :  
- Je t'aime.

Ces quelques mots rassurèrent Mac.  
Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder.  
- Je veux qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux...  
- Plus loin ?

Mac acquiesça mais n'en dit pas plus.  
Lindsay et Danny les attendaient.

TBC...


	47. Chapter 47

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil..******

**Chapitre 47.**

Ces quelques mots rassurèrent Mac.  
Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder.  
- Je veux qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux...  
- Plus loin ?

Mac acquiesça mais n'en dit pas plus.  
Lindsay et Danny les attendaient.

Arrivés devant la chambre, Stella arrêta Mac :  
- Je peux te laisser seul avec eux, si tu préfères...

Il nia en secouant la tête et ajouta doucement :  
- Je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours...

Il entra dans la chambre, suivi de Stella, complètement déboussolée par ces dernières paroles sibyllines.  
Elle écouta vaguement Mac faire son mea culpa. Assise dans un coin, elle le fixait....  
_Aller plus loin.... Rester à ses côtés pour toujours..._

Que signifiaient ces phrases ?  
Ils vivaient déjà ensemble...  
Que voulait-il de plus ?

Deux mots s'imposèrent à elle : mariage et famille.  
Pour le premier, c'était tout bonnement impossible : Mac lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule Madame Taylor, Claire.  
Fonder une famille ? c'était bien trop tôt.  
Même s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, cela ne faisait qu'un mois et demi qu'ils vivaient ensemble et montraient enfin leur amour au grand jour.  
Il ne pouvait penser ça..

Stella eut une soupir agacé.  
Ces deux phrases ne voulaient peut-être rien dire... Mac était un homme plutôt timide, c'était juste une façon pour lui de lui exprimer son attachement, de se montrer aimant...

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, soudainement lasse, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils la regardaient tous trois avec des yeux ronds.  
- Quoi ?

Mac la fixa ébahi :  
- Heu.. Tu ne les félicites pas ?  
- Les féliciter pourquoi ?

Stella les regarda chacun leur tour, jurant intérieurement.  
_Merde ! Qu'avait-elle raté de si important ?_

Elle écouta Danny lui annoncer ses fiançailles avec Lindsay.  
Surprise, Stella se reprit pour enfin leur exprimer sa joie, s'excusant en même temps pour son "absence".  
Elle ignora l'œil scrutateur que posait Mac sur elle, serra Lindsay dans ses bras et embrassa chaleureusement Danny.

Elle reprit la parole, pleine d'émotion :  
- Mais cette décision date de quand ?

Lindsay répondit en souriant, une légère moquerie dans le regard :  
- Danny a fait sa demande à l'appartement avant que les ambulanciers n'arrivent... Mais il a tout expliqué tout à l'heure...

Stella rougit, embarrassée. Elle n'avait rien entendu, trop occupée à disséquer les phrases de Mac !  
Elle sentait toujours son regard sur elle d'ailleurs et trouva cette situation inconfortable.  
Elle fit le choix de partir, ne supportant plus les yeux interrogateurs et suspicieux de ses deux amis.

Elle prit congé, embrassant Lindsay et partit, prétextant du travail au labo.  
Mac la suivit sans mot dire.

Une fois installés dans la voiture, il se tourna vers elle :  
- A quoi tu pensais dans la chambre ?

Elle rougit de nouveau et répondit d'un ton qu'elle désirait léger :  
- Oh à tout, à rien...

Mac n'insista pas et démarra.  
La jeune femme regardait par la vitre, ressassant encore et encore les mêmes pensées.  
Elle rompit le silence brusquement :  
- Au fait que t'a dit le directeur ?  
- Que j'avais mal fait mon boulot et que si je n'avais pas de blâme cette fois-ci, c'était grâce à sa grande bonté d'âme !

Stella sentit l'amertume dans sa voix et se mordit les lèvres : elle regretta d'avoir lancé le sujet.  
Mais Mac continua imperturbable :  
- Et il est au courant pour nous deux, il nous a vus...

Cette nouvelle glaça Stella. Elle repensa soudainement à Grissom et à toutes les craintes de Mac..  
Elle demanda d'une voix enrouée :  
- Et ... ?  
- Et nous pouvons continuer à travailler ensemble tant que notre relation ne fausse pas mon jugement.

Stella souffla de soulagement.  
Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être mutée dans un autre service. Elle appréciait trop ses collègues-amis et elle voulait être aux côtés de Mac..._pour toujours_...  
Ces deux petits mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête, comme une douce mélodie...  
Deux autres vinrent s'y greffer : _Plus loin_...  
Il fallait qu'elle sache !

Mac entra dans le parking souterrain et gara la voiture de Stella à côté de la sienne..  
Il regarda sa compagne, de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le vide...  
Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque Mac coupa le moteur.

Il s'en amusa :  
- Allô, allô : Ici la terre ! Houston vous m'entendez ? A vous !

Stella se tourna vers lui et renchérit maligne :  
- La Terre ? Ici Houston, nous avons un problème !  
- Et quel est votre souci Houston ?

Stella le fixa.  
Il entrait dans son jeu.  
C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Elle devait savoir de toutes façons !  
Elle reprit d'un ton moins enjoué, plein d'incertitude et de peur mêlés :  
- Un souci de compréhension... Que veulent dire les mots "aller plus loin avec toi" et "à tes côtés pour toujours" ?

Stella vit Mac sourire.  
Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait bloqué inconsciemment sa respiration. Elle reprit une goulée d'air et attendit, les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérant dangereusement.

Mac ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler :  
- Je voulais simplement te dire que...

Sa voix fut coupée par une forte sonnerie stridente : l'alarme de sécurité.  
Il y avait un problème au labo !

**TBC...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 48.**

Mac ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler :  
- Je voulais simplement te dire que...

Sa voix fut coupée par une forte sonnerie stridente : l'alarme de sécurité.  
Il y avait un problème au labo !  
Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Mac et Stella sortirent en trombe de la voiture.  
Ils coururent vers l'escalier, l'ascenseur étant automatiquement arrêté et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre.

Ils croisèrent des personnes qui, elles, descendaient.  
Elles ne prenaient pas le temps de répondre aux questions de Mac.  
Arrivés à leur étage, ils furent trempés en une minute par les multiples jets d'eau venant du plafond.  
- Le feu ! Il doit y avoir le feu quelque part ! cria Mac.

Stella le suivit, se frayant tant bien que mal un passage dans la populace fuyante.  
Enfin, ils croisèrent Sheldon et purent avoir un début d'exploitation :  
Il travaillait au labo lorsqu'il a entendu l'alarme. Il s'était rué dans le couloir. A priori, le feu s'était déclenché dans la salle des ordinateurs.

Ils coururent tous les trois vers la salle. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils luttaient difficilement contre la fumée qui les intoxiquait.  
Mac se retourna vers les deux autres.  
- Restez-la. Je vais voir seul !

Avant qu'ils ne réagissent, Mac fila, se baissant un maximum pour mieux respirer près du sol.  
L'attente commença pour Stella et Sheldon.  
L'angoisse se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
Dix minutes...  
Quinze minutes...

- J'y vais !  
- NON !

Sheldon retint de justesse Stella qui commençait à s'élancer.  
Il lui dit durement :  
- On doit avoir confiance en Mac !

Vingt minutes....  
Vingt-cinq minutes...

Ils ne voyaient plus rien. Le couloir avait disparu sous l'épaisse fumée noire.  
Ils pouvaient ressentir la chaleur du brasier qui approchait.  
Ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Stella se retourna brusquement, pleine d'espoir.  
Son visage se ferma : les pompiers..

Ces derniers les forcèrent à reculer et à partir tandis qu'ils déversaient de long jets d'eau devant eux.  
Stella s'approcha de l'un deux et s'agrippa à son bras.  
- Il y a encore un homme ! Allez-y ! Allez le chercher !

Le pompier se tourna vers elle un air navré.  
- Désolé madame... Je pense qu'il est trop tard...  
- NON !

Stella hurla puis s'élança vers les flammes.  
La fumée assaillit ses bronches, la chaleur l'étouffa.  
Elle se mit à tousser et à pleurer en même temps réalisant que personne ne pouvait survivre dans ce couloir.

Elle sentit deux mains fermes la tirer fortement en arrière.  
Le pompier cria à Sheldon :  
- Virez-la d'ici bon dieu ! Foutez le camp tous les deux et laissez- nous faire notre travail !

Sheldon prit Stella par la taille et l'entraîna dans les escaliers.  
Elle sanglotait et luttait pour revenir sur ses pas.  
- Non Sheldon, s'il te plait, non, ne le laisse pas ! Mac ! Mac !

Elle hurlait mais seuls les craquements et les bruits d'eau lui répondirent.  
Elle suivit Sheldon et descendait les étages sans même s'en rendre compte.  
L'air frais du dehors lui brûla la trachée et les poumons.  
Elle se retourna et vit leur étage en flammes.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et laissa aller ses pleurs.  
Sheldon aussi inquiet qu'elle, ne chercha pas à la rassurer, il en était bien incapable.  
Il se contenta d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras et fixa lui aussi son étage.

Il essayait de le visualiser. Au bout du couloir, il y avait la salle informatique.. Mac s'y était engouffré... Y avait-il une autre sortie ?  
Le stress l'empêchait de réfléchir mais il lui semblait bien que non..  
Les sanglots de Stella se firent plus fort entrecoupés du prénom de Mac qu'elle répétait inlassablement.

Sheldon regarda aux alentours : des milliers de personnes se tassaient autour du bâtiment. Il crut apercevoir Sid et hurla son nom.  
Le médecin légiste s'approcha et s'accroupit aussitôt auprès de Stella qui tremblait de tous ses membres.  
- Restez avec elle, je reviens !

Sheldon s'élança parmi la foule, scrutant chaque visage, chaque silhouette.  
Son cœur bondit lorsqu'il vit un costume noir.  
Il s'élança, posa sa main sur l'homme pour qu'il se retourne.  
Non, ce n'était pas Mac...

Il parcourut de nouveau la foule en scandant :  
- Mac Taylor ! Vous avez vu Mac Taylor ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il fit le tour du bâtiment et revint vers Stella et Sid.  
Quand elle le vit, la jeune femme s'échappa des bras du médecin légiste et courut vers lui.  
- Tu l'as vu ? Sheldon dis moi que tu l'as trouvé ! Dis moi !

Ses yeux étaient suppliants, elle espérait tant, mais Sheldon baissa les yeux et nia...  
D'une voix étouffée, il répondit à Stella.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu Stella. Je n'ai pas vu Adam non plus... Je suis désolé...

**TBC...**


	49. Chapter 49

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil...******

**Chapitre 49.**

D'une voix étouffée, il répondit à Stella.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu Stella. Je n'ai pas vu Adam non plus... Je suis désolé...

Sheldon vit les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaisser et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
Il s'apprêtait à lui souffler des paroles réconfortantes lorsqu'une rumeur venant de la foule attira leur attention.  
Ils se tournèrent vers le brouhaha et virent des ambulanciers se précipiter vers l'entrée avec un brancard.

Stella les suivit mais fut stoppée par un policier posté devant la porte de l'immeuble  
Elle montra son insigne et força le passage. En vain. Répondant à des strictes consignes de sécurité, l'agent maintint l'interdiction.

Elle retourna vers Sid et Sheldon, la colère ayant remplacé les larmes.  
- Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'entrer ! Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé Mac. Je dois y aller !

Sid la retint par le bras et lui dit d'une voix reflétant la sagesse :  
- Vous devriez attendre que les ambulanciers reviennent.

Sheldon prit également position contre Stella.  
Voyant la scientifique céder, il rajouta anxieux :  
- Ils ont peut-être trouvé Adam...

Stella serra les poings. Elle avait envie de hurler qu'elle se fichait d'Adam ! Celui qu'elle voulait était Mac. Seulement Mac !  
Elle se retint de justesse, ne voulant blesser personne par ses paroles et rongea son frein en fixant l'immeuble.

Vingt minutes défilèrent...

Stella bouillonnait sur place et était exécrable avec les deux hommes. Elle les maudissait de l'avoir retenue contre son gré.  
Ne comprenaient-ils pas son désarroi ?  
N'étaient-ils pas inquiets eux aussi pour leur supérieur ?

Elle fit les cent pas en marmonnant.  
Soudain, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine tandis que le brouhaha de la foule s'estompait : ils revenaient.

Elle courut vers le brancard et crut qu'elle allait hurler de douleur : c'était Adam, inconscient...  
Stella arrêta un des ambulanciers :  
- Est-ce qu'il y avait un autre homme avec lui ?  
- Non M'dame ! Personne. Les pompiers l'ont trouvé seul.

Elle resta les bras ballants à les regarder partir.  
Elle ne réagissait même plus aux pompiers qui sortaient de l'immeuble et qui la bousculaient légèrement en passant à ses côtés.

Elle avait perdu espoir...  
Elle avait perdu Mac..  
Elle avait perdu l'envie de vivre...

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leur étage.  
Les pompiers avaient maîtrisé le feu. Elle devait y aller.  
Elle devait le retrouver.  
Tant qu'elle ne verrait pas son corps, elle chercherait...

Elle se rua subitement dans l'immeuble, sans écouter les appels de Sheldon.  
Elle s'élança dans l'escalier et monta les marches deux à deux.

Elle arriva rapidement à leur étage. Il n'y avait plus personne.  
Elle mit sa main sur son nez tant l'odeur de brûlé était intense.  
Tout avait été noirci par le feu.  
Tout avait grillé.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, appelant Mac de temps en temps...  
Elle arriva devant son bureau : il n'en restait plus rien.  
Tout avait disparu... comme Mac...

Stella sentit les larmes jaillir... Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur noirci et resta là, accroupie, la tête sur ses genoux.

- Stella ! Stella !

Elle ne répondit pas.  
Elle ne voulait pas répondre.  
Elle savait que Sheldon allait la suivre. Elle le haïssait en ce moment...

- Stella ! Stella !

Elle l'entendit passer dans le couloir. Il ne regarda pas dans le bureau et ne la vit donc pas.  
Stella reposa sa tête sur ses mains...  
Son cœur était brisé....  
Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore respirer...  
Elle avait envie qu'il s'arrête... définitivement...

Elle ferma les yeux et resta là, immobile de très longues minutes.  
Des pas venaient vers elle...  
Elle soupira lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau : Sheldon l'avait retrouvée.  
Elle l'entendit entrer dans la pièce et sentit qu'il s'accroupissait devant elle.

Elle ne bougea pas.  
Elle refusait de partir de cette pièce, l'antre de Mac.  
Elle garda volontairement les yeux clos et la tête baissée.  
Elle sentit alors deux bras l'enlacer et des lèvres l'embrasser sur la tête.  
Elle marmonna peu aimable :  
- Va-t-en Sheldon !  
- Stella...

Elle frissonna...  
Cette voix...on aurait dit... Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux ! Elle eut peur de se tromper... Elle n'osait pas y croire...  
Mais la voix continua :  
- Stella... Je suis là... Ma Stella... Mon amour...

Stella releva lentement la tête et ouvrit doucement ses yeux emplis de larmes qui en profitèrent pour s'écouler silencieusement sur les joues noircies, traçant deux sillons blancs...  
Elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle.  
Elle leva une main pour le toucher, le caresser...

Il était là devant elle, vivant, lui murmurant de doux mots...  
_Mon amour..._  
Le cœur glacé de Stella se réchauffa, son corps noué se détendit...

Elle réussit enfin à articuler d'une faible voix :  
- Mac....

**TBC...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil... ******

**Chapitre 50.**

Il était là devant elle, vivant, lui murmurant de doux mots...  
_Mon amour..._  
Le cœur glacé de Stella se réchauffa, son corps noué se détendit...

Elle réussit enfin à articuler d'une faible voix :  
- Mac....

Stella le regardait amoureusement : il était beau, il était doux...  
Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait à la folie, elle savoura ce moment... Elle se sentait si bien...

Une poutre tomba dans le couloir dans un fracas assourdissant.  
Stella sursauta et ferma les yeux une seconde.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne vit que du noir autour d'elle, que du froid... Mac n'était plus là... Il n'avait jamais été là..  
Elle hurla de douleur quand elle comprit qu'elle s'était assoupie et avait rêvé...  
Elle se leva tremblante et s'appuya contre le bureau : ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus...  
Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur eux ?

- Stella ! Stella !

Sheldon revint et entra en trombe dans le bureau. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement pour la faire réagir.  
- Stella ! Mais bon dieu, tu étais où ? Je te cherche depuis vingt minutes ! On a retrouvé Mac !  
- Quoi ? Il.. Il..  
- Oui, il est en vie. Il t'attend !

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna au dehors. La lumière du jour éblouît Stella, la fit vaciller mais elle le chercha avidement.  
Sheldon lui montra du doigt : assis derrière l'ambulance, il maintenait le masque à oxygène sur sa bouche.

Stella sourit. Il était là et cette fois-ci, c'était réel, elle ne rêvait pas !  
Elle courut vers lui et quand il la vit, il lâcha son masque pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, le serrant fort pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas de nouveau.

Une toux discrète les sépara.  
Stella s'écarta et vit le directeur s'approcher. Il félicita Mac pour avoir sauvé Adam. Il lui parla également de la fermeture provisoire de leur service, le temps de tout reconstruire.  
Des vacances forcées commençaient pour tous les employés.  
Saluant une nouvelle fois Mac, il partit.

- On vous emmène Monsieur ?

Mac regarda l'ambulancier et secoua la tête.  
- Non, ça va aller merci.

Il s'éloigna de l'ambulance, Stella dans ses bras.  
Après s'être assuré que tout le monde allait bien, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Douchés et apaisés, ils buvaient un café dans le salon.  
Stella fixa Mac et déclara d'une voix sourde :  
- Mac.... Je suis furieuse après toi tu sais. J'ai vécu un enfer, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, j'ai cru que tu avais péri dans les flammes. Je t'en veux énormément de m'avoir laissée face aux doutes, à l'incertitude... Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Mac la prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre son torse, respirant son odeur... Il chuchota tendrement :  
- Je te le promets...  
- Explique moi ce qui s'est passé.

Mac ferma les yeux un instant, inspira, serra la jeune femme plus fort et se lança :  
- Quand je vous ai laissés Sheldon et toi, je suis allé récupérer une chose importante dans mon bureau. En sortant, j'ai entendu des gémissements en salle informatique. Adam était coincé sous une étagère. Je l'ai aidé à sortir : il avait du mal à respirer, il avait inhalé trop de fumée. Son visage était en sang : c'était son ordinateur qui avait explosé.  
Au moment où nous allions sortir, une poutre s'est effondrée. Les flammes avançaient, nous étions coincés.  
On a donc pris la bouche d'aération et on a rampé. Adam avait du mal à suivre, j'ai dû le porter. Nous sommes arrivés dans une pièce non enfumée et je l'ai emmené à un étage inférieur. Il avait perdu connaissance, j'ai donc attendu les pompiers avec lui et je suis reparti vous chercher.  
Au moment où je sortais du sous-sol, Sheldon m'informait que tu venais de t'engouffrer dans l'immeuble. Je l'ai chargé de te retrouver : mes bronches me brûlaient, je ne pouvais pas courir.

Stella écoutait l'histoire sans mot dire, son cœur se serrant à chaque parole prononcée.  
- Et Adam ?

Mac sourit, fier de lui :  
- Excepté la jambe cassée et l'intoxication, il ne s'en sort pas trop mal...

Stella fut soulagée. Elle avait honte de sa réaction envers Adam au moment du drame. Consciente que l'angoisse l'avait dominée, elle se promit d'aller le voir le plus tôt possible.  
Elle leva la tête pour regarder Mac... Son Mac...  
Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait.  
Elle lui caressa la joue et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Les pompiers ont trouvé un détonateur...  
- Quoi ? Ce n'était pas un accident !  
- Non.... Il va falloir enquêter...

Stella parsema son cou de petits baisers tout en chuchotant :  
- Le service est temporairement fermé, tu as entendu le directeur ! L'enquête va devoir attendre un peu...

Il sourit et prit ses lèvres qu'elle lui tendait. La bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrit, l'invitant à la pénétrer de sa langue.  
Ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion, plus rien ne comptait. Ce baiser était à la fois le baiser des retrouvailles et de la délivrance..  
Plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient...

Stella recula brutalement, les deux mains posées à plat sur le torse de Mac.  
Elle le regarda suspicieuse :  
- Qu'es-tu allé chercher de si important dans ton bureau au point de risquer ta vie ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de Mac. Il se pencha vers Stella, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se leva et partit dans la chambre.  
Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, il tenait un petit écrin noir dans la main. Il s'assit devant elle et lui tendit timidement et rougissant...

Le cœur battant, elle le prit et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation à la vue d'une magnifique bague orné d'un gros diamant.  
Elle lui dit dans un souffle :  
- Mac... Elle... Elle est merveilleuse..

Il lui prit des mains, la sortit de son écrin et la mit doucement à son annulaire.  
Elle lui allait à merveille.  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda Mac qui lui dit tendrement :  
- Je veux aller plus loin avec toi, je veux vivre à tes côtés pour toujours... Madame Taylor ?

Ses derniers mots avaient été hésitants mais Stella se plongea dans ses bras et prit sa bouche passionnément, murmurant entre chaque baiser :  
- Oui... Oui... Monsieur Taylor...

**FIN.**

_**Bon j'ai écrit fin, mais c'est pas vraiment la fin..**_

c'est juste que 50 chapitres, ça commence à faire beaucoup...

Je vais donc écrire la suite mais dans une seconde partie....

Voilà...Juste le temps de remettre quelques idées en place...

A bientôt donc... et un gros merci pour vos comm si réconfortants_ !_


End file.
